Blending Love
by anonrain
Summary: When your whole world is being the best parent you can be, being a single parent isn't always easy. Huey and Jazmine are well aware how hard it can be. They decides to not only live together for the sake of their children but maybe become something more? A Juey story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a good start to the new year! I have a new story that I would like to present call Blended Love. I notice that no one has ever done this type of story before on the fandom and I wanted to take a shot at it. Please review so I can have your feedback on this story and please as usual ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Chaos and screaming erupted around the streets as shots were fired and the police tried to calm the people down. But no one was calming down. It was suppose to be a peaceful protest on the people's rights. But as soon as gunfire rang out into the crowd, they screamed, shouted and cried out for the brutality of the people. No one expected that this was turning out to be a fight for life.

Fire sparked in the city streets and the cries of people everywhere afraid. One man searches through the crowd, looking for his girlfriend. A friend of his told him she was there after everything he had told her. His afro was seen over the crowds of people as his wine coloured eyes searched for her. Than he spotted her looking frazzled and scared. Her brown eyes frantically searched for a way out as her boxed braided hairs flew in the air.

"Adrianne!"

She looked over to him as she held her very pregnant stomach. Seeing him she started towards him until he heard more shots being fired off. The man ducked down but his eyes never leaving hers. Than the unthinkable happens. Bullets hits her near her stomach and in her chest.

"No!"

He ran and scream for an ambulances to come as he manage to get over to her as she fell to the ground. He manage to get to her without any incident but the bleeding was bad.

"I'm sorry," she said in shorting breaths.

"Hold on Adrianne hold on," he said kissing her, "hold on."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," she kept saying as tears were falling from her eyes.

"CAN SOMEONE GET HERE PLEASE!" he shouted as he tried to calm her down. But it wasn't looking good.

As the medics worked quickly in getting her into the ambulance, he stood there wondering how this all happened as they rushed to the hospital.

:

Twenty four year old Huey Freeman ran his hands through his afro for the twentieth time as he waited to hear from the doctor. He needed to know if she and the baby were going to be okay.

Adrianne Stewart was everything Huey wanted in a woman. Smart, strong and beautiful. They met when they were rallying against the powers of the government two years ago. He was as happy as Huey could be.

He had just graduated from college when his girlfriend Adrianne told him he was going to be a father. He did everything he could to ensure that her and the baby were fine. As time grew closer, Huey started to see the cracks in their relationship. She was always unhappy and was going to protests and rallies against Huey's wishes. He knew how violent they could get and didn't want her or the baby hurt. But they were fighting a lot more because of it. She wasn't going to stop the fight because she was pregnant. But than Huey started to notice other things as well. She really wasn't into becoming a mother. Huey did everything he could but she wasn't interested.

But now, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she was okay or something was seriously wrong.

"Mr. Freeman?"

Huey looked up and saw the doctor covered in bloody scrubs. Something in his gut told that any news he was going to get wasn't going to be good.

"I'm Dr. Clarkson and I hate to be giving you the news but I'm sorry. Adrianne passed away at 12:19 am," he said.

Huey hung his head. She was gone.

"The injuries she has sustain and the internal bleeding was too much for her to handle. Do you know any family she has?"

"Yeah they're all in New York," Huey choked, "I'll call them in the morning."

"Okay, I can provide a grief counsellor if needed."

"No," he said, "what about the baby?"

"We had to do a caesarean section to deliver the baby. He is currently in the maternity ward as we speak to be checked out."

"I have a son?" Huey said in shock. His baby? His son is alive?

"Yes Mr. Freeman and congratulations. He was born at 11:20pm yesterday. The nurse will bring you to him now if you like," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Can I say good-bye to Adrianne?"

"Sure thing, come this way," he said.

Huey followed the doctor into the operating room.

When Huey stared at the body of Adrianne, he was hurt, angry but most sad. Life was about good-byes but he didn't know why he had to say it now. The mother of his son and his girlfriend. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to find the words. His son made it but she didn't. But still he loves her and hated how she died.

"I love you Adrianne," he said as his voice cracked in pain, "and I will take care of our son. Good bye."

:

Huey held his son. He was perfect weighting in at 8 lb. and 2oz. He didn't know how he was going to raise him alone. But looking at his son, he would do anything for him. Something changed in him when he saw him. Considering his birth, he was healthy as he could be. Huey knew he was extremely lucky that his son survived. A new Freeman was now in his arms and he was now a father.

"Well Malcolm," Huey said to his sleeping son, "it's just us now."

:::::

 **Chapter 1**

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

"Hold my hand Malcolm," Huey said holding his hand out to his son. Malcolm grabbed on as he slowly walked with his dad. Huey couldn't blame his kid. They were looking at apartments all day and they haven't found anything they like. Not after his last apartment building caught on fire. Luckily Huey thought to have rental insurances.

But finding a new suitable place to live was proofing to be difficult. It was either the right kind of place but the rent was to high or the rent was right but the place was not suitable enough to raise Malcolm in. But everyday, Huey looked through the local ads and trying to get out of the on campus housing they were currently living in. He didn't know how much more drunk and naked students he could take. It wasn't an environment he wanted to raise Malcolm in.

Malcolm started to trip because how tired he was. Huey pulled him up in his arms and started walking faster. The weather wasn't ideal. It was the beginning of spring but the temperatures were still cold and windy. He thought he may found a decent apartment but it needed some repairs. If he could get it at the right price than he was golden. He wanted the best for Malcolm anyway possible.

Huey walked up to the single story house with yellow siding as the paint peeling and the grass had patches of brown in it. But Huey could make it work. If he was able to get the place. Since it was open house that day and he walked in looking for the realtor. And he already called ahead.

"Hello are you Huey Freeman?" A perky woman greeted them. Dyed blond hair and blues eyes with a fake tan, the woman was clearly trying to impress someone.

"Yes I am nice to meet you Miss…" Huey said holding out his hand.

"I'm Linda Carling and who this handsome young one?" Linda asked looking at Malcolm who just stared at her.

"My son, Malcolm."

"Oh he is such a darling!" she said. Huey was already getting a bit annoyed. He just wanted to see the house.

"Anyways, there is another lady here looking at this place so why don't I show you around?" she said flirting with Huey.

He wasn't interested. Because since Adrianne died, he didn't date and most women didn't want to be around a single dad. Malcolm was his priority.

The house was everything Huey was looking for. But there was some major repairs needed but that was alright, he could do the work himself. The three bed, two bath house with a basement and had hardwood floors in good conditions. The neighbourhood was good, it was close to the subway so Huey be able to get to work and it was also close to Mrs. Brown so she was able to babysit Malcolm. The bonus was there was a bit of a backyard for when Malcolm got older.

"So are you interested in renting?" she asked as they came back into the kitchen. He set Malcolm down after the tour so he could explore the house himself.

"Yes but I need to know what is the asking payment monthly."

"The woman is asking for $1500 a month," Linda said.

"Excuse me but did you say $1500 a month?" a woman ask as she came in the kitchen.

"Yes miss $1500 a month," Linda said, never taking her eyes on Huey.

But Huey eyes widen at the sight of the woman. Big strawberry blond curly hair with matching big green eyes and caramel coloured skin. Top with the sweet voice he knows this woman and haven't seen her in seven years.

"Jazmine?"

When the woman looked up at the man and her green eyes met with his wine coloured eyes, her mouth dropped.

"H..Huey?" Jazmine said in disbelief. They stood there staring at each other in shock.

"Uh I'm sorry but do you two know each other?" Linda said uncomfortably as they were staring at each other.

"Uh yes," Jazmine confessed.

"I see," she said, shifting in her place. Linda didn't know what would happen between these two. Did they date and it ended badly? Or did they not like each other?

SMASH!

Everyone snapped out of their trances and hurried into the living room as two young children were fighting.

"GIVE IT BACK!" the girl screamed.

"NO ITS MINE!"

"Malcolm that's enough!" Huey said grabbing a hold of Malcolm.

"Rosa you know better than this!" Jazmine said pulling the girl away from the situation.

Jazmine's eyes widen when she stared at a mini Huey. But so did Huey when the young girl was almost the exactly like Jazmine. The blond hair she had was a little darker but still had that massive curls. Her eyes were a violet colour instead of the emerald colour Jazmine has. But they had the same skin tone, the same smile and the same big eyes.

"You have a kid?" They shouted at each other.

:

They left the house to get something to eat after telling the shock looking Linda they will think about it. As shock as they were in seeing each other after all of this time, it felt like this was suppose to happen. Huey came back after Granddad died and never looked back. Jazmine stayed behind to be with her parents. But he didn't know why Jazmine was here in Chicago.

They sat in a local diner in a booth but either was sure what to say to one another. Their kids were well behave as they ate their meals.

"So her name is Rosa?" Huey asked as they all ate their meal in silence.

"Yes," she said, "she is my pride and joy."

Rosa looked up at her mom and smile continuing what she was doing.

"She looks just like you."

"Thank you I can say the same thing for you little man," Jazmine said, "Malcolm right?"

She almost had to laugh because he just raised his eyebrow at her than went back to colouring.

"Yes, but I don't understand why you're here?"

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"You're here in Chicago. I'm trying to understand," he said.

"It's complicated Huey and it isn't something I am ready to talk about," Jazmine said.

"Is someone after you or-"

"Oh no no nothing like that," she said, "it's just painful. I want to just raise my daughter the best way I can."

"I understand," Huey said, "so she a Dubois?"

"Yup."

"So I take it that the father isn't in the picture."

"Yup."

"I hate when you do that."

Jazmine just chuckled and they went back into silences.

"I'm sorry to ask this but what happen to Malcolm's mother?"

"I don't like talking about it Jazmine. She isn't here," Huey said.

"That's alright I was just curious," Jazmine said nervous and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Huey sighs, how was she able to do that. Make him feel guilty and he had no idea why.

"What I am curious about is why you are looking for a place?"

"Oh the last apartment had a murder there. I didn't want to raise Rosa in fear so I am looking for a safer environment," she said, "and what about you?"

"The apartment building caught on fire so I need to find a good place."

"I understand. It's hard to find a place now a days," she said as she watched her daughter coloured something on her place mat. "The house was perfect but the rent isn't something I can afford."

"It is a lot of money," Huey said, "and it's in need of repair."

"I guess that I will have to keep looking. I hope that I can find something soon."

"Same but I doubt that I will find something as close to that," he said.

Jazmine nods her head in understanding. They sat in silences again and watch the kids interact with each other. Malcolm was defiantly Huey's son. He was standoffish but he had a thirst for knowledge while Jazmine's daughter was sweet and caring just like her mother.

"What do you do?" she asked after some time.

"I am a professor assistant at the University of Chicago," he said.

"Wow I thought you would be a lawyer."

"Yeah but things changes," he said, "what about you?"

"I'm a hairstylist," she said, "I make a pretty good living."

"What made you decided that? Because if I remember correctly, you wanted to be a vetrinarian," he said.

"I had a lot of the courses already as a minor. When I got pregnant I wanted to do something else so I can be around her more often."

Huey remember her doing Riley's cornrows all of the time. And help cooked and clean his granddad's house. Helping the kids out in the neighbourhood…

"And someone watches her as you work?" Huey asked, because he suddenly got an idea. Maybe just maybe this could work.

"Oh no I take her with me as long as I keep her occupied with something," she said.

"So your hours are flexible?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "what's this about Huey?"

"My babysitter is an older woman, Mrs. Brown and babysitting Malcolm isn't always easy," he said.

"So you want me to babysit Malcolm?"

"Yes and no but do think about this," he said, "that house is in need of repair but I have work and Malcolm on top of that. I can't do it all at the same time. But let's say that I lived with someone else who could help me with that."

"So you are basically saying that we should be roommates?" Jazmine said unsure.

"Exactly. I know that Malcolm will be taken care of and you and Rosa have a safe place to live. I trust you with my son. There are three bedrooms in the house and has two baths. If I can get it a bit cheaper than I don't see a problem living together for the sake of our children."

"But who gets the third bedroom?" Jazmine asked, "because it's not something I would want."

"That room needs a lot of work," he said, "the other two will be fine for now once we get that finished."

"Okay so your son and my daughter will share a room?"

"Ah I was thinking I would room with my son and you room with your daughter," he said. Well he couldn't lie because she was a beautiful woman. But he didn't want to date anyone right at the moment or have those kinds of thoughts on his friend.

Jazmine sat silent as if she was processing everything on what he said. He could see her thinking about it. It made sense for the both of them because they both want the same thing, protecting their children.

"How would we divided rent?" she asked. Huey almost had to smile, she got it and she was in.

"THAT'S MINE!" Malcolm shouted over a crayon Rosa took.

"NO IT'S MINE!"

Huey and Jazmine tried to get their kids under control. They sure hope they know what they were doing as they pulled their kids away from each other.

:

Huey and Jazmine walked out with their children in their arms after the mess from the diner. Either were pleased with how they were behaving but the solution was still better than living in a rat and bug infested apartment. The open house was starting to come to a close as they hurried in as the cold was getting to the kids.

"Alright Rosa, you stand right here," Jazmine said as she place her daughter in a corner for timeout. Malcolm gave a smile but wasn't happy when Huey did the same thing.

"Same thing Malcolm and behave the both of you," he said as they both walked into the kitchen. Linda sat there with a older looking woman drinking tea.

"Mrs. Wyatt, I don't think anyone will take the place," Linda said, "you need to get some updates on this place if you are interested in renting."

"I have no money to put into this house," Mrs Wyatt said, "I would but I cannot child."

"Well why don't you put the house up on the market? Than you would have more people interested."

"No I will not!" Mrs. Wyatt said, "this house belong to my husband, god rest his soul. And I will not let someone own this house because - Oh hello."

"Sorry we are intruding," Jazmine said, "but we are interested in the house."

"Oh come in come in!" Mrs. Wyatt said, giving them a place to sit while Linda was looking nervous.

"Are you interested in renting?" she asked.

"Yes," Huey said, "we wanted to talk to you about some of the things about this house."

"OH! This is so exciting! A lovely couple are interested in my house!"

"They came separate," Linda said.

All of them looked at her.

"Aren't the two of you a couple?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"I'm sorry we're not," said Jazmine, "we are old friends who just ran into each other here and we are both interested in the place."

"Oh I'm sorry but I can only rent to one person," she said sadly. They seem like a couple to her. If they do get together than they would make a lovely one in her eyes.

"Jazmine can you get the kids?" Huey asked her. She nodded her head and left the kitchen.

"Kids? You have children?"

"Yes."

Jazmine walked in with Rosa and Malcolm by her side. They weren't arguing anymore so that was a good sign. But they were both clearly unhappy with their punishment.

"Malcolm sit here please," Huey said. Malcolm did as he was told. He sat beside Huey and stay quiet.

"Okay Rosa can you be a good girl and sit in the chair as Huey and I talk to this nice lady?" Jazmine said softy.

She nodded her head and sat down where her mother would sit.

"Oh they are lovely. Oh I'm sorry I'm Rita Wyatt," she said holding out her hand.

"Jazmine Dubois," she said shaking her hand, "and this is my daughter Rosa."

"Huey Freeman and my son Malcolm," he said shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you and you already know Linda I believe," she gesture to Linda who was hanging back watching the situation.

"So which one is interested?" Rita asked.

"We agreed that we would split the cost of the rent to help keep bills down," Jazmine said.

"So you both will live here?"

They nodded their head.

"But I will state that the place needs work," Huey said, "I would like to proposed some ideas about rent and some repair-"

"Of course the house needs work," Linda said, "there are a lot of repairs needed and-"

"And I wanted to proposes that Jazmine and I will take care of the repairs for lesser rent," Huey interrupted her like she did to him.

"You would do that?" Rita said.

"Of course," said Jazmine, "we really like the house."

Rosa was starting to fall asleep and Jazmine lifted her up and placed her in her lap. Rosa cuddled up to her mother as Malcolm watched them interact.

Rita eyed Huey because he seemed familiar to her.

"Did you say your last name was Freeman?" Rita asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Aren't you Charlie Freeman's boy?" She asked, "because I known him to have two sons. Poor man, died way too young with that pretty little wife and left in the care of their granddad."

Jazmine shot him a look. It did sound like him.

"Yes ma'am Charlie Freeman was my father," Huey said. He wasn't expecting that.

"I knew it as soon as I saw you child," Rita said excitedly, "you look and your son look just like him. Oh he was a good man, smart too. His wife Desiree was the sweetest little thing. She kind of reminded me of you."

Jazmine wasn't sure what to feel about that. It wasn't a bad thing but at the same time it did freak her out a bit.

"Lovely couple they were. Oh they were beautiful and the boys they had? Couldn't have been more of a gift from god."

Jazmine almost laughs, if she only knew them when she met them when she was ten.

"But I am glad that you are here now Huey," Rita said, "last that I have heard your granddad left the city."

"To Maryland."

"I see and that is where you met this sweet child?" she asked pointing at Jazmine.

Jazmine blushes, "Yes that's where we met."

Linda rolled her eyes. Not seeing where this is going.

"I see," she said eying the two of them and the sleeping children beside them. "And you will do the work?"

"Yes," they said.

"You see I own this house with my husband when we first got married. I don't have the money to put into the house or I would do the repairs myself. This place is important to me but I cannot live on my own anymore. So I set it high so I would be able to do the repairs. But if you are able to do them than I see no issues with lowering the rent."

"Rita," said Linda, "it is at a fixed cost. There is no way you can lower them."

"I pay you if I remember correctly," Rita said, "and I knew his parents. Good honest people and I know that they also gave that to their boys. I am willing to lower it to $900 a month but you will have to pay the utilities."

"Are you sure?" Jazmine asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I already know that you want those babies safe," Rita said, "and I wanted someone in this house that I know will love it. The both of you are the only ones that came back. I need the help and I agree to our agreement. If you want it."

Huey and Jazmine both looked at each other knowing they should take the deal.

"We do," Huey said, "when can we move in?"

:

"I'm glad that we can move in soon," Jazmine said, holding onto Rosa who was asleep on Jazmine's shoulder. Malcolm was doing the same thing.

"Yes, how soon can you get out of your lease?"

"I need 30 days," she said, "but it will give me time to go through everything."

"I'll have the rooms ready for us by the time your ready to move in," Huey said, "might as well start with those."

"Okay so I will see you in the morning to sign the paperwork?"

Huey nodded.

"Alright see you tomorrow Huey," Jazmine smile as she headed towards the bus.

"Good night and remember to text me when you get home."

"I will," she said heading down the street to the subway. He would have walked with her but his stop was on the other side and he wanted to get back as soon as possible. He headed towards his stop at the subway platform as soon as Jazmine was out of sight.

Huey didn't know how this day could have gotten any stranger. First he saw Jazmine after seven years of not having any contact with her. Than deciding that they should live together because of a house. Than meeting a woman who knew his parents and owns the house he was soon to be living in with his son, Jazmine and her daughter Rosa.

He didn't know what was more crazier. Jazmine, the house or Rita? But looking down at Malcolm, something in his gut told him that it would be worth it in the end.

With what? He didn't know.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! Eleven of them in 24 hours? That is crazy to me so thank you everyone! Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review for feedback and Enjoy everyone! Thank you again! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Put that down!"

"No!"

Malcolm and Rosa were fighting like cats and dogs ever since Huey and Jazmine started living together. As promise, Huey manage to finish the two bedrooms with new drywalls and electrical before they were able to move in. Jazmine painted hers and Rosa's room in a purple colour for to have a calming effect on them. She had manage to get all of hers and Rosa stuff in the room with a queen size bed and a toddler bed. It was a bit tight but they could manage it.

The master bedroom was off limits due to some leak somewhere. Huey had no idea until he was able to rip out the walls. But that wasn't until later.

This was their new home along with Huey and Malcolm. But it was only two months in and their kids haven't figured out how to get along.

"Malcolm! Rosa! Stop right now!" Jazmine said leaving the kitchen to deal with the kids fighting over a stuff bear.

"It's mine!" Malcolm shouted pulling on the bear's arm as Rosa had the other in her little hands.

"Barry is mine!"

Jazmine grab the stuff bear out of their grasps and placed it high on the shelf.

"Mama," Rosa whined looking at the bear.

"If the two of you are not going to get along than I won't take you both to the park this afternoon," Jazmine warned.

Both were in shocked. They really wanted to go. Malcolm seems to be angry all of the time though and Jazmine didn't understand why. But Huey trusted her to take care of him while he was at work and fixing up the place and she was going to make damn sure he was well behave under her watch.

"Now it's almost lunch time and I want the two of you to wash up and behave. Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly.

They nodded their heads and headed to the bathroom. Jazmine shook her head in disbelief. She figured that they would get along by now.

"You handled that well."

"Jesus Huey you scared me," Jazmine said as Huey walk through the living room. "And I thought you had classes."

"I do," he said, "but I have forgotten a book I need."

"I see. Do you have time for lunch? I made enough for everyone."

"Yeah that's sounds good," he said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the plates. Jazmine shut off the stove and started serving up lunch.

"Dad!"

Malcolm ran up to him and started talking a mile a minute. Rosa walked in more slowly, not sure about Huey still. But she was shy with someone she didn't know. And Huey isn't a easy man to get to know.

"Slow down Malcolm what's wrong?" Huey asked.

"She took the bear from me!" Malcolm whined and pointed at Jazmine.

"From what I saw you were fighting with Rosa over it," Huey said.

"But I had it first!"

"It doesn't matter Malcolm," Huey said, "you are under Jazmine's care when I am working so you have to listen to her."

"Why?"

"Because I say so. You listen to Jazmine while I'm away is that understood?" Huey said sterning. Malcolm nods his head but his eyes never left the floor.

"Alright now sit at the table," Huey said and Malcolm did as he was told. Rosa was already seated as Jazmine brought over lunch for everyone. She tried to engage in conversation with the kids but either one was talking. This had gone on long enough in her opinion. If they were all going to live together than they need to talk to one another. After they were finish, the kids left for the bedrooms.

"Anyways I need to get back," Huey said, "but thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome," Jazmine said, "but do you have a few minutes? I want to talk to you about the kids."

"What? Is there something else that happen today?"

"Oh no nothing like that. But I want to get to know Malcolm on a one to one basic. I mean we are all living together now and we all need to get along," she said.

"I agree but they will adapt," Huey said.

"It's been months Huey," she said, "and my daughter doesn't know you as much as your son doesn't know me. If we want a peaceful environment than we need to have that one on one with them. At least think about it before you say no."

"Alright but I have to go," he said, "make sure they behave themselves."

Jazmine rolled her eyes at his comment. It wasn't as easy as he thought. She started cleaning the kitchen and thought of ways to connect with Malcolm in anyway possible.

:

Well, as the old saying goes it was easier said than done, Jazmine thought to herself as she walked through the park with the kids strapped into their stroller. She tried to engage in conversation with Malcolm but he was completely standoffish. He was definitely his father's son. One word answers and didn't really want to be around her. But Jazmine kept trying without trying to push Malcolm into something he wasn't ready for.

Bur for now, she would just maintain the best way she knew how to make sure the kids were as comfortable as possible.

"Alright you two," Jazmine said stopping the stroller near the playground. "We are only staying for a little bit because we have things to do this afternoon alright?"

They both nodded there heads as Jazmine unfasten their seat belts. They headed off to the playground, which made Jazmine laugh. She brings them here everyday just to make sure they get proper exercise before heading out to go shopping. She found they were more manageable when they were able to release some of that energy.

And it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the weather was warm. She really couldn't ask for a better day.

She watch the kids play on the playground, they only time she could see that they were not fighting each other. But it was peaceful and both of the kids were enjoying it.

"Alright Rosa! Malcolm! Come on we have to get going!" Jazmine yelled out. Rosa came quickly to her mother as Malcolm walked slowly. Sometime she wonders if he did this on purpose. But a scene stops him in his tracks.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear…."

Malcolm watched on with fascination as those people sang to a young boy with his mother kissing his cheek as he blew out the candles. Malcolm didn't move from his spot as the boy had presents all around him.

"Hey Malcolm," Jazmine said gently, "we need to get going."

"What's that?" he asked her pointing at the birthday party.

"Well it's a birthday party. They are celebrating the day he was born," Jazmine said but happy that he was able to ask her something.

"Oh."

They watch for a few more minute everyone having fun with the gifts being unwrapped.

"Come on, we need to be home before your daddy gets home," she said taking his hand. Once they were buckled up, they headed out of the park and into the market.

Thankfully everyone in the house were vegetarians. She has given the kids meat before but they didn't like it. And Huey was a health nut so it wasn't a big deal. She grabbed everything they needed for their weekly meals. Huey took care of most of the bills and the renovations, so Jazmine did all the laundry (and blushes every time she touches Huey's boxers) and did all the cooking. It was better to come home to a hot meal everyday and Jazmine knew she was the better cook between the two of them.

As she was looking at apples, Jazmine notice that Malcolm and Rosa was eyeing the cupcake display. They were placing carrot cake and raspberry lemon in their case.

"Mama," Rosa said with a dazzling smile she could have only learned from Jazmine.

"Not today baby," she said pushing the stroller out of the way after paying for her apples.

"Please?" Now she was giving her the puppy eyes.

"I say not today, we have to get home."

"But mama."

:

"It was good Jazmine thanks," Huey said as they all finished their dinner. Malcolm was more than quiet today as they ate. Rosa too but Jazmine couldn't figure out why.

"Alright you two," she said after she finished dinner, "it's bath time. Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" Rosa said rushing towards the bathroom. Malcolm didn't move from his spot on the couch as Huey watched the news. She just shook her head and washed her daughter up. She put in bubbles and they had fun. After she dried and gotten her into her pjs, they walked into the living room.

"Hey Huey, can you watch Rosa while I give Malcolm a bath?"

"Sure," he said, "Malcolm go with Jazmine."

Malcolm gave him a look before willingly left with Jazmine as she placed Rosa on the couch with Huey.

"Okay Malcolm don't worry there is no bubbles," she said softly. Bath time with Malcolm wasn't fun, he always tries to get out of the tub or fought with her when she was bathing him. Half the time Huey had to do it because he wouldn't do it for her. But tonight for some reason there was no problems, he got undress, they washed his hair and body and let her dry him. He didn't put up a fuss about it tonight.

"Thank you sweetie," she said, "now which one do you want?" She held up two different kinds of pjs for him to chose. Malcolm lifted his eyebrow up, like he was wondering what she was up to. But he ended up picking out the blue one.

"You know you can talk to me Malcolm," Jazmine said softly, "I know this is most likely a bit weird for you."

Malcolm just stares at her while she put on a fresh diaper and his pjs.

"But I hope we can get along because I really do like you sweetie," she said, "come on let's go back to your dad."

He nods and they walk together into the living room. But Jazmine was confuse in what she saw. Huey was sitting in the middle of the couch and Rosa was curled up in the corner. Did something happen?

"Rosa, go pick out a book and we'll read out here," Jazmine said. Rosa took of running towards their bedroom. It was confusing.

"Malcolm you are welcome to join us," she said. He shook his head and went into his bedroom. But the puzzling thing was Rosa behaviour.

"Hey Huey did something happen?" she asked.

"No we were watching TV," he said, "why?"

"Because she usually warms up to people by now," Jazmine said confusing.

"It's a different situation Jazmine. Has she ever lived with males before?" he asked.

"No it was always us."

"I figured as much. Give it time Jazmine because Malcolm is still adjusting to everything as well," he said.

Speaking of Malcolm.

"Huey when is Malcolm's birthday?" she asked thinking back to the park today.

"It's next week May 24th."

"Here mama!" Rosa said giving her the book. Rosa just had good timing.

"I'll let you two be," he said, walking into the bathroom.

Once Huey was out of sight, she had to ask. "Did Huey do something baby? I have to know if he did."

Rosa shook her head.

"Nothing happen?"

"No mama," Rosa said softly.

"Than why are you afraid of Huey? He is a very nice man."

"Because he's mean and scary looking," Rosa said seriously.

Jazmine almost had to laugh but suppressed it. She couldn't disagree because Huey always looked unhappy as long as she could remember.

"Okay sweetie but he is nice," Jazmine said opening the book. As she was reading the story to her daughter, something caught the corner of her eye. Malcolm was trying to hide behind the wall but was listening in. Jazmine raised her voice a little louder for him to hear. She hope that what she had plan would work in breaking Malcolm out of his shell.

:

Jazmine sat in the park watching the kids play on the playground. It was Malcolm's birthday today and she hoped what she had plan will show him that she did care about him. He was slowly starting to talk to her but it was either a question or it was one word answer. She wasn't complaining about it because it meant that he was starting to trust her a bit.

She had already gotten him a couple of presents when they were last in the bookstore picking up a book for Huey. She even had them gift wrapped. Now she needs to go to the market.

"Malcolm Rosa we're leaving!" Jazmine hollered out. Rosa ran up to her mother as Malcolm walked more slowly. His eyes were on another birthday party but this time for a little girl. Once she had them strap in the stroller, they all headed towards the market. She did her usual shopping but as the kids were not looking, she quickly got a carrot cupcake for Malcolm. She hope this will help him.

:

"It was good thanks," Huey said as they all finished dinner. It was Malcolm's favourite. Bean chilli with garlic bread. Huey had been working on the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He wanted all the major renovations done before getting on to the easy work. Better weather he says.

"Thank you Huey," she said smiling, "did you like it Rosa?"

"Yes mama you are the best!"

Jazmine laughs at her comment. She always finds a way to put a smile of her face.

"Did you enjoy it Malcolm?"

He nods but doesn't say anything else. His eyes were casted down and his shoulder were slumped.

"Anyways I need to get back to work," Huey said, "happy birthday Malcolm."

He nodded as Huey patted his head and walked away. Huey didn't like birthdays and she didn't want to do this in front of him.

"Hey Malcolm," Jazmine said softly. His eyes widen when he saw two candles on top of a cupcake. He stared at the cake and candles set down in front of him.

"Happy birthday to you," Jazmine sang, "happy birthday to you."

Rosa joined in, "Happy birthday dear Malcolm. Happy birthday to you."

She kiss him on the cheek. But Malcolm didn't say anything as Jazmine laid the two presents down besides him on the table.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Yeah happy burthdaee," Rosa echoed her mother.

But Malcolm did something unexpected. He started crying.

"Malcolm what's wrong?" Jazmine said panicked.

"Jazmine what did you do?" Huey said as he came back into the kitchen.

"I don't know," she said, "I wanted him to have a good birthday so I just got him a cupcake and some gifts."

"You didn't think to talk to me about this?" Huey said angry, "because I want Malcolm-"

Malcolm jump into Jazmine's arms and just cried as his head was buried into her shoulder. His little arms were wrapped around her neck. Huey look at them in shock. Malcolm never did that before to anyone. Not even to him. He watched on as Jazmine whispered in his ear and rubbed his back to calm him down. Rosa looked confused. People were always happy on their birthday, why not him?

Once Malcolm was calmed down, Jazmine had him look at her in the eye.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"This is what you wanted right?"

He nods his head again and gave her a small smile. Jazmine smile was bigger.

"Good now blow out your candles and make a wish," she said gently. He did just that.

Huey looked on as Jazmine and the kids ate the cupcake. He couldn't believe that she actually did it. She managed to break through Malcolm's shell.

"Now that was yummy," she said, "do you want to open your presents?"

Malcolm nodded and grab one of the presents off the table and ripped it opened. Jazmine laughs as Malcolm held the DVD of the Lion King.

"We'll watch it tomorrow since it's going to rain okay?"

"Okay," Malcolm said excited as he ripped open his last present. It was a book: The Fire Station by Robert Munsch. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"I know you like to watch the fire engines go by."

Malcolm hugged her again, thanking her.

"Alright it's time for your bath. Do you want to go first?"

He nodded and took her hand to go into the bathroom.

"Okay you have two choices for pjs," she said holding them up. He chose the green one tonight. As she ran the water, "Bubbles."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He never like them before but nod his head. After he was finished bathing (liking all the bubbles) and put into his pjs, she walked him back into the living room where Huey and Rosa were sitting on the couch. Rosa still hasn't warmed up to Huey yet because she was still at the end of the couch as Huey sat near the other end.

"Alright Rosa your next!" Rosa jumped off the couch to her mother.

Malcolm ran right to his dad smiling, "What do you say to Jazmine Malcolm," he said, helping him on the couch.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Jazmine said walking away with Rosa's hand in her. She did the same thing with Rosa as she did with Malcolm. Having choices was always something she wanted to teach Rosa and it wasn't going to be any different with Malcolm. Rosa got to pick her pjs and had bubbles in the bath. Once she was finish, they headed towards the couch to have their story time but Malcolm was waiting for them with his new book in hand.

"Please," he said holding up his book.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" she asked.

Malcolm nod his head, begging with his eyes.

"Alright, get up there," Jazmine said pointing to the couch. She giggled when Malcolm was scrambling to get on the couch fast.

"My story?" Rosa asked pouting.

"Well since its Malcolm's birthday today we are going to read his story tonight," Jazmine said softly.

Rosa pouted and put her head down. But Jazmine picked up her daughter and placed her on the other side of her as she sat down.

"I'll tell you what," she said, "you get to pick tomorrow and Malcolm will pick the next night. Than you both get a turn. And on your birthday Rosa, you get to pick any story you want. Does that sound fair?"

Both kids nodded their heads. Kissing each of their foreheads Jazmine began to read their story as they both cuddled up to either side of her to look at the pictures. She used funny voices so the kids laugh and it made them want more. It warmed her heart to have both of them there with her for a simple thing.

Huey stopped what he was doing when he hear the laughter. He made sure that no one could see him as he peaked in on them. Seeing Malcolm laughing with Jazmine and Rosa was an amazing thing to see. He looked like he belong with them, sitting on that couch and getting a story read to them. When they were finished, the kids begged to re-read the story. But Jazmine stood up and reach for both of their hands and walked them to their bedroom.

Huey watch them as they disappeared, returning to his work on the master bathroom. His heart has been closed for a long time but maybe just maybe it will open again.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. I hope everyone has been well. Here is chapter 3 of Blending Love. Enjoy and please give feedback. And Warning some of you may not like Huey in this chapter but remember their learning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **HIT HIT WHACK! HIT HIT WHACK!**

Huey took in deep breaths as he kept hitting the punching bag he had install in the basement. It was early in the morning before anyone else was up for his training and his meditation. He always tries to have not only his body fit but his skills were at its peak. It was harder to do those things when he had Malcolm. Huey figured that soon he will be at a age where they could go to a dojo for his training.

 **HIT HIT WHACK! HIT HIT WHACK!**

Every punch he hit felt good and every kick he landed tighten his muscles to it's brink. Huey was loving every minute. As he did another kick/punch combination he notice out of the corner of his eye, a flash of blonde hair coming from the stairs. He stopped what he was doing as he took deep breaths, looking towards the stairs. He could have swore that he saw it. It couldn't have been Jazmine because she would have just announced herself and she loved sleeping in. When he heard the little patter of feet above him, he figured that it was Rosa who was up.

Wiping the sweat off his face and body, Huey quickly put on a shirt before heading upstairs to begin the morning. He heard Jazmine talking on the phone as she was sitting at the kitchen table with all of her appointment books in front of her.

"Alright so we are confirming yourself, the mothers and all of the bridesmaids?" Jazmine asked with the sound of concern in her voice as she written something down.

But it still had that sweetness that describe Jazmine. But everything about her was all woman compare from the last time he had seen her. From the curvy hips and ass to the fuller breast he figure she had gotten when she had Rosa. Huey had to shake though thoughts out of his head. Despite being her friend and roommate, he really didn't want to think about those things, featuring her.

As weather was getting warmer and with Jazmine wearing a lower cut top and cut off shorts. Showing off what she had wasn't helping his thoughts as he grab a bottle of water from the fridge and chugging down the contents.

Jazmine listens to her client as the kids started running into the kitchen. Malcolm had completely warmed up to Jazmine after the whole birthday thing. Huey still wasn't happy about it but it made Malcolm's day. She kissed each kids' forehead before resuming her conversation and writing down notes.

"Okay the price is still the same for everyone and I will need to do treatment on all of you within 48 hours before the wedding day," Jazmine said listening to the bride who had hired her. "Great I can do that. I will see you Thursday night!"

As Jazmine hung up her cell, she let out a groan and put her head on the table.

"Jazz," Malcolm said, tucking on her shirt, "what's wrong?"

She looked over and smiled, clearing having a bonding moment. He had taken to call her Jazz because Jazmine was still a mouthful to him.

"It's nothing sweetie," she said picking him up and setting him on her lap. "Work is driving me crazy!" She started tickling him which he started laughing. Rosa watch on from her seat looking sad.

Once Malcolm calmed down, Jazmine started to get cereal out for the kids.

"Rough day?" Huey asked. Jazmine raised her eyebrow, he wasn't one for jokes usually.

"It's going to be," she said, pouring out the cereal in plastic bowls, "they had added four extra people to my list of things to do."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? They're having a traditional Nigerian wedding. The second day is their legal/American wedding."

"Ouch."

"Yeah so I have to be there Thursday night to applied their treatment before they go off to the first wedding," Jazmine said taking the food to the kids. Malcolm attack his food as soon as it was put in front of him. Rosa took slower bites.

"So what's the problem?" Huey asked.

"I now have to figure out who is going to babysit Rosa and Malcolm on Thursday and Saturday," she said, "I can't have Mrs. Brown do it."

When she first met Ebony Brown, she expected an older, grandmother type woman when Huey said elderly. Not a intelligent professor who was still beautiful. But she was one of the most kindest woman she had ever met.

"I'll watch them on Thursday and Saturday," Huey said.

Jazmine looked at him in confusion, "I thought you were planing on finishing the bathrooms this weekend?"

Because of the vast knowledge Huey had with home repairs. Huey was able to do all of the work on the house and fast. He was working fast since it was now summer time but didn't mean he couldn't pick up a few classes to teach.

"I'll finished the sealing Friday night so it has time to set," he said, "than finished it on Sunday."

"Are you sure?" Jazmine asked.

"What? Malcolm still my kid and I haven't been spending as much time with him as I should," he said.

They heard sniffling when they saw Rosa crying in her seat.

"Rosa what's wrong?" Jazmine said panicked, going over to her daughter. But Rosa took off before she could get any answers. Huey and Jazmine watched her head towards the bedroom.

"Malcolm what happened?" Jazmine asked confused.

"Don't know," he replied and went back to eating his breakfast.

Jazmine headed towards the bedroom and when she walked in, her heart broke. Rosa was curled up into her little bed as tears streamed down her face.

"Rosa," Jazmine said softly as she lean down to her, "you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I… I do not like it… here," Rosa said hiccupping.

"Oh baby," Jazmine said giving her a kiss. "I know it's hard but we have new home we need to get use to."

"No no no!" Rosa cried out.

"Rosa!"

"No! I hate Hue! He is scary! And he do not like me," Rosa cried out.

"What's makes you say that?" Jazmine asked.

"Cause he is mean!" Rosa said running out of the room.

Jazmine sat on the floor trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

:

Rosa was pretty much quiet for the rest of the day. She really didn't eat anything at dinner or really wanted to play with the bubbles at bath time. It worried Jazmine to see her daughter so depress because this wasn't like of her.

After getting her changed into her pjs, she headed out to the couch as Malcolm ran up to Jazmine. After finishing his nightly routine, they headed back into the living room. Jazmine smiled when she saw Rosa sitting on the couch talking quietly to a stuff bear.

"Rosa be quiet," Huey said paying attention to the news of the night.

Jazmine was shocked. Did he really just say that to her daughter?

"Rosa will have story time in bed alright?" Jazmine called out. Rosa got off the couch and ran to her mother. Since it was her night to choose a story, Jazmine read it out loud for the kids but anger still course through her. She knew she needed to talk to Rosa about Huey's behaviour.

After the story was finished, Jazmine picked up Malcolm and brought him to bed. After saying good night she headed back into her bedroom with Rosa still on her bed looking sad.

"Rosa you need to tell me. Does Huey tell you to be quiet a lot?" Jazmine asked.

When Rosa nodded her head, it anger Jazmine more.

"Rosa, I'm sorry I didn't know. Does he do anything else beside that?"

"Just go away," Rosa said softly and sadly, "Mal com can but not me."

Jazmine felt a bit of relief. But disrespecting her daughter was out of line. Rosa teared up again because she was confused.

"It's okay baby," Jazmine said rubbing her back as Rosa let out a cry. Her daughter was everything to her and she would be damn if anyone was treating her poorly.

"I'll tell you what," she said, "you can sleep in mommy's bed tonight."

When Rosa gave a little smile, Jazmine became a bit more relax. Giving her a kiss on her cheek, she quietly sang to her as she fell asleep. As she watch Rosa sleep peacefully, the anger was still there.

She was going to talk to Huey about this and now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jazmine demanded.

"What?"

"You just told my daughter to be quiet?"

"I was trying to listen to the news," Huey said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't give a shit Huey," Jazmine said, "she is almost two years old. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I know how old she is," Huey said in defence, "but I had a long day and I wanted some quiet."

"How often do you do this?"

When Huey didn't answer, it pissed her off more.

"I get that you are tired and you do a lot around here but you do not disrespect my daughter," Jazmine said, "you said it yourself that we all need to adapt to all of us living here. Did you even get to know her? Or do you ignore her like she wasn't there?"

"How do I get to know a little girl?" Huey asked.

Oh he did not just say that, Jazmine thought.

"You are forgetting one thing Huey. She is MINE little girl. I got to know YOUR son. There are gender neutral things to do out there with the both of them. I know that you do things with Malcolm when you can so why can't Rosa join in once in awhile," Jazmine said pissed off.

Huey just stare at her. Where was she going with this?

"And if you can't give my baby girl the respect she deserves than maybe it's best I move out."

"You are going to let a two year old decide that?" Huey asked, "and we have an agreement."

"If Malcolm was in the same situation Rosa was in, what would you do?" Jazmine said, "and I will still keep out agreement but I would do it someplace else. I have no one but her and she is everything to me."

"What about your parents?" Huey asked interested. From what he remember about them, they love Jazmine to pieces.

"I was told not to contact them when they found out I was pregnant. Right after Rosa's sperm donor told me to get an abortion," Jazmine said pissed off.

He didn't know Jazmine was completely alone with only Rosa as her only family. What was Tom and Sarah thinking? he thought.

"Either way Huey," she said, "you either show my daughter a bit of respect or we're out of here."

Huey watched her walk off to her bedroom. But he could admit to himself that he felt like shit. Because if Malcolm was in the same situation he put Rosa in than he would have done the same thing.

Huey put his head in his hands trying to figure out how to dig himself out of the mess he put himself into.

:

It was Thursday night as Huey walked home from the subway. He was hoping that things weren't as tense as they have been this past week. Jazmine pretty much didn't speak to him unless it was something important. She did keep Malcolm out of it, giving him the respect he needed. After that conversation, he started looking at things Rosa may like but was coming up empty. She was just like any normal child, like stuff animals, stories read to her. Nothing really unique. But he did notice that she was watching him when he did his morning exercises. Although he didn't know why. But Huey was trying to make amends as he walked up to the house. But the smell coming from the kitchen made him cough.

"What is that?" Huey said coming into the kitchen as the pots were cooking something and the look of disgust.

"That is my special hair relaxer," she said, putting something into the pot.

"Hair relaxer?" Huey said with his eyebrow raised.

"Relax it isn't the stuff you made when we were kids," Jazmine said, "this is all natural and with a bit of time, it works extremely well."

"And I take it that the kids didn't have dinner yet?" he asked as Jazmine poured the contents of her hair relaxer into bottles.

"Yeah you are going have to fix them something to eat," she said finishing filling the bottles and placing them into her bags, "and it's Rosa night to pick out a book for story time before they go to bed."

"Alright, by the way you look nice," he said, grabbing things out of the cupboards. She did wearing a nice pair of black skin tight pants, a loose one sleeve shirt and a pair of sexy red pumps. Her hair was down in curls and her make up was natural featuring her green eyes.

"Thank you?" Jazmine said questioning his motive. Than she notice a bag by his foot.

Before she could ask about it, the kids came from the bedroom. She was happy at least they were getting along finally.

"Malcolm come here," Huey called out, "I got something for you."

Malcolm went up to his father as Huey pulled out a kid's doctor kit.

"Tanks!" he said and hugged his father. Rosa looked behind her mother's legs as Jazmine was wondering what is going on.

"Rosa come here," he said noticing that she was behind Jazmine. Jazmine raised an eyebrow to Huey wondering what he was up to. Slowly Rosa when to Huey but still kept her distance. Huey pulled out a new stuff animal for her. It was a grey bunny.

Huey handed it over to her, "Its yours."

Rosa looked at Huey than at the bunny before taking it.

"Do you like it Rosa?" Jazmine asked.

Rosa nodded her head as she hugged the bunny. But she was still unsure of Huey.

"What do you say?" Jazmine said.

"Tank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Huey said and watch Rosa take off.

"Buying her things isn't going to help the problem," Jazmine said once they were alone.

"I know," he said, "and you're right I need to treat them equally."

Jazmine nods her head, "Anyways I gotta go. Remember they still need a bath tonight."

Jazmine called out to the kids telling them she had to leave for work. Giving them both a kiss and a hug each before leaving. Huey had to try because without a doubt, he needed her.

:

Huey was tired. He didn't know how Jazmine did it everyday when he was either working or fixing the house and sadly it was only for the night. Rosa stayed far away from him as possible as Malcolm talked his ear off because of his gift. But he was glad to see that the stuff bunny he gotten her was closed by her. He ended up cooking veggie patties and steamed vegetables for their dinner. At least he didn't hear any complaints. But bath time was interesting. Huey now knew why Jazmine bathe the kids separately.

"Rosa no!" Malcolm said pulling her hair. Rosa cried out and went to hit him but he had a good hold on her hair.

"Malcolm please don't do that," Huey said taking his hand away from Rosa's hair. Rosa was crying as she rubbed her head.

"You alright?" he asked, checking the spot where some of her hair was pulled.

She nodded her head and out of no where, splash Malcolm and Huey good.

As the kids splashed around, Huey decided that they were clean enough and got them out of the tub. He was never going to do that again as he put on a change of clothes. After they were dried and changed into their pjs, with protest on how they didn't have the one they wanted. Once he was finished reading Rosa story and again another round of protest because they wanted another story.

He was tired. Having two toddlers to run after made him tired. He turned on the TV for the UFC fight that was on. As he relaxed into the couch, he noticed that Rosa was out of her bed and watching the fight. But it wasn't in fear but fascination.

"Rosa what are you doing out of bed?" Huey asked.

Rosa came out still holding the bunny Huey gotten her in her arms.

"You do that," she said pointing to the TV.

"I can," he admitted.

Rosa stood there watching the women's fight as he also saw Malcolm watching from the corner of the living room.

"Do you want to watch?" he asked. If she was interested in this than maybe he stood a chance. Huey almost smiled when Rosa gave him the biggest smile to him and ran up to the couch where he was sitting.

Once she was seated (not backed into the corner like she always does) besides Huey, she did something unexpected.

"Mal Com," she called out. Suddenly Malcolm ran up to the couch and sat on the other side of Huey.

Huey knew that he really shouldn't allow them to watch this but he was planning on training Malcolm when he was older. But watching Rosa become interested he was starting to consider training Rosa as well. He did his best to explain everything he could to two two years old and Huey actually got to know Rosa through this and he had some hope that there could be a bond.

;

Jazmine laughs when she arrived home and saw them all spread out on the couch sleeping. But it made her smile. Huey was trying and Rosa didn't look out of place. Like they all belong.

She gotten Rosa and Malcolm to bed and woke up Huey because he was too heavy to put to bed.

"How did it go?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Well enough," he said, "and I don't know how you do it."

"It isn't hard, you have to keep their attention long enough so they can understand," Jazmine said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Still it isn't easy," he said.

"You're right it isn't," she said, "but thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for the kids, both of them," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, "and you're right we have to treat them equality."

They sat in silences but it wasn't uncomfortable. But either knew what to say to each other.

"Anyways I'm exhausted, good night Huey," she said getting up.

"Good night Jazmine," he said watching her walk into her bedroom.

:

 **HIT HIT WHACK! HIT HIT WHACK!**

Huey did his morning routine as he hit and kick the punching bag. Last night was defiantly an eye opener for Huey. All the things Jazmine did for himself and his son was truly appreciated now he had to live in her shoes. And there was Rosa. She was a truly a sweet little girl like her mother and maybe have a good bond with her. Because they were in this for the long haul and she was right, they needed to get to know each other children. The one on one wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Speaking of children, Huey saw a flash of blonde hair at the top of the stairs. He stopped his movements and took in deep breathes.

"Rosa," he called out.

Her little head peaked from the top of the stairs looking down at him, curious eyes were on him.

Huey moved to the bottom of the stairs towards her. He noticed a bottle of water in her hands. She pointed it towards him with a concern look in her eyes. When Huey took the bottle from her hands, she smile. It was progress.

"Do you want to see?" he asked her.

Rosa nodded her head, reaching out to him. Huey pulled her into his arms and took her towards the punching bag. She stared wide eyed at it and touched it with her little hand. She looked at Huey, as if she was asking something.

"It's alright," Huey said, "give it a hit."

Rosa did just that and giggles and did it again.

"Rosa come here," Huey said getting down to her level. She walked over to him and smile.

"Can you do this?" he said holding his hand in up with his fingers closed in towards his palm. When she copied his hand, he showed her how to do a proper palm thrust.

The laughter came out of her when she managed to move the bag.

Huey knew that he was going to end up training Rosa. But at least they now had something in common.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank to you everyone who has review so far. I can't believe how much all of you really like this idea. So enjoy as usual and be sure to give feedback as well so I can make this better. Again Thank you everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Jazmine woke up earlier than usual. That was the one part of her job she hated when doing a wedding event. Getting up at the crack of dawn to make sure her clients look their best on their big day. The last bride was happy even tipping her double than the recommended. But the bride did spring on four other people at the last minute.

Now she had another bride and her maids to do hair for. So far they didn't seem so bad after giving them her treatment.

She gotten dressed in her usual black attire but this time it was a tighter shirt, looser pants and gold peep toe shoes. She always tried to look as professional as possible within a budget but didn't mean she couldn't look good and sexy.

As Jazmine double checked to make sure she had all of her equipment and products she needed, she stopped when she heard the giggling her daughter. Coming from the basement?

 _What the hell was her daughter doing in the basement?_ She thought.

Jazmine headed towards the basement as the door opened, revealing a shirtless Huey carrying Rosa up in his arms. Jazmine didn't know what was more shocking about that scene. Huey being shirtless or that Rosa was laughing in Huey's arms.

"What were you two doing in the basement?" Jazmine asked as Huey set Rosa down. Jazmine wished he didn't do that because she got an excellent view of his exposed chest. An impressive six pack, firm pecks and strong arms all framed him well. And it didn't help that his joggers pants highlighted his boxer briefs and how deep his V went. She blushes and turned away because it didn't matter how attractive Huey is, she didn't want to have those thoughts on a man who she and her daughter was living with.

"Here Hue!" Rosa said handing Huey a bottle of water. Huey took it and said thanks. Rosa smile brightly at him before going over to the table to wait for breakfast.

Huey took a sip of water, "She likes hitting the punching bag downstairs."

"We have a punching bag downstairs?" Jazmine said in disbelief.

"It was the first thing I had install when we moved here."

"And you allow Rosa to hit that thing?"

"It's something we have been doing for awhile now," he said, "and you said I need to have some one on one time with her. So why not?"

Huey could admit that is bond was growing with Rosa. He still did things with Malcolm but having her there in the morning was a good way to get to know her. It seems she was a mixture of a girly girl and a tom boy because she wasn't afraid to get dirty. And he started watching them on weekends Jazmine was working.

"I'm worried that Rosa will hit anyone because she thinks it's alright," Jazmine said.

"I promise that I will teach her it's only for emergencies," he said taking out cereal for everyone.

Malcolm walks in with a grumpy look on his face. Jazmine guessed that everyone woke him up.

"Morning Malcolm," Jazmine said giving him a kiss on the forehead. He whines as he goes and sits at the table.

"We'll talk about this later," Jazmine said getting her stuff, "or I'm going to be late."

"Alright have a good day," Huey said waving. After saying good bye to the kids she headed out. Huey shook his head and sip his coffee. At least he wasn't the only one with those thoughts.

:

"Alright," Huey said stopping the stroller, "make sure that I can see you at all time."

When the kids nodded their heads, he unbuckled them out of the strollers. They ran off as soon as they were out. Huey watch them from the bench where he sat. Malcolm was serious and Rosa was having the time of her life. Two completely opposite of each other but they balance each other out. But there was one question that plague Huey's mind. Why would anyone not want either Jazmine or Rosa? They were great. Not only having Jazmine help him with Malcolm become a better father but knowing that Rosa was a sweet little girl and willing to learn showed him that he could raise a little girl.

He watch them as they interact with each other and with other kids and his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Huey," Mrs. Brown said.

"Mrs. Brown how are you today?"

"I'm well Huey," she said, "I wanted to talk to you about Jazmine."

"What? Is there something wrong?" Huey asked alert. Why would she want to talk about Jazmine?

"Oh no I just wanted to talk to her about taking the kids Monday morning. I can't get a hold of her," she said.

Monday morning? What is she doing Monday morning? Huey thought.

"She is with a client today but I know she will get back to you as soon as she can," Huey said, "I'll tell her you called me to confirmed."

"Thank you Huey have a good day," Mrs. Brown said.

"You too," he said hung up.

Huey was confused. Why would she need Mrs. Brown to watch the kids? Did she do this often? Is there something she wasn't telling him?

As he watched the kids running around as the question plagued his mind. Huey knew he had to talk to Jazmine about this. Because what is she doing?

"Hello."

Snapping out of this thoughts, he turned and looked at an attractive woman. Long black hair, cat like eyes and a body that most men and women would want. Curvy and slim.

"Hello," he said with his guard up.

"I notice you were alone," she said going up and sitting beside him. "I thought you could use the company."

Huey notice how her legs crossed towards him as her body seemed to lean closer to him. But he wasn't interested.

"I'm fine thanks," he said dismissing her. He came here for the kids and that's it.

But she wasn't giving up, "I'm Gia."

"I'm not interested."

"Do you have any children?" she asked keep assisting.

"That's none of your business," he replied quickly hoping that she gets the hint. If he has to claim Rosa as his to get this woman off of his back than he would.

"But you have to be a good daddy you are here."

Huey didn't want to put up with this anymore and stood up.

"Malcolm! Rosa! We're heading out!" he called. But he couldn't see them anywhere.

"MACOLM! ROSA!"

"Is there something wrong?" Gia asked.

"Rosa? Malcolm?" Huey called again. But he couldn't see them.

Something in his gut was telling him that this wasn't good. Something wasn't right.

:

Rosa ran and laugh as she ran away from the kids at the park and chased after a ball a woman threw at them. She was having so much fun! But she notice that she was going to far. Hue said to stay close. As she was ready to walk back to the playground with the ball in hand, a big man blocked her path.

"Well well well what do we have here?" he said. He had dark hair, dark eyes and tan skin.

Rosa stared up at the big man and was scared. She didn't know who he was.

"You're daddy told me to go get you little one," he said in a kind voice.

She didn't trust the man as he came closer to her. Than remember what Hue told her.

"Password?"

The man stopped, "What?"

That wasn't it. Rosa ran as fast as she could back towards the playground, leaving the confuse man behind.

"Hue! Hue!" Rosa called out.

"Ro!" Malcolm said as Rosa was screaming in fear.

"Get the fuck back here!" he screamed and started after the kids once she got to Malcolm.

The kids ran towards the playground, screaming. The man was running behind them as they were coming close to the playground. But he manage to grab onto their arms and they screamed for help.

"You are going to come with-"

WHACK!

He let go and fell right to the ground. But he was kicked in the gut as he tried to open his eyes. When he could, all he saw was wine coloured eyes.

"You want to touch my kids?" Huey said with venom in his voice. The man eyes widen, knowing that he was caught.

"You guys alright?" he called out to the kids. When they nod, he cracked his knuckles.

"So you want to mess with kid?" Huey said advancing onto the man. He shook in fear as he felt again the fist that belong to Huey Freeman. "Than you have to go through me first."

:

"Oh Jazmine! You truly are a miracle worker!" her bride gushes as she stare at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I can't believe how beautiful we all look!" gushed her mother.

Jazmine stood there and swelled with pride, knowing that she had another client who was happy.

"Oh Jazmine I don't know how I can thank you!" Brielle the bride said crying.

"Hey hey no tears," Jazmine said smiling, "it's going to ruin your make-up."

Brielle laughs and Jazmine smiles more, "And you don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job."

"When are you going to open your salon?" the bride's mother, Louise asked.

"I hope to one day but right now I want to raise my kids."

"Oh you have children?"

Jazmine couldn't believe she said kids. She usually say daughter but Malcolm was like another baby to her in the short amount of time she spent with him. For the most part, Malcolm was hers.

"Yeah I love my babies," she said smiling, "they're two."

"Oh that is such a great age."

"What are you talking about? Mine were little shits!"

As the women were talking, Jazmine's cell phone rang in her purse. She took the opportunity to take the call. But she didn't recognize the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hello am I speaking to Jazmine Dubois?"

"Yes."

"Hello Miss Dubois, I'm Officer O'Conner from the Chicago Police Department 34th Prescient. I want to let you know Huey Freeman is here."

Jazmine's blood ran cold. Why would the cops have Huey? He said he was going to take them to the park. Where are the kids?

"What's the problem officer?" Jazmine said nervous.

"We have Mr. Freeman here with two young children. He said the young girl was yours. There was a incident at the park he was attending earlier today."

"Are my babies okay?" Jazmine asked panicked.

"They're fine ma'am. There is nothing wrong with them."

Jazmine breathed a sigh of relief. Her babies were okay.

"Can you come by so you can sign out your daughter?"

"Yes Officer I will be there as soon as I can," she said hanging up her phone. Jazmine quickly started packing her things.

"Are you alright Jazmine?" Brielle asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have an family emergency," she said frantic as she finished putting the last of her stuff in her bag. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon."

"Don't worry child, you finished your work and I hope everything is well," Louise said, "here this is your pay."

"Oh my that is too much!" Jazmine said quickly counting the bills.

"It isn't and I'll get my husband to drive you to where you need to go," she said softly.

"Thank you," Jazmine said crying.

:

"Thank you so much Marco," Jazmine said grabbing her things out of the car. The bride's father was nice enough to drive her to the police station where Huey, Malcolm and Rosa were all being held. It was scaring the shit out of her.

"No problem darling I was on my way to the church anyways," he said laughing, "I hope everything is well."

"I'll call you and let you know if everything is alright," she said shutting the car door.

"Make sure it's before the ceremony!" he called out to her as Jazmine ran into the police station. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. What could have happen? Did Huey do something stupid? Or was there something else? All these thoughts were in her head as she ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me but I am looking for Huey Freeman, Malcolm Freeman and Rosa Dubois?" Jazmine said rushing her words out of her mouth.

"Are you Jazmine Dubois?"

"I am."

"Come this way," the officer said. She led her to a small room and was asked to leave her things outside the door.

"Are my babies alright?" Jazmine said.

"They're fine," the officer said opening the door. Huey sat there with Rosa and Malcolm on either side of him. They were looking at something on his phone.

"MAMA!"

"JAZZ!"

The kids ran up to her and she lend down, holding both in her arms. She didn't know that there were tears in her eyes until she felt one of them falling from her face.

"Are you both okay?" Jazmine asked worried.

When they both smiled and nodded their heads, Jazmine held them closer to her as relief rushed throughout her body. When she was finally calm down enough, her eyes raised to Huey. He looked fine but the bruises on his knuckles got to her.

"What happen to your hands?" Jazmine said getting up.

"Nothing really," Huey said calmly.

"Well someone tell me what happen please," Jazmine demanded.

Before Huey could say a word or the kids telling her in a way she couldn't understand, another officer walked into the room.

"Well Mr. Freeman you are free to go," he said looking through his files, "and I wanted to know if Miss Dubois has - Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Jazmine tried not to roll her eyes knowing the officer was more interested in his paperwork.

"I'm Officer O'Conner we spoke on the phone," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Jazmine Dubois," she said returning his hand shake, "what happened?"

"We gotten a call that Mr. Freeman here was in a fight at a public park," he said pointing at Huey. Jazmine gave him a not to happy look but allow the officer to continue speaking.

"Anyways, the man he was fighting was a well known child trafficker name Sergio Maso. By our guess that he was interested in the girl."

Jazmine grab onto Rosa and held her close.

"Anyways him and his partner, Giana Lotta were in the park looking for potential girls for the latest black market of adopting children. We manage to arrest the both of them. But not without half of my squad laughing," he said laughing.

"What happen?"

"Mr. Maso wanted to press charges not only on Mr. Freeman but the kids as well. I guess that Malcolm here manage to break his nose but Rosa here manage to fracture his kneecap before we could even arrest him," he said laughing hard.

As the officer was laughing at what the kids did, both Malcolm and Rosa beamed at Huey with pride, while Jazmine stood there bewildered trying to figure out how.

"But that's not the best part," the officer said laughing, "your kids even managed to take down his partner by themselves. The woman was never so afraid of kids before until them. She even got into the car and told the officer to drive!"

Huey had to chuckle at that because he had never been more proud of them as Jazmine looked at the kids in shock. She thought they were all crazy as they laugh their asses off.

:

"I don't want them at that park anymore Huey," she said as they manage to put the kids to bed, "who knows what kind of weirdos are out there!"

She did remember to call Marco before the cemormy started and everything went without any problems. He was even nice enough to show the picture of the bride and groom. They were a beautiful couple.

"That's why I want to train them," Huey said, sitting down on the couch, "so they are prepared for these situations."

Jazmine sat down beside him. "I can't believe someone could have almost taken my baby away."

"She fine," Huey said, "she did everything I taught her to do."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I have a password system for the kids. If they didn't answer right away than they run and hide," Huey said, "I want them to know code if they are ever in a situation like that again."

"Okay," Jazmine said softy, "because I don't want to deal with that ever again."

"She special Rosa is," Huey said, "a fast learner for someone her age."

"I'm glad that the two of you are getting along," Jazmine said.

"So am I," he said proud. Because she was a special little girl. Then he remember the call he had gotten from Mrs. Brown.

"Anyways I wanted to let you know that Mrs. Brown called me today," Huey said trying to get off topic, "she wanted to know if she was still babysitting on Monday."

"Oh I'll have to call her tomorrow," she said remembering.

"Jazmine what is going on?" Huey said.

"What do you mean?"

"How often do you do this?" he asked.

"Maybe twice a week," Jazmine said meekly.

"Jazmine what are you doing?" Huey said in an accused tone.

"Oh it's nothing. I have a few hair appointments I do for people that's all," Jazmine said sharply.

"Okay and yet you don't seem to have any money," he said accusing her again.

"Look you already know I'm on my own when it came to everything," she said, "all I am doing is paying off my hospital bill."

"What?" Huey said confused.

Jazmine took a deep breath in knowing that this was going to come up. She got up and walked over to the desk to grab a document and gave it to Huey.

"When I was in labour with Rosa, I had some complications and they had to induce labour," she began, "it didn't help that Rosa was born with Jaundice when she was born. She needed treatment right away. It resulted in a high hospital bill."

Huey eye's widen at the amount owing. It was close to $25,000.

"Anyways, I wanted to get that paid off before Rosa started school," Jazmine finished.

"Why didn't you tell me when we talked about all the bills in the house?" Huey asked.

"Because it's my problem," Jazmine said, "I wanted her and she is happy and healthy. I had to do what I had to do."

"Is there anything else you are keeping from me?" Huey asked.

"Nothing. Just I don't want to talk about Rosa's sperm donor because I am ashamed," she said softly.

"Jazmine," Huey said, "you're not alone anymore. When you are ready tell me what happened."

"Thank you," she said, "and thank you for not pushing me on the subject."

"I know you are curious about Malcolm's mother and I don't talk about that. It's only fair that I shouldn't push the subject on you either."

Jazmine nodded in understanding.

"We got a lot to learn don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah we do," he said, "but we're going to be fine."

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! It's Monday and I am wishing for the weekend already. Anyone else? Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain sexual interactions. You have been warn.**

 **Blended Together**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jazmine was asleep when she felt herself being shaken. As she slowly woke up as the shakes got worse. The small hands were gently on her shoulders shaking her with all that tikes might.

"Mama."

Jazmine smiles as she heard daughter try to wake her up. She almost laughs as she was shaken again.

"Mama wake up."

Jazmine decided to lay there acting like she was still asleep. When Rosa sighs, Jazmine felt her get off the bed. Jazmine had no idea what Rosa was up to. Until…

"Mal com come here!" she heard Rosa shouted. Jazmine had to put her face into the pillow to stop herself from laughing. Did Rosa really call for Malcolm to help her?

When she heard two patters of feet coming into the room and two shifts in the bed. Malcolm did come to help her.

"Mama wake up!" Rosa said, shaking her again.

"Jazz please wake up," Malcolm said also shaking her shoulders. Both of them were trying to wake her up because it was going to be a hot summer day and she promise them if they were good than they would go to the Adam's water pad. But today was going to be special.

"MAMA!"

"JAZZ!"

Jazmine pushed the covers off her her and launch herself onto the unexpected kids, tickling them as they went.

"You wanted me to wake up huh?" she said as they tried to get away laughing.

"Well you two will never get rid of me because escaping is futile!" Jazmine said getting another round of laughter out of the kids.

"What are you two doing?"

Everyone looked up and saw Huey standing at her doorway watching them.

"Awake!" Rosa beamed.

"You know it's your mother's day to sleep in right?" he said. Both kids looked sad when they heard that.

"It's alright Huey," she said, "I was getting up anyways. Beside they can't help but be excited."

Huey gave her a look as the kids smile at her, knowing that she was on their side. Huey just shook his head at the situation as both Malcolm and Rosa cuddled up to her and talk to her softly. Huey didn't know the feeling when he watched them all together. Malcolm looked like he belong as Rosa always looked up to her mother. And the fact is that Jazmine always gave equal attention to both kids, making sure that either one was ever going to be left out. A side of her that he never expected and he didn't want it to go.

"Huey?"

Huey snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Can you make sure the kids has something to eat so I can get ready?" Jazmine asked.

He nodded his head and gave a whistle. Both kids jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Jazmine said getting out of bed. When Huey saw the small sleeping shorts and the tight tank top on, he headed out of there. His will power wasn't as strong as he would like it to be.

:

"You all are finish?" Huey ask as he placed some of the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Yeah," they both said finishing their cereal. As Huey took them, he looked up and watched Jazmine coming into the kitchen. His will power was now mostly toss behind him when she said good morning to everyone and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Jazmine had to show off her assets today. But he couldn't blame her because it was fucking hot! Wearing short jeans short that was cut off near the end of her ass, a loose white tank top that was a bit see-through because he could see the light purple bikini top and dark purple flip flops on her feet. A pair of sunglasses was on top her her head and her hair was braided down her back.

"Alright you two," she said, "get ready because we're going to be leaving soon."

Rosa and Malcolm ran into their rooms as Jazmine started getting snacks ready.

"Jazmine that is a bit… revealing," he said.

She stopped what she was doing. "Really."

"Yeah it's revealing," Huey said.

"Well I don't think it is," she said returning to packing the snacks, "I've seen a lot worse."

"I don't want some guy getting the wrong impression," he said trying to find the right words.

"Huey. You already know I'm not dating right now and it's hot so yes some clothes are going to come off."

He wished she didn't say that because now all he could think about was her taking off what she was currently wearing. Huey started washing dishes by hand because once he felt himself get harder, he needed to calm down.

"Look Jazmine I-"

"Huey I get it. You don't want anything to happen to us," she said, "and I do appreciate it but I am not going to ruin Rosa's day because of a little heat," she said.

"What Rosa's day?" he asked as he faced her.

"It's Rosa's birthday today," Jazmine said putting the snacks inside her bag, "my baby girl is officially two now. I told you about it last week."

Huey cursed inside his head. He knew that Rosa's birthday was on July 27th but he figured that he had bit of time. He had been so busy last week because he was getting ready to tear out the kitchen, much to Jazmine's protest because they needed new appliances.

"Yeah I remember," he said.

"Mama which one?" Rosa said coming into the kitchen with two swimsuits in hand. Huey was thankful for the distraction because he now had to think on what to get her.

"Mmhm, I think the yellow one," Jazmine said.

"Hue?" Rosa asked.

"Yellow."

"Okay!" Rosa said running back into the bedroom. Than Huey remember he didn't have anything for Malcolm to wear for today.

"Thank you for that Huey," Jazmine said smiling.

"No problem," he said, "what are you going to do about Malcolm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any summer clothes for him," Huey confessed. He didn't like the feeling that he was so busy lately that he didn't get Malcolm anything. What kind of a father was he?

But the sound of Jazmine laughing irritated him.

"It's alright I already got him some things," she said waving him off.

"What? When was this?"

"When I got Rosa's clothes. I figured since you were so busy with the house I do the shopping. Oh I got you a few things as well," she said.

"Jazmine I can handle that stuff," Huey said, "at least let me pay you."

"Nope!" she said, "you do enough around here and I know how much you hate shopping. It isn't a big deal Huey because you make sure that we have a roof over our heads. I can manage picking up a few things for you and Malcolm when I am getting a few things for Rosa and myself."

That feeling was back and it headed right for Huey's heart. She remember that Huey hated going to the mall for anything. And she knows what he would and would not wear and most likely knew his sizes because she did all the laundry in the house. It was a bit of a break for him.

"Thank you," he said honestly but was a bit concerned what she got for Malcolm.

"Par Par Par," Rosa chanted coming back into the kitchen wearing her swimsuit the wrong way with Malcolm behind him with his red striped shorts on backwards. Jazmine laughs and helps them readjust their clothing. She was even considerate what he preferred Malcolm to wear.

Huey almost lets out a groan when she bend over, showing how good her ass looked in those shorts. He held a tea towel over his ever growing member as Jazmine placed Rosa's hair in two puff balls behind her head.

"Okay Huey will be back around 3 o'clock-sh," she said, grabbing her bag and the kids hands.

"Have a good time," Huey said as calmly as possible.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Hue!"

Huey watch them all walked out of the house and went to the window. Once he saw Jazmine pushing the stroller down the street, he headed right into the bathroom and turned on the water cold.

But it didn't help his harden cock as he stayed in the shower as cold water hit over his body. Images of Jazmine is less cover clothing ran through his brain, her scent filled his nose with the sweetest aromas that only belong to Jazmine and her smile. That smile always got to him even when they were kids. Huey knew he wasn't going to be able to calm down so he took his hand and started pumping his cock hard. He allowed every image of her to consume him as his kept pumping himself for a release. He felt it coming close.

"Shit! Jazmine!" Huey cried out as his seeds released from his body and fell into the awaiting drain below.

Huey took in deep breaths as his body finally was able to calm down after his session. Huey hadn't really done this in a very long time. To jump into a shower and get himself off. He hadn't done that since him and Jazmine were teenagers.

:

"AHHHH!" Jazmine, Malcolm and Rosa screamed as water poured over them. They were all having fun at Adam's Park where there was a free splash pad for them to use. The park was busy as people were trying to cool off from the heat.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Jazmine asked.

"Can we do it again?" Malcolm asked as he held Jazmine's hand, leaving the splash pad with Rosa's hand in Jazmine's other hand.

"Once we have something to eat than we can play a bit more," she said.

"Promise?" Rosa asked.

"I promise," Jazmine said walking towards the stroller and taking out the snacks. Once she puts down a blanket for them to sit on, Jazmine gave them apple slices, whole wheat crackers, cheese cubes and fruit juice. They happily munched on their snack as Jazmine enjoy the day. It was great to see them so happy and they were finally getting along.

Jazmine packed everything up and the kids heard the ice cream truck that was looking for good business and on a day like this the truck had the right idea.

"Can we mama can we?" Rosa asked pointing at the truck.

"Please Jazz?" Malcolm asked as well. They were giving her the cutest pouty look and it made Jazmine laugh. They were so good today, they deserve a little ice cream and she was craving some as well.

"Well…. Alright," Jazmine said teasing them, "but we have to hurry."

The kids shouted out with excitement knowing they were going to get ice cream. Jazmine quickly got them into the stroller and headed over to the ice cream truck.

They chanted until they were in line making Jazmine laugh. They were having a good day and it made Jazmine smile knowing her baby girl was having a good birthday. Taking out her wallet, she made sure she had enough for Rosa's cupcake for later on tonight as her turn was called up.

"NEXT!"

"Hi can I get two icebergs please, one cherry, one grape and a medium raspberry, lemon-lime slushy please?" Jazmine asked and pay for her purchase.

The kids were excited about having a cold treat as Jazmine gave it to them and she took a sip on her slushy. It was what they all needed for today's hot day.

"It's a hot one today huh?"

Jazmine turned to a man who was attractively handsome. Blond hair blue eyes and tan skin. But he gave Jazmine's the chills.

"It is," Jazmine said wondering why he was talking to her.

"You have some cute kids there," he said looking at them. Malcolm stared him down like his daddy taught him to do.

"Thank you," Jazmine said confused. What is going on?

"I'm Nate," he said holding out his hand.

"Jazmine." Returning his handshake.

"Anyways I think it's great that you are babysitting them."

Babysitting?

"I think you got it wrong. I'm their mom," Jazmine quickly stated. Nate's eye widen when he looked back at the kids.

"Oh oh I'm sorry I thought you were single," he said walking away. Jazmine stood there confused. Than she was angry than upset. This was why she didn't date any guy because of that reaction.

"Jazz."

Jazmine looked down at Malcolm who had a sad face on him.

"No more," he said.

"No more mama," Rosa echoed.

"You guys don't want to play at the park anymore?" she asked them. When they nodded their heads, she knew that it was time to go home. Even she wasn't feeling like sticking around after that.

::::

"Jazmine are you okay?" Huey asked as Jazmine was putting dishes from dinner into the sink. Even thought she was still feeling off because of what happened at the park, Jazmine made sure that she made Rosa's favourite, pasta with marianna sauce.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said but her heart wasn't into it.

"Something is bothering you," he said, "did something happen at the park?"

"It's nothing!" Jazmine insisted.

"You're lying, so what happened?" Huey said not dropping the subject.

"I was approached by a guy today," she said, "he was interested in me until I told him I was a mother. But he thought I was babysitting them."

Huey could understand. Some people didn't understand what it was like to be a single parent. Or they assume that Jazmine was married already. But she should be use to it already.

"Sorry to hear that," he said, "but I don't get why that bothers you?"

"Because when they hear that I am a mom they look at me as if I have the plague or something. And it's not just guys but other women too. Like having my daughter is a disease," she said, "I know I shouldn't be bother by it but sometimes it does get to me."

"I understand but listen. Two years ago you made a choice to either give Rosa up or keep her," he said, "if you were back in that place again what would you choose?"

"I would keep her," she said honestly, "because she is the best thing that happen to me."

"Than don't let it bother you anymore," Huey said, "besides she happy, healthy and I know she is looking forward to spending her birthday with her mom."

Than it dawn on Jazmine.

"Oh shit I forgot to get her cupcake!" Jazmine said looking around the kitchen for something to use. She was upset about what that guy said she completely forgot to go down to the bakery.

Huey handed her a white box, "I got her one."

When Jazmine opened the box and saw a raspberry and lemon cupcake sitting there, she was speechless. It was thoughtful that Huey went out and got her one.

"How?"

"The kids told me you were upset about a man and I figured since you got Malcolm a cupcake for his birthday, you would get one for Rosa as well," he said like it wasn't a big deal. But it was to her.

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around Huey. As usual, he didn't hug back but she was expecting that. Huey was thankful that he had at least control his hormones earlier that day because it was hard for him not to be aroused. And grateful when she ended the hug.

It was worth it to Huey because when he saw Rosa's eyes light up at the sight of the cupcake and Jazmine singing happy birthday. The moment was priceless.

When Jazmine, Rosa and Malcolm all ate the cupcake, Huey offer to give the kids a bath since she was with them all day.

"Alright Rosa come on," he said. He was never bathing the kids together ever again.

He made sure that there was bubbles for her because he knew that she liked to play within the bubbles. And it distracted her as he washed her hair and made sure she was clean.

"PINK!" she shouted all of a sudden. As he took her out of the tub.

"What?"

"PINK!" Rosa said again. Huey stood there wondering what she was talking about.

"She means she wants pink pjs," Jazmine said, walking in with Malcolm, who already had his pjs picked out.

"Oh, why?" Huey asked.

"It's good for children to make decisions on their own so I let them pick out between two pairs," Jasmine said, "anyways I figured that you would be finished with her by now so I'll take her and you can take Malcolm."

"Alright," he said handing Rosa to Jazmine and help Malcolm into the tub. Lately everything seems seamless between them when it came to the kids. They still had their fights but after what he witness in the park, they formed a friendship.

"Mal Com!" Rosa shouted through the walls.

"Come!" Malcolm said trying to hurry to get his pjs on. Huey helped him and he took off running. Huey shook his head, it amazed him how quickly attach he became to Jazmine and Rosa.

Huey stood by the door watching Jazmine read to the kids. But he couldn't blame his son because he knew that he was becoming attach to them as well.

And it scared the shit out of him.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a good weekend. I was stuck in bed all weekend with the flu. It sucks doesn't it? But I have another chapter for all of you. Please Read, Review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"STOP!" Malcolm said pushing Rosa away in the cart Jazmine was pushing around the store.

"NO!" she said and kept pulling his hair.

"Alright you two stop it right now," Jazmine said pulling them apart as best as she can, "you both need to behave yourself."

She wasn't sure it was a good idea to bring the kids with them to Home Renovations. There were times they were great and others because they were at each others throats. Jazmine guess that if she had a sibling than this was normal because Huey and Riley were fighting all of the time when they were kids. But lately the kids were at each other throats.

"STOP!" Rosa cried out as Malcolm pushed her.

"Malcolm! Rosa! That's enough!" Huey said walking back to them as he had something he needed. Currently the kitchen was destroyed. But it was coming along because he finally got a part he needed to put in the sink. And she couldn't wait because she was getting sick of eating fast food and sandwiches.

"Are we almost done?" Jazmine asked holding both of the kids hand to keep them from hitting each other.

"Almost," he said, "we need to get a faucets for the sink and a light fixture than we're done."

They push the cart towards the other end of the store. The kids were whining but Jazmine thinks that they were tired.

"Will you be able to get it finished before you head to New York?" Jazmine asked, "because I want my kitchen back."

"It will be done if we get everything today," Huey said.

"And what about the new appliances?" Jazmine had been begging for new appliances because the ones at the house were on it's last legs.

"I don't think so Jazmine."

"Why not? We need them," she said.

"Because if you have forgotten we are still renting," he said as they arrived at the lighting section.

"Maybe Rita will sell the house to us," Jazmine said looking at her options.

"I doubt it."

As they eyed their selection, Huey did think about that. He did want the house but the problem was would Rita sell to them? Them. That word keeps coming up.

"What about this one?" Jazmine said pointing up at a nice fixture that would compliment the kitchen. "And it's on sale!"

"Get it," he said. Huey was ready to get out of there as well. As they headed towards the faucets a lady stop them.

"What a good looking family!" the lady said. It confuse the hell out of Huey and Jazmine. They were looking around on who she was talking to. Until they realized that it was them.

"Oh we're not together," Jazmine said casually.

"Oh," the lady said, "I'm sorry but you both looked like you were a couple."

"It happens," she said getting ready to leave.

"Oh my name is Chloe and would you like to sign up for our contest?" the lady said before leaving, "the grand prize is all brand new, top of the line appliances!"

That stops Jazmine in her tracks. Brand new appliances?

"What kind of appliances?"

"Washer, dryer, stove, fridge, dishwasher, well everything!" she said with excitement.

"Jazmine lets go," Huey said, "we still need a faucets."

"Where do I sign up?" she asked.

"Jazmine!"

"If I win than we get the new appliances we need," Jazmine said as Chloe handed her a clipboard and pen to sign up, "like it or not Huey we need them and soon. It will save us a lot of money on bills and groceries."

Huey shakes his head as Jazmine finishes signing her name. But he knew when she has something in her mind than it was hard to get it out.

"Well good luck!" Chloe said.

"Thank you!" Jazmine said walking away with Huey and the kids.

"Can we get the faucets so we can get out of here?" Huey asked as Rosa pulled Malcolm's hair.

"NOOO!"

They were ready to get out of there.

:::

"Are the kids in bed?" Huey asked as Jazmine sit beside him.

"Yeah they were out like a light as soon as their story was finished," she said getting comfortable.

"I guess the heat got to them," he said changing the channel, "you're a great mom Jazmine."

"Did I get a compliment from the great Huey Freeman?" Jazmine teased.

"I'm stating a fact. You are a great mom Jazmine," he said serious, "you can handle both of the kids well. Better than I can."

Jazmine blushes and was surprise with Huey's 'statement.'

"Thank you," she said, "and you are a good father."

"Not really. I mean I wanted Malcolm and I don't regret having him in my life but it's hard," he confess, "but as you know with the incident with Rosa, I am not really the best parent material like you."

"What do you mean?"

Huey sighs, really not wanting to get into this conversation. "Jazmine, you already know what I am like. How can I translate that to a kid who doesn't understand? I try my best but I didn't even know that Malcolm was missing out until you arrived. When you gave Malcolm that little party? I admit I was pissed but I didn't know that my son wanted that. I don't want him to miss out on his childhood."

"He won't Huey," Jazmine said, "either of them will miss out. Did you miss out on your childhood?"

Huey had to think about that. Did he miss out? He didn't feel like he did but sometimes he did wonder if he did. But than would he know Jazmine? Would their childhood be any different? Because he liked learning about things like Malcolm X and Martin Luther King. His culture and what made him him.

"No, no I don't think I missed out," he finally said.

"Than Malcolm won't and besides you are already doing a good job as I see it."

"How so?" Huey asked as his eyebrow was raised.

"I know that you can calm him down when he is frighten or angry. You teach not only him but Rosa as well. You always made sure that both kids are safe and you spend time with them. That says a lot Huey because there isn't really a perfect parent out there. We have to learn like everyone else."

"Thank you," he said, "can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"What is Rosa?"

"Huh? Huey I don't get…. Does that really matter?" Jazmine said in shock.

"No," he said, "I was just curious. I'll retract that statement."

They watch TV for awhile before anyone could say anything.

"She biracial like me," she said after some time, "it was one of the reasons that attracted me to her sperm donor. Because he understood what I went through."

"I didn't make it easy," Huey said.

"True but you never gave up on me," she said, "anyways I'm going to bed. I'll pack Malcolm's bag for you in the morning."

"Thank you," he said watching her get up.

"Good night Huey."

"Good night Jazmine."

Watching her walked into her bedroom, he figured that it was time to head to bed himself. Turning off all the lights and the TV, he headed to his bedroom. When he saw Malcolm sleeping away in his bed, he knew like Jazmine that Malcolm was the best thing that ever happen to him and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Dad?" Malcolm said waking up.

"Go back to sleep bud," Huey said. He watch his son fall back to sleep and got himself ready for bed.

Huey wasn't really looking forward to his trip to New York with Malcolm but he made a promise that he intended to keep it.

:::

"Alright do you have everything?" Jazmine asked as she double checked Malcolm's bag.

"Yes Jazmine we have everything," Huey said leaving his luggage beside the door.

Malcolm ran up to Jazmine and held onto her tightly.

"WHOA! Malcolm! What's going on little man?" Jazmine asked as he wouldn't let go.

"Stay no go. Stay with you," she heard him muffling out.

"Oh sweetie," she said managing to get Malcolm to look at her in the eyes. "You're going to see your family and your daddy will be with you."

Huey snorted when he heard the word daddy coming out of Jazmine's mouth.

"And you are coming back and will be right here," she said after calming him down.

"Promise?" he said.

"I promise. Someone has to watch the house," she said smiling.

Huey watch them talk until he felt something, rather someone.

"What is it Rosa?" Huey asked as she held on tightly.

"No go," she said tearing up.

"I'm coming back," he said. Something about this was pulling on his heart.

"No go," she said again.

Huey wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of situation. But Jazmine did say that he was a good dad. Granddad use to get him and Riley things when he went on trips. Would that work?

"Listen Rosa," he said leaning down, "I'll get your something from our trip. But you have to be good for your mom alright?"

She nodded her head but sadly.

"And you can come with us next time," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. But be good to your mom."

There was that brilliant smile she has. Just like her mother's.

"Malcolm we have to go," Huey said. With one last hug, Malcolm ran to his father.

"Have a safe trip Huey and be good Malcolm," she said. Rosa went up to her mother and watch the guys leave.

"Well Rosa it just us for the week."

:

The house has been quiet for the past few days. Beside the fact that the dryer died on her. She was lucky that she was able to hang all the clothes in the back yard on a clothes wire.

And poor Rosa was depress. Jazmine guess that she really miss hers and Huey's morning routine. It was something they did together. Like her and Malcolm like to cook together. It was something simple as stirring a pot or pouring something in. They ended up having a bond with those kids. Rosa wasn't the only one depress that Huey and Malcolm were away because Jazmine was feeling it was well.

She did everything she could to keep themselves in routine but it wasn't enough. Jazmine was done with all of this sadness and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Rosa?"

Rosa looked up at her mom sad. She really did miss the guys.

"Do you want to go to the zoo today? See all of the animals?" Jazmine asked.

When Rosa's eyes light up it was the right thing to do.

"Really mama? Amanialmals?"

"Yes baby lots and lots and lots of animals to see."

The shriek of excitement was contagious as Jazmine laughs.

"Alright baby but we have to hurry and get ready," Jazmine said. Rosa took off to the bedroom to get ready as Jazmine quickly made them snacks. In no time they headed out.

:

"Oy man."

Huey looked up as one of his old friends, Michael Caesar sat down beside him. They were at the zoo today because Caesar's soon to be wife wanted to take him there. Huey tagged along but he wasn't into it.

"You look like you were lost in your mind man," he said, "ya kid doesn't seem like he is having a good time. Keeps saying Jazz and Ro. Whatever that means."

"Jazmine and Rosa," Huey said, "our roommates."

"I see," Caesar said, "and I take it you guys are missing them?"

"I know Malcolm is," Huey said watching Malcolm. He was back to his standoffish behaviour and rarely smiles.

"Well she is properly hot."

"Watch your mouth," Huey said pissed, "she is not only my roommate but my friend as well. So have some respect."

"Chill man," Caesar said holding his hands up, "I didn't mean no harm by it. People do strange things for a pretty face."

Huey thought about Jazmine. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, inside and out. And a truly amazing mother not only to her daughter but to his son as well.

"If I didn't know any better Huey, it sounds like you are in love with her."

"I known her since I was ten," Huey stated.

"And I knew Tia since we were nine. And yet I am getting marry her and had a kid with her," Caesar stated back. "Man you never been hung up on a woman before. Not even Adrianne. This Jazmine must be something special if you want to get back to Chicago so bad."

Huey didn't want those feelings, not after what happen to Adrianne. But there happening if he liked it or not.

"Dad?"

Huey looked at Malcolm who looked depressed. Huey knew the feeling. He was missing the girls as well.

"Book?"

:::

"Did you have fun?" Jazmine said getting dinner ready, cutting up the vegetables they needed.

"Yeah," Rosa said holding onto the stuff bunny Huey gave her. She name him Bun Bun which Jazmine thought was funny. But she was still sad and curled up against the couch. The zoo did the trick for a bit and they went shopping later on. But Jazmine knew that she was missing Huey and Malcolm.

"I know you miss Huey and Malcolm baby," she said walking over to where Rosa was sitting. Rosa curled up to her mother as soon as Jazmine sat down.

"But they will be home in a few days baby," Jazmine said rubbing her back, "and remember. Huey said that he will bring you something when he gets back."

"Yeah," she said softly as she held Bun Bun closer to her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jazmine and Rosa looked over at the front door. Who is at the door? Jazmine got up and walked cautiously towards it. Not many people knew where they live.

"Who is it?" Jazmine called out through the door.

"Miss Dubois?"

Jazmine opened the door and saw a woman standing there with two delivery guys behind her.

"Hello Miss Dubois, I don't know if you remember me or not but I'm Chloe from Home Renovations," she said holding her hand out.

"I remember," she said taking her hand to shake, "what are you doing here?"

"You signed up for the contest," she said, "and you are the lucky winner!"

Jazmine stood there in shock. She won? Well it explained why there was two delivery guys behind her.

"Anyways we are here to deliver your prize," she said, "and they are here to set up everything. No charge."

Jazmine was thankful that Huey finished the kitchen before he left as he let them in.

:

Jazmine and Rosa were dead asleep in Jazmine's bed. She was able to keep Rosa busy for the past few days and get all of the chores done. She loved the new appliances she won and didn't have to worry about how to pay for it.

As Jazmine woke up slowly and saw Rosa sleeping away. She knew she was lucky. She had a healthy baby girl, a roof over her head, a safe place to live and food on the table every night. And there was Huey and Malcolm. Malcolm became a huge part of her life. She loves having the little guy around and spending time with him. She was pretty much her other baby. She loves him and she could admit that to herself now.

And than there was Huey. She didn't know how to feel about him. Jazmine remember when she first met him when they were ten. There was something about him than and as they grew older. She remember having a huge crush on Huey when they were teenagers but nothing ever came about it. Because Huey wanted to leave Woodcrest and she wanted to stay. Now he was starring in all of her fantasies again and it creeped her out. Because they not only were roommates but they had kids to think about.

Did she want Huey to have his wicked way with her? Yes! But Jazmine knew Huey wasn't into her that way. And there was all those thoughts about Malcolm's mother. What was she like? What did Huey see in her? Would she ever come back for them?

Jazmine curled up against her daughter and those thoughts kept plaguing her mind.

Until she heard something outside the front door and muffling coming from it. Jazmine stay alert until she knew what was happening. Something she developed over the years of being Huey Freeman's best friend.

When she heard the front door opening, Jazmine think of a getaway plan but than…

"Malcolm you need to be quiet," she heard Huey's voice as the door closed.

Jazmine quickly got up trying not to disturb her sleeping daughter and walked out of her room. She saw Huey and Malcolm standing there tired but they were home.

Malcolm looked over and saw Jazmine standing there.

"JAZZ!" he said and took off running right into her arms.

"Oh little man, I missed you," she said picking him up.

"Miss you," he said as he laid his head within her shoulder and was still hugging her.

"Did you have fun?"

He nodded his head but didn't remove it from her shoulder.

"Did you have a good trip?" Jazmine said to Huey who look tired.

"Not really," he said walking into the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"No."

Jazmine kept her distance from it but she was still curious. But she was happy that they were home.

"Something's different," Huey stated after some time looking at the kitchen.

"Oh I won the contest," Jazmine said.

"You won?" Huey said raising his eyebrow at her. She really missed that.

"Yeah I did," she said smiling. Huey really miss that too. But there was something missing…

"HUE-Y!"

Rosa ran up to him in her night shirt and tried to get into his lap. Huey just simply picked her up and placed her in her lap.

"At least you got my name right," Huey said as Rosa gave the same dazzling smile as her mom did earlier.

"Miss you," she said.

Huey gave a small smile to Rosa that lasted only a few seconds.

"I got you something," he said pulling out a New York City snow globe. It had the Empire State building, the status of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge.

Rosa's eyes widen and stared in aww. Huey shook it a little for her to see the falling snow. Rosa laughs in his arms and handed it to her.

"I promised didn't I?" he said. Rosa nodded her head but her eyes never left the snow globe.

Jazmine smiled as she watched on with Malcolm in her lap. Than she remember something.

"OH Rosa! Didn't we get something for Huey?"

Rosa looked at her mother and took off. Not before she gave back the snow globe to Huey.

"What did you do?" Huey asked.

"Rosa didn't like the fact we missed your birthday," she said as Rosa ran back towards them holding onto some kind of fabric.

"HERE!" she said excited. Huey accepted the gift and saw it was an army jacket with red stars on the shoulders. Like the one he owned when they were kids.

"I did!" Rosa said excited.

"You did what?" Huey asked as Malcolm touched the jacket, liking it.

"Rosa picked it out," Jazmine said, "she got good taste."

Huey picked up on Jazmine's teasing but he really like it.

"Thank you," he said and Rosa gave him a hug. Again he didn't lift his arms but he liked having this little girl in his life.

"Anyways do you want some coffee?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure."

Jazmine walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Huey watched her as the kids played with Rosa's snow globe.

It was good to be home.

###

A/N: To the Guest review: Yes that was the way it was suppose to happen. Sometimes spell check doesn't work lol but thank you for pointing that out. I really appreiate that. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe all the people who have review so far. It blows my mind! So because of the all the awesome reviews I had for all 6 chapters, I wanted to update sooner. Please read, review and enjoy as usual and there is shoutouts to all of you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain sexual interactions. You have been warn.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _"Huey…"_

 _She was tight. Soooo tight as her body accepted his member with ease. He kept pumping in and out of her as her moans became louder._

 _"Oh Fuck!"_

 _"Do you love it Jazmine?" Huey said as he kept his paced, "do you love me fucking you?"_

 _"OH God yes!" she cried, "HARDER!"_

 _Huey speed up his paced but only slightly. Jazmine's cries for a release were heard but he wasn't done. Not just yet._

 _He waited a long time for this moment and he was going to take every damn second of it. As he picked up his pace, Jazmine cried out from the sudden movements and tighten right around Huey's member._

 _"Huey," she chanted._

 _His eyes never left hers._

 _"Huey!"_

 _He felt himself ready to explode as Jazmine cried out._

 _"HUEY!"_

:

Huey shot out of bed from the dream he had. Those dreams were becoming way too frequent in Huey's opinion. As his breathing slowed back to normal, he ran his hand over his face. He was frustrated about what to do about all of this. It was morning and he figure that he would start early on his exercise as he got himself ready for the day. Huey checked on Malcolm who was still asleep before he headed downstairs. As soon as he was down stairs, he started hitting the punching bag.

 **HIT HIT WHACK! HIT HIT WHACK!**

Huey took out his frustrations out on the punching bag. It had been too long since he had a woman in his life or even had sex. Huey debated about dating other woman before but he was a father first and Huey couldn't except anyone that would not except his son. Than there was the matter of Jazmine. She was incredible. Great with the kids, running the household and still manage to have a somewhat steady job. And it didn't help that she was still attractive as they were as teenagers. But she had more curves than he remembered. Huey could admit to himself that at one point in time he wanted Jazmine but he wanted to leave Woodcrest as Jazmine wanted to stay. So he made sure that they stayed friends. It did bother him a bit that they lost touched with each other but sadly that's life.

 **HIT HIT WHACK! HIT HIT WHACK!**

Now that Jazmine was back in his life, he was trying to figure out what to do about it. The attractions wasn't going away and he didn't want her to leave. For the first time in his life, Huey didn't know what to do about the situation he was in.

"HUE-Y!"

Than there was Rosa. If he had a daughter instead of a son, than Rosa would definitely be the daughter he would want. Besides all the girly stuff but sadly, that came with the territory.

Huey went to the bottom of the stairs as Rosa waited at the top of the stairs for Huey to bring her down. They didn't get much of a opportunity now that Huey was back in classes teaching full time. And he was writing his thesis about the struggles of America. It was restricted down to weekends only.

"Morning Rosa," he said bringing her downstairs to the punching bag.

"Morning," she said. She still had a hard time with a few words. Mostly the letter Y but her speech was improving.

"Alright Rosa you ready?" Huey said.

When she nodded her head, Huey put her into position. Morning like these Huey never regretted because for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a family.

:::

"Again mama again!" Rosa said with her arms up. Jazmine didn't have much to do and the kids were getting along so well that Jazmine was able to do yoga for the first time ever since she was pregnant. But when you have two two year olds wanting attention, it became an activity for them as the weather grow colder.

"Alright baby girl," Jazmine said taking a seat on the mat, "Little Man you too."

She directed Malcolm by her shoulders and Rosa by her feet. Rosa grabbed her legs and Malcolm hung onto her shoulders.

"Alright guys you ready?" she asked them. When they said yes, she prepared her body for a V movement.

"On Three. One. Two. THREE!" Jazmine lifted her legs raising Rosa with them and Malcolm was raised up with her shoulders. Both kids were laughing and giggling as Jazmine held the movement.

"What are you doing?"

"Hue-y!"

"Dad!"

They got off of Jazmine and ran over to Huey, hugging his legs because he was home. Huey than notice the pink yoga mat on the floor and Jazmine wearing a purple sport bra and short blue shorts. He almost groan at the sight.

"What were you guys doing?" Huey asked after calming down and the kids got off his legs.

"The kids were interested in what I was doing and than we ended up doing some positions," Jazmine said rolling up the mat. The situation with her outfit and saying positions weren't helping the matter. She rolled up the mat and got up, smiling at him. Until she tripped.

Jazmine was waiting to hit the ground but it didn't happen. She ended up in Huey's arms. Jazmine was breathing hard because it felt sooo good to be in his arms he had no idea. But Huey did because the softness of her skin against his was giving him inappropriate thoughts.

"Hue-y saved mama!" Rosa said clapping her hands.

Huey quickly helped Jazmine up and couldn't look at each other. Jazmine blushing as Huey was trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. Thankfully the kids were still around or he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions.

"Dinner will be ready in about two hours," she said blushing, "so if you want to do something you have time."

"I think I'll take a shower," he said getting hard at the sight her skin again.

"Okay enjoy," Jazmine said walking into her bedroom. He had to admit she look really good but it wasn't helping his ever growing problem. Especially the way she was swaying her hips as she walked into her bedroom.

A shower was a good idea right now.

:

Dinner was good as usual to Huey. He could admit that Jazmine really spoils them all. Roasted black bean tofu with quinoa and mix veggies. He could never decide what meal was his favourite. At least with the weather getting colder, Jazmine had to cover more of her body. But it didn't make her less appealing.

"Alright guys are you done?" Jazmine asked.

"Yup," Rosa said.

"Yes," Malcolm said. Malcolm was coming along way with his words. The kids were getting older and wanted to help. Jazmine started them with just bringing their dishes to the sink with either Huey's or Jazmine's help.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Huey asked as he brought his plate over to the sink.

"Yeah I was going to find halloween costumes for the kids," Jazmine said taking everyone's plate and rising it.

"I don't like it Jazmine," Huey said.

"I know but it will be fun for the kids," Jazmine said, "I hope that I can find some decent costumes this late in the game.

Huey shook his head and sat back down and started reading his newspaper.

"Thank you both," Jazmine said, "you guys are doing such a good job. I think you guys deserve a cookie."

The kids shrinks were loud and excited.

"Really Jazmine?" Huey said looking up from his paper.

"What? They were good today and they deserve it," Jazmine said grabbing the cookie jar. She gave one cookie to each kid. Oatmeal of course.

"Thank you mama!" Rosa said taking a big bite out of her cookie.

"Thank you mama," Malcolm said. Huey and Jazmine stared at Malcolm. Malcolm realized what he said, drop the cookie and ran.

"Malcolm!" Jazmine called out to him.

"I'll go talk to him," Huey said getting up and walking to his bedroom.

Jazmine knew that Malcolm and her was close but her calling her mama? That's a big thing. But Jazmine wasn't going to lay. She liked when he called her mama.

:::

Jazmine sat on the couch watching TV. She was worried about Malcolm because he hadn't talk to her in a few days. Huey had to do his nightly routines so he was able to go to bed. Rosa was confuse about it to. Jazmine didn't know how to handle this type of situation. At least not without talking Huey first.

"They're in bed," Huey said coming into the living room and taking a seat beside Jazmine.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He'll be alright," he said, "I think he is confused about what is happening."

"I understand," said Jazmine, "but I want to know your thoughts what happen?"

"On what? Malcolm calling you mom?"

She nodded her head.

"I don't want to confuse him because he doesn't have a mother," Huey said, "and that will be hard on any kid."

"I get it Huey," she said, "it's hard when you're a single parent and your kid ask you about their other parent? It's hard. I don't know what I will do if Rosa wanted to know who her father is."

"What would you do if Rosa called me dad?" Huey asked.

Jazmine was quiet about that. He figured that she was thinking about his question.

"To be honest, I don't think it would bother me that much," she said truthfully. "Because you are more of her father than anyone. Also I know if I meant anyone, I would want them to become her father. But the question is how do you feel about Malcolm calling me mom?"

"Personally I don't want him to get attach," he said, "if something happens…."

"No no I understand Huey," Jazmine said honestly but sadly, "I fear that as well."

They sat there in silences thinking about their bonds with their other child. Both of them couldn't complain how the other treated their kid. But there was the fact that something could go wrong and either one of them didn't want to do anything in case of that happening.

It was the main reason why they kept their own feelings to themselves. And why they wouldn't talk about the kids 'other' parent.

"So what do we do?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm not sure, " Huey said, "but we do need to address it to the kids."

"So what do we say?" Jazmine ask just as confuse as Huey.

"Well talk to them in the morning," Huey said knowing it was the only way to get through this.

"Yeah," Jazmine said with a heavy heart but sadly it had to be done.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"What?" Jazmine looked at him in shock.

"You said that you had a couple of appointments tomorrow with some of your clients, are you heading to bed?" Huey asked again.

"Oh no I'm going to stay up for a bit," Jazmine said wondering where her mind got to.

"Alright," Huey said getting up, "have a good night Jazmine."

"Night Huey," she said as she watched him walk away.

Jazmine sat there staring at the TV but her mind was elsewhere. She remember having a huge crush on Huey when they were younger. But every time she was ready to confess her feelings for him, something always happens.

She gets a boyfriend or he gets a girlfriend. The last time she was ready to tell him, Huey ended up telling her he was moving back to Chicago. That broke her heart but didn't do anything after that. She bottled up her feelings for him until she saw him again after all of these years. And sadly she still had them for the afro boy who turn into a father.

Jazmine didn't notice she was crying until she felt the tears falling from her face.

After what happen with…. him she didn't want to get involve. But she was starting to developed a good relationship Malcolm, a sweet little boy who stole her heart. And when he called her mama? That made her feel special.

But Huey was right. If something were to go wrong with their living arrangements than not only will they have a broken heart boy on their hands, but her daughter as well.

Again, Jazmine had to hid her feeling for not only the sake of her daughter, but for her other baby as well.

::::

"Malcolm can we talk to you?" Huey asked after breakfast was finished.

"You too Rosa," Jazmine said as she brought the kids into the living room and Huey followed.

The kids looked nervous as they were sat down.

"Hey guys you are not in trouble," Jazmine said calming them down. When she saw the look of relief on their little faces, Jazmine was wondering how they were going to explain to them that they only had one parent.

"Malcolm why did you call Jazmine mama? Huey asked.

Okay that will work, Jazmine thought.

"Because she is Ro mama," Malcolm simply replied.

"Like Hue-y is Mal-colm dad!" Rosa responded as well.

"Well you are both right on that," Huey said.

"Yeah, Hue-y my dad?" Rosa asked.

Huey and Jazmine both realize how the situation not only involve Malcolm but Rosa as well.

"Baby," Jazmine said, "I'm sorry but Huey isn't your daddy."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he isn't honey," Jazmine said softly.

"But Jazz is my mama," Malcolm said.

"No Malcolm she isn't," Huey said.

"Than who is my mama?" Malcolm asked.

Huey didn't know what to say about that as Rosa was quietly crying in Jazmine's shoulder. This was becoming more difficult. Huey sat down with all of them on the couch trying to figure out how to talk about this to two two year olds.

"Don't you want to be my dadd-y Hue-y?" Rosa asked looking at her with her big violet eyes. Huey looked at her as she was still curled up to her mother. Two of the most sweetest girls he had ever known and he had to the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Malcolm come here," Jazmine said holding out her other arm which Malcolm crawled to. "I know that you both don't understand what is happening and we know how hard this is for the both of you."

Both kids had tears coming down their faces but it was best to tell them the truth.

"Will I eva have a dadd-y?" Rosa sniffled.

"One day baby," Jazmine said softly, "and you will have a beautiful mom Malcolm."

"But I want it to be you," he said angry trying to get away.

"Malcolm none of that," Huey said trying to calm Malcolm down, "just because Jazmine isn't your mother doesn't mean you can be mean to her."

"And I will always be there for you Malcolm," Jazmine said.

"You're my Jazz?" he asked when he look at Jazmine with his hazel eyes.

"Yes she can be your Jazz," Huey said.

Jazmine look at him but he didn't say anything else. He just shrugged his shoulders as if it was not that big of a deal.

"My Hue-y?" Rosa asked with hope in her voice as she was looking at Huey.

Huey looked over at Jazmine who just nodded her head.

"Of course Rosa," he said. Rosa let out a loud shriek and jumped into Huey's arms.

"My Hue-y My Hue-y," Rosa chanted over and over again.

"And you will always be my little man," Jazmine whisper to Malcolm and it made his smile.

For now things were alright. Huey had a feeling this wasn't over yet. And if he had made the right decision because of his fear. Of anyone abandoning Malcolm.

:::::

It was Halloween night, the kids were excited about getting candy, all sorts of goodies and get to dress up in costumes.

Huey was standing in the living room as he waited for Jazmine and the kids to come out. He only agreed to go with them Trick or Treating because Jazmine told him it was the closest holiday to it's original origin. And of course Malcolm and Rosa was excited. After the week they had over if they were mommy and daddy really hurt them. If coming along for some silly little thing than Huey would swallow his pride and do it. Like all of the times he did with Jazmine.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Huey asked.

"We're almost ready!" Jazmine called out from her bedroom.

Jazmine was able to take them shopping for Halloween costumes but the kids didn't want to show Huey just yet.

"Okay were ready!" Jazmine said coming out of the bedroom all in smiles. It almost made him smile seeing her this excited. Almost.

"The kids seem excited," Huey said holding out her jacket. Jazmine raised her eyebrow a bit but allow to let Huey put it on.

"Oh yeah they are," Jazmine said, "and you don't have to go. I understand these things aren't really your thing."

"They had a rough week and if they want me to go than I'll go," Huey said honestly.

"Did Huey Freeman go soft?" Jazmine asked teasing him

What she didn't know he went soft for her a long time ago. The kids were making him go softer.

"Trust me," he said, "this isn't making me soft at all."

"We'll see," she said, "come on you two! We need to get going!"

"HERE!" Rosa said running out of the room in her cute little pink princess costume.

"Oh baby!"

"Do I look prewtty my Hue-y?" Rosa asked.

"You do," Huey confessed. Rosa was twisting and twirling around waiting for Malcolm.

Huey almost laughs when he saw him in a black ninja costume. Almost.

"Like it dad?" Malcolm asked.

"It looks good buddy," Huey said.

"I thought they were cute," Jazmine said picking up the buckets to hold their candies. It wasn't much that needed to be held in there so it wasn't a lot of it over the Christmas and Thanksgiving holidays.

"Did you pick them out?" Huey asked.

"Nope it was all the kids," Jazmine said smiling as herself and the kids were ready for Trick or Treating.

"Alright lets get going," he said opening the door as the kids were already scatter about. Jazmine gave the kids their buckets and they headed out.

Huey was surprised on how many families were out and about. And by the looks of them, Jazmine, the kids and himself fitted right in. Like a family.

It made him wonder if Jazmine would make an amazing mother to his son because she was already amazing with him as a child care provider. And could he be the father Rosa needed? Huey wasn't sure but he did wonder.

###

 **Shoutout to all of those who Review:**

 **Juey: What can I say you are by biggest cheerleader. Thank you for being there as always :D**

 **Beau: I am glad that you love this idea. I wasn't sure about how I was going to carry it out but thank you. :D**

 **VongolaDecima027: I hope you are feeling better because that flu. ACK! I hope this holds you over for the pervyness in you because it's only going to get hotter. And don't worry I won't tell ;D**

 **sncjana: I'm glad you think it's super cute and thank you for reviewing always. :D**

 **i love boondocks: Hello I Love Boondocks. I glad that you are enjoying the kids in the story. I love them too because they are so super cute! :D**

 **Loveheart205: I love reading your theories. It's always fun to read what people think is going to happen. You will know soon! And thank you for the review. :D**

 **Jazzvelli: OMG! Thank you so much for you review. I am glad that you think this is a dope concept. I wanted to write something that hasn't been done before. You have one of my favourite one shots out there and I read it all of the time. Thank you :D**

 **Monawrites96: Well I have been updating and hopefully you will know it all soon. Thank you :D**

 **hueyfan: Thank you for your review. Huey is a good man isn't he? ;)**

 **Schweetpea1870: I always get a smile when I read your reviews. And I get excited when I see you update. Thank you for your support :D**

 **Natasha Annalise: I am glad that you like it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :D**

 **Dessypoo: I'm glad that you like it :D**

 **WolfXmoon: I am glad that you like it. More cuteness to come! :D**

 **Literatureaddict: More cuteness to come! Thank you for your review! :D**

 **freegirl999: Do not worry. Huey is a good man. Thank you for your review! :D**

 **Jazminepink: I am glad that you like the relationship between Jazmine and Malcolm. They have a good bond going don't they? ;) Thank you for your review.**

 **BlackpantherMJ1958-2009: I'm glad that you love it. Thank you for your review! :D**

 **And to all the guest reviews, the people who have followed and add this story to your favourites. Thank you all so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys I hope everyone is well. Thank you for the great reviews, I greatly appreciate them so much. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter of Blending Love. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Watch it lady!" A man said as they were walking through the market.

"Ass," Jazmine said under her breath.

"He's a meanie mama," Rosa said as Malcolm was still staring down the man.

"Malcolm enough," Jazmine said, "and yes baby he is a meanie."

"Jazz when are we going home?" Malcolm asked.

"Soon Little man. We need to get a few more items for Thanksgiving," she said stopping at a stall. She was starting to look through vegetables she needed because as much as Huey hated Thanksgiving, she knew that Huey did appreciate the food she made for it when they were younger.

As she was grabbing sweet potatoes she heard a voice.

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Dubois and two fine young children," a man's voice said.

"Hi Mr. Jenkins," Jazmine said smiling.

Donald Jenkins was a older man with grey hair, wrinkled brown skins and wise brown eyes. He was one of the most sweetest man Jazmine had come to known.

"Hi," both Rosa and Malcolm said.

"Rosa is getting bigger every time I see her," Don said, "and I notice a new addiction you have there."

Jazmine laughs at Malcolm because he was getting good at the infamous Huey's stare. She was starting to wonder if it was a Freeman thing.

"Well it's has been a year since you have seen her last," Jazmine said teasing, "how's your heart doing?"

"Oh I am as fine as an ox," he said, "But I am wondering who this is because he likes to stare me down."

"Oh this is Malcolm, my roommate, best friend's kid and my little man."

"Little man?" Donald said, "like you adopted him?"

"Somewhat," Jazmine said, "I really did miss you Mr. Jenkins."

"Likewise Jazmine," he said smiling, "and you look well. Is there a man in your life?"

"Oh no it's just my roommate and these little ones," Jazmine said smiling down at her kids.

"I see," he said, "and this roommate is a man?"

"Yes…" Jazmine said slowly, "but he was my best friend when I was a kid. So I know that I can trust him."

"There is going to be much more before you know it," Donald said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jazmine stood there in shock as she watch Donald wrapped up her purchases.

"Jazz I'm hungry," Malcolm said snapping her out of her shock.

"Me too mama," Rosa said.

Jazmine knew that she had to get the kids something to eat but she had forgotten to pack snacks for the kids because they were in a rush this morning. Huey and her notice that the kids fight when they were either hungry or tired.

"Here you are Jazmine," he said handing her the bag, "and something for you two."

Donald produced two cut up apples for the kids.

"Thank you," Rosa said.

Malcolm eyed the apple but still gave thanks and ate it.

"Oh thank you!" Jazmine said, "please put that with my total."

"Ahh you are my favourite customer and it's alright, I give them to kids anyways. Rosa was too young for you to take advantage for that."

"Well thank you," she said taking the bag, "and you take care of yourself."

"And you as well Jazmine. Take care of those kids and that man of yours."

"Really Donald?"

:::

"Really Jazmine?" Huey said looking at all of the food she was preparing. Even if Thanksgiving was in a few days, Jazmine was getting everything prepared for the big meal.

"Yes Huey really," Jazmine said stirring something in a pot, "I want us to have a good Thanksgiving."

"You know that the pilgrims slaughter the native american and…"

"I know Huey!" Jazmine said, "you use to tell me this every year when we were kids. But I have a lot to be thankful this year. Rosa and I are happy and healthy, we have an amazing home to live in and not that back ally apartment filled with rats and incests. And we have each other after years of not communicating and we got great kids. So sue me if I want to do something nice."

Huey held his hands up in surrender and walked away. He ended up sitting next to the kids who was watching a movie. It was about some animals dancing around in a field celebrating something.

"Hue-y?" Rosa said looking up at him.

"What's going on Rosa?"

"I wanna play," she said smiling.

"Play?" Huey said with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah play hit play," she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah dad please!" Malcolm said.

"You guys want to train?" he asked as the kids were pulling his arms.

"YEAH!" they both said.

"Huey no," Jazmine said coming into the living room, "they should just sit and watch the movie."

"Aww mommy," Rosa said.

"Please Jazz?" Malcolm asked.

Jazmine was trying to argue with with the kids as they begged her to let Huey train them.

"Did they go to the park today?" Huey asked.

"No it was too cold so we came home after the market."

"And when's dinner?"

"In about a couple of hours why?" Jazmine said suspicious.

"Alright," Huey said grabbing each of the kids in one arm. "Alright will train."

"Huey!"

"What dinner isn't going to ready in a couple of hours, you are planning to go Black Friday shopping and I know that you are going to be decorating the house with Christmas on the weekend, even though I hate it. So I'm going to train the kids and you can relax until dinner is ready."

Jazmine stood there in shock as Huey took both laughing kids downstairs towards the punching bag. She couldn't believe that he did that. But they did agree that both kids should be trained in case of emergencies. It helped them out before and she didn't stop him. Huey even gave her a few training sessions of his own so she was prepared.

But that was Huey and she had a couple of hours to herself before she was able to get dinner on the table.

:::

Jazmine woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night and she needed all of the rest she could. But what woke her up?

 **BANG!**

That's what woke her up. It sounded like it was coming from the back door. Jazmine hurried out of bed as Huey walked in with Malcolm in his arms.

"Stay here and wake up Rosa just in case," he informed her as he handed a very awake Malcolm to her.

Malcolm cuddled up to her immediately as Huey grabbed a sleepy Rosa from out of her little bed and handed her to Jazmine.

 **BANG! BANG!**

"Stay alert and keep this door closed," Huey said as he closed the door.

Rosa was more alert when she heard the last round of banging.

"Mommy?" she said staring at her.

"Don't worry will be fine," Jazmine said scared.

"I don't like this," Malcolm said.

"Me either," she said staring at the door. The house was silent, like they were all waiting for something and they were. Someone was trying to get into their house.

Rosa started shaking Jazmine, "Mommy! Daddy could be-"

 **SMASH!**

They heard two men fighting around the kitchen and living room.

"Come here!" they heard Huey say as the kids cuddled closer to Jazmine.

"Ya still a bitch.. FUCK MCHATER!"

Riley?

"You two stay here," Jazmine said getting out of the bed, "and don't open the door."

Jazmine left the room and saw the outline of two men fighting in the dark. As Jazmine turned on the lights, her suspicious were confirmed. Huey and Riley were fighting with each other on the floor in the living room. She didn't know how to get them to stop until she remember something.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE COPS!"

Riley jumped off of Huey and looked for a way out.

"JAZMINE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE ROOM!" Huey shouted. Riley's head whipped around and saw Jazmine standing there at the doorway.

"Shit Jazzy whatcha yella ass doin' here?" Riley asked.

 **WHACK!**

"Ouch!"

"No swearing in my home Riley!" Jazmine said shaking her hand from where she hit him.

"Where are the kids?" Huey asked as he got up from the ground.

"They're still in my room," she said, "and they are safe."

"You shouldn't have left them," he said, "you didn't know if it was safe or not."

"The only person I know who calls you McHater is Riley," Jazmine said, "I figured it was him."

"Ya damn right and what the fuck are ya here?" Riley asked.

 **WHACK!**

"She lives here with me," Huey said walking around him to go into the bedroom.

"Ya live with each other?" Riley asked her.

"Yes Riley we both live here," Jazmine stated.

Riley cracked up laughing, "And what you are going to play mommy to Malcolm? Bitch your ass is desperate if you think Huey is going to like ya ass for that."

"You don't know anything Riley!" Jazmine said ready to hit him.

"MOMMY!"

Jazmine was thankful that Rosa ran up to her at that moment before she did anything stupid. Lifting her into her arms with as she held onto her bunny.

"Are you okay baby?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah mommy. Malcolm and me did good?" she asked.

"Yes baby you and Malcolm did good."

She heard a chocking sound and saw Riley standing there staring at her.

"What?"

"You gotta kid?"

:

"So what are you doing here Riley?" Huey asked as they sat around the table. The kids couldn't fall asleep so Jazmine was making them something all of them to drink. Poor Rosa and Malcolm didn't know what to think about Riley because they couldn't stop staring at him.

"What Nigga? Can't visit my brother?" Riley said with an attitude.

"You never visit me unless you need something so what is it Riley?" Huey said cooly and stared him down with Malcolm by his side.

"Alright, Cindy's fam went over to the house, we had a huge fight and I jump the first plane here," Riley said finally confessing, "I'd figure you wouldn't care if I slept on the couch."

"And you didn't even bother to call?" Huey asked.

"I just got in! Why the fuck would I call?"

"Hue-y he said a bad word," Rosa said looking worried.

"Shit she a snitch?" Riley said.

"Hey!" Huey said giving Riley a dead look, "and you're right Rosa he did say a bad word. And what do you do about that?"

"Nothing and no say," she said smiling at him.

"Good girl," he said as Rosa giggled.

"If you are going to stay here than you are going to watch your mouth," Jazmine said coming back to the kitchen table with hot beverages for everyone. Warm milk for the kids and coffee for the adults.

"Thank you Jazz," Malcolm said taking his glass as Jazmine kissed his forehead.

Riley looked confused about the whole situation. They ended up as a family?

"Dad who is that?" Malcolm protested again wanting an answer and pointing at Riley.

"That's is my brother Malcolm," Huey said, "and why are you here instead of being home with your own family?"

"Family?" Jazmine said.

"Yeah he has a son with Cindy," Huey said.

"Brotha?" Malcolm said confused.

"This is getting confusing," Huey said, "Malcolm, Riley is family because he is my brother and your uncle. You have a cousin name Jordan. And yes Jazmine he had a baby boy with Cindy and no I did not tell him we have been living together since March."

Malcolm and Jazmine quiet down after that knowing this information. But to Jazmine it did hurt a bit. She didn't know her best friend had a baby and it anger and sadden her all because she allow some guy to rule her life. And it didn't help that she was at the time raising Rosa alone either.

"Mommy does that make Rye my uncle too?" Rosa asked, bringing Jazmine out of her thoughts.

"Ahhh… not really baby," Jazmine said, trying to explain the situation to a two year old.

"Because I'm fly baby girl," Riley said to Rosa, "I can to see my brother for the holidays."

"You know mommy?" she asked.

"Yea baby girl I do," he said, "and your mama was friends with my girl when we were young."

"Oh," she said looking at her mommy.

"Anyways I'm going back to bed. And you two it's time for bed as well," Jazmine said, not wanting to think about Cindy and her past currently as she picked up both of the kids.

The kids starting to protest but Huey put a stop to it, "Good night and we will see you in the morning. Night Jazmine."

"Night Huey," she said carrying two protesting kids in her arms.

As soon as Jazmine and the kids were out of sight, Huey turned to Riley.

"If you are planning on staying here you better show Jazmine respect along with Rosa," Huey said, "and I am not kidding around."

"Nigga please," he said, "I don't give a shit about you making some family with Jazzy. Last I heard she was dating some wannabe doctor fucker and now she here's living with you?"

That peaked Huey's interest but he will put that back into his mind for now.

"I don't know what happen back in Maryland but you are going to respect her Riley and I mean it," Huey said.

"Look I'm going back in a few days because C-murph's fam hates me. I wasn't going to stick around for that shit so I came here," Riley said, "and I know you have been feeling Jazzy's ass for years now. Ya gonna tap that finally."

"Watch it."

"So what nigga? You like Jazzy, I didn't know she had a kid but it's better than the last time I saw her. Acting all fake and shit," he said, "she different with ya."

"She had been helping me with Malcolm a lot since we moved in together," Huey confess, "and she is my friend and nothing more."

"Whatever the fuck you say," Riley said not believing his brother, "so whatcha say nigga, can I stay or not."

"You can stay," Huey said, "but you are going to watch your language because I got kids and your ass is helping me out with the house."

"Fine," he said, "so what do you have to eat in this joint?"

:::::

"Babe I got in last night," Riley said into his phone as Huey, Jazmine, Malcolm and Rosa were all at the table eating breakfast of french toast. As much as they tried not to listen in they couldn't help themselves.

"Yo just do things with ya fam and I'll be home on Monday," he said listening in, "look no hoes are here! It's just McHater, Mal and Jazzy-"

They watch as Riley pulled the phone away from his ear as they all heard Cindy shriek.

"Look C I'm not lying Jazzy here living with Huey and Malcolm and with her kid," he said. After listening in for awhile Riley shook his head and walked over to Jazmine.

"Don't rack up my phone," he said handing the phone to Jazmine. She took it slowly because the last time she talk to Cindy was over her ex.

"Cindy?"

"Holy shit! I thought Riley was lying. What the fuck are you doing in Chicago?" Cindy said over the phone.

Huey started cleaning up the dishes and Jazmine quietly thanked him.

"It's a long story Cindy," she said.

"You left his sorry ass?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," she said softly, "Cindy I am so sorry about-"

"Hey girl I ain't trippin'," she said, "so you had a baby?"

"Yeah her name is Rosa and she is Malcolm's age," she said smiling, "and you have a son?"

"Yeah but I gotta asked. Is it his?"

"Yeah he is the father sadly," Jazmine replied, "and before you ask no he doesn't see her and if I have it my way he never will."

"Well you are hooking up with Big Hue now so-"

"Don't even go there Cindy," she said as Riley gave her the wrapped it up sign. "We're just friends and Riley wants to talk to you."

"It ain't over yet Jazzy," she said, "but I did miss my friend so call me soon."

"I will I promise, and I miss you too."

Before Jazmine could say good-bye, Riley took the phone out of Jazmine's hand and started his good-bye to Cindy.

"Had ta stop ya before you start crying," Riley said as if that was his reason.

Jazmine shook her head but was happy. Cindy wasn't mad at her.

::::

"So you tap that yet?" Riley asked as they torn down the drywall in the third bedroom.

"Riley what did I say about disrespecting Jazmine!" Huey said as he was checking the electrical.

"Chill her and the kids ain't here," he said, "and you been after her since high school."

"We didn't do anything for the last time," Huey said, "we were friends in school. She stayed and I left."

Riley stopped what he was doing and look at his brother, "You are dumb as fuck. She's here isn't she?"

"We got kids to worry about."

"So what? Mal gonna call Jazzy's mommy one day and that kid of hers for some reason likes ya dumb ass. Ya better snatch her up before some other nigga does."

He had heard all of this before but if Riley knew that he liked Jazmine back than. Than what was going to happen between them now?

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you! I hope you all enjoy! And remember to review because I love the feedback from everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Mommy what are you doing?" Rosa asked as they shopped around the mall. Jazmine was mapping out all of the places she wanted to shop for Black Friday. And it didn't help that she only had a limited budget but she was going to make it work. And finding a present for Huey was always hard because we all know how much he hated Christmas as much as Thanksgiving.

But she was able to get a tree and some decorations for a good deal so that was a good start. And the tree was small so Huey couldn't complain too hard on that one. And the kids were having fun on top of it too. Well it gave Huey a break while he was working on the third bedroom. And since Huey paid most of the bills and worked on the house, they decided that Huey should have the bedroom for himself and maybe putting the kids together until they can figure out what to do when they got older.

"I'm seeing what we can get for Christmas!" Jazmine said excited as she held both of the kids hands.

"What's that?" Malcolm asked as he look at her. Jazmine was trying to respect Huey wishes when it came to the holidays. But how do you tell that to a two year old who technically isn't your kid? But Jazmine did agree that she was going to be Malcolm's mother no matter what so she decided to play it safe.

"Well, it's a time where families get together and celebrate the year we had," Jazmine said smiling at herself. Let's see Huey complain about that.

"So why is everything so pretty?" Rosa asked as she had to look at every decoration that was put up.

"Because isn't it nice to have something pretty?" Jazmine said as the kids laugh with her.

She had ideas what to get for the kids after having fun at the toy store and what kind of clothing they would be needing. Malcolm saw an army jacket that he really wanted. It broke her heart that she had to say no but she was hoping that she will be able to get it on Black Friday.

"Alright I think we are almost done with everything," she said to the kids as they were walking towards the exit when the kids stopped her in her track.

"Jazz what's that?" Malcolm said pointing at the Santa Claus greeting place. He was greeting all of the kids who wanted to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

Jazmine was filled with the memories of her childhood when Santa was one of the most important people in her life. Than the not so good memories when she found out that Santa wasn't real. Did she really want to put the kids through that?

"It's nothing really sweetie," Jazmine decided, "it's just a man in a silly suit."

"Oh," the kids said as they looked on. Than Jazmine saw the photographer taking pictures of the kids. She got an idea.

"Come on babies," Jazmine said pulling them towards Santa, "there is something we need to do."

::::

"Huey were back!" Jazmine shouted as they shuffled into the house. It was starting to get cold and things weren't going to get any warmer.

"In here," she heard Huey said coming from the living room. After getting the coats off the kids, they ran into the living room but Jazmine just chuckles and removes her own coat than follows.

"Hey did you get the bedroom finished?" Jazmine asked as she brought in her Christmas decorations.

"Yeah it needs a coat of paint but it's pretty much ready," Huey said playing a game on the TV. Riley for some reason brought it with him.

"Damn nigga you cheating!" Riley yelled out.

"What your mouth Riley," Huey and Jazmine said at the same time.

"Chill damn," he said losing the game.

"Did you find the leak in the ceiling?" she asked as she help the kids get undress from their outer clothing.

"There wasn't one," Huey said eyeing the bags she has, "and you know how I feel about Christmas Jazmine,"

"Oh stop it's not all for Christmas," Jazmine said, "knowing Riley he is going to want turkey for Thanksgiving."

"Ya ya you da bomb Jazzy," Riley said.

"And it's a small tree Huey," Jazmine said, "and it's for the kids. Be thankful that I didn't mention Santa."

"Oh great," he said, "what did you say?"

"It's just a man in a silly suit."

Riley starts laughing, "Man I remember you thought Santa was Jesus."

"Well I remember that you had a beef about some missing rims," Jazmine retorts.

"Jazmine you gave a vague describing on Santa Clause?" Huey asked.

They started arguing about Santa Clause until….

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who could that be?" Jazmine asked, "where you expecting anyone Huey?"

"No."

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Jazmine hurried down the hallway as the door kept knocking.

"Alright alright," Jazmine called out and opened the door. She wasn't expecting….

"Oh Jazzy!"

"Cindy?"

Cindy gave her friend a hug as Jazmine stood there in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Jazmine asked as she stood there.

"Getting out of Maryland and are you gonna let a girl freeze her ass off here with a baby?" Cindy said pointing to the baby carrier by her feet.

Jazmine quickly moved out of the way to make room for Cindy and her baby to come in with all of their stuff.

"Damn girl it's been too long!" Cindy said giving Jazmine another hug after setting down the baby carrier.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Jazmine whispered into her shoulder.

"Naw girl that man had you trippin' but your here and looking good!" Cindy said smiling.

"Hold up," they heard from the living room, "why does that sound like my wifey?"

"Because it is!" Cindy shouted as Jazmine took her jacket and led them into the living room as The Freeman' men never looked so shock from where they sat.

"What the fu- Why are you here?" Riley asked, checking himself with the kids also in the living room.

"My fam is messed up that's what," Cindy said, "so I came here to catch up with Jazzy."

"You wanted them there," Riley said standing up. Jazmine sat down beside Huey, knowing that this may take awhile. Huey just seemed pissed.

"I did until they started talking shit," Cindy said.

"Jazz she said a bad word," Malcolm said. Everyone had forgotten that the kids were on the floor playing as Rosa looked up at Cindy with curious eyes.

"We'll all talk about it later," Huey said.

But Cindy was staring right at Rosa.

"Aw man Jazzy she looks just like ya," she said in aww.

"Rosa come here I want you to meet her," Jazmine said as Rosa went to her mother. "Remember Riley telling you that I had a best friend?"

When Rosa nods Jazmine continued, "This is my best friend Cindy. Can you say hello?"

"Hi," she said putting her head into Jazmine's shoulder.

"Aww you are just like your mama," Cindy said.

"Rweelly?" Rosa asked.

"Really," Cindy said smiling, "and you! You are all grown up!"

Malcolm looked at her with a questionable face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your aunt Cindy," she said, "and I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Okay…" he said still having a questionable look on his face.

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" Riley demanded.

"She will," Jazmine said, "but not when the kids are around."

Cindy nods as the baby cries from his carrier.

"Oh Jordan!" Cindy said taking him out of his carrier, "I'm sorry I forgot you were hungry."

Jordan was defiantly Cindy's and Riley's kid. You could tell that he was mixed between his parents. His little blond afro was short to his head and his blue eyes were defiantly from his mother. But other than that, he looked just like Huey, Riley and Malcolm. He had gotten the full Freeman's genes.

"Jazzy, is there anywhere I can heat up a bottle?" Cindy asked as she tried to comfort her son and took a bottle out of her diaper bag.

"Yeah, we'll just boil some water," Jazmine said letting her know to follow her into the kitchen.

The guys watched them go in as the crying Jordan was in Cindy's arms.

"Well, I guess were ordering in pizza," Huey said knowing that Jazmine will most likely be distracted.

"Pizza?" Rosa and Malcolm said as their eyes widen.

:::::

"Oh my god he is so cute!" Jazmine said holding Jordan. Riley was surprise that Jazmine was able to pick him up, even stating that his son already knowing who are hoes. Than earning a slap from Cindy and Huey.

"Yeah mama," Rosa said agreeing. Malcolm was looking at Jordan with curious eyes. After Huey told him that this was his cousin, they were sure Malcolm didn't know what to think.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to take your bedroom," Cindy said as they watch the guys take Rosa's bed into Huey's room.

"I'm sure and you both can't sleep on the couch," Jazmine said as Jordan slept on her shoulder, "and besides you are our guests."

"Guests that we didn't invite," Huey said coming into the living room with Riley right behind them.

"Behave Huey," Jazmine said giving him a warning.

Huey hated the fact that Jazmine had to give up her room. It was going to be a cold night and Huey didn't want her to get sick. But she convinced him and he didn't like it. But Cindy notice the look Huey was giving Jazmine. Well Jazmine really did look good with a baby in her arms. Huey wonder what she looked like pregnant with Rosa. What was she like when Rosa was a baby. Why were those thoughts suddenly entering his mind?

Cindy had to chuckle. Despites what Huey was trying to show himself as, she knew that he always had the thing for Jazmine. They were different but at the same time, they worked. But Huey was staring at Jazmine.

The looks was as if he was… longing?

Well that nigga better hurry the fuck up, Cindy thought to herself.

"Anyways, Rosa! Malcolm! Time for bed!" Jazmine called out as she handed Jordan back to Cindy.

The kids were protesting as Jazmine grab both of them to put them to bed in Huey's room. She was telling them to behave or they wouldn't be getting a story.

"I better get this one to bed too," Cindy said, getting up and headed towards Jazmine's bedroom.

"Yo what the fuck?" Riley said, "why the fuck are you pissed?"

"Because I didn't expect people to come to my house like it was a crash pad," Huey said sitting down on the couch.

"So what? We fam aren't we?" Riley said pissed off.

"You both came here unannounced," Huey said, "Jazmine shouldn't have to give up her room because of this."

"I offered," Jazmine said coming back after some time, "and I'll be fine on the couch."

"It's going to get cold Jazmine," Huey said.

"Than I will have to get a few more blankets," Jazmine replied.

"Or she could hook up with you in your bed," Cindy said walking back in and sat down beside Riley.

Riley starts laughing as Huey and Jazmine's eyes widen.

"Anyways Cindy," Jazmine said coming out of it, "why are you in Chicago?"

"What I can't visit my best friend?" Cindy said looking not to happy.

"Yeah Cindy," Riley said, "why ya here?"

"Look I came when they got on my case," Cindy said, "they wanted me to leave Riley and I ain't doing that shit. So they told my ass if it going to be you or them."

"What?!" Riley said, "ya fam is fucked!"

"That is pretty fucked up," Huey admitted.

"So when I told them that I wasn't gonna leave Riley they got on my case about Jordan needing a father," Cindy said pissed off, "and that when I told them to leave and never come back because Riley is a good daddy to my baby."

"Shit Cindy I knew this would happen!" Riley said, "I told you that I don't like your fam because we were going to do shit our way."

"Yeah and when you told me Jazzy was here I couldn't resist. After the last time-"

"Cindy!" Jazmine said, "please."

Cindy eyed her, "He did a number on you didn't he?"

"What?" Huey said, "did…whoever hurt you?"

"Not physically but emotionally he did do a number on me," Jazmine confess, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"What he doesn't know?" Cindy said in shock.

"And I don't know anything about Malcolm's mother," Jazmine stated, "I can't talk about it just yet because I have Rosa to think about. I don't want her thinking she was unwanted because I wanted her. I want a clear mind when I do talk about… him."

Huey eyed Jazmine. As much as he wanted to know she did make a good point. Jazmine didn't know anything about Malcolm's mother. After his trip to New York and learning about her, he wasn't sure what to think either.

"Alright Jazzy," Cindy said, "but I do want to know about it."

"You will, when I'm ready," Jazmine promised.

Huey was curious to what happen to Jazmine because every time anyone brings up Rosa's real father, she shuts down. Whoever this man was, Huey already wants to kill him.

"Anyways are you planning on going Black Friday shopping?" Cindy asked.

"Oh yeah," Jazmine said, "I already got plans to know which store to hit for the Christmas presents for the kids."

"And on that note," Huey interrupted, "you know how much I dislike Christmas."

"Oh give it a rest," Jazmine said, "I know you hate Christmas but you are not going to spoil it for the kids."

"Even if they believe in Santa Clause?" Huey asked.

"I just said it was a man in a silly suit!" Jazmine said heated.

Cindy and Riley starts laughing.

"Oh man I remember that," Riley said.

 **#FFB#**

 _"Welcome to the Woodcrest Mall, it's Santa Clause!"_

 _Eleven year old Jazmine screamed out loud as Huey and Riley looked on with disgust for completely different reasons._

 _"OH I can't believe he is here!" Jazmine said, "there are so many things I want to tell him!"_

 _"Oh this is going to be the year Huey," nine year old Riley said, "I am going to make the punk ass bitch pay!"_

 _"Don't do anything stupid," Huey whispered, "I need to know if he is part of the Illuminati."_

 _"Fuck that shit I want my rims!"_

 _"Alright little girl," the elf said, "go on up!"_

 _Jazmine skipped Santa and sat in his lap._

 _"Oh aren't you a pretty girl what's your name?" Santa said._

 _"My name is Jazmine and I think you are the greatest!" Jazmine replied._

 _"Oh Thank you! Now what would you like for Christmas?"_

 _"I want-"_

 _"Excuse me," Huey said walking up to the platform, "I have a few questions to ask."_

 _"Huey what are you doing?!" Jazmine said embarrassed._

 _"Excuse me young man," Santa said, "I will be with you in a minute."_

 _"No no. I want to know if you are working with the Illuminati? Because do you know that Santa is just another word for Satan?" Huey said._

 _The look of shock were on both Santa and Jazmine's faces._

 _"Huey stop it!" Jazmine demanded._

 _"And what kind of man sneaks into people's houses in the middle of the night? To leave gifts? Are you sure that you are not taking anything away?" Huey demand._

 _"Now young man that is enough!" Santa said throwing Jazmine off of his lap and standing up._

 _"You promise kids presents so they let you into their houses and-"_

 _"Santa don't let this little nigga bother you," Uncle Ruckus said, "they are a breed that-"_

 _ **POP POP POP**_

 _"It's the Santa Stalker!" someone screamed as the mall went into chaos._

 _"Santa! I told you I was coming for your ass!" Riley/ Santa Stalker said popping off rounds of the BB guns. Uncle Ruckus and Santa ran off as Riley followed them._

 _"RILEY!" Huey shouted going after them with Jazmine running behind._

 _"DON'T HURT SANTA!"_

 _"I'm coming for your ass Santa until you pay what you owe!" Riley said as the Santa ran to the exit of the mall. But he didn't expect…_

 _"POLICE!"_

 _The police officers obtain Riley, Huey and Jazmine as Santa got away._

 _::::_

 _The three kids were held up in a interrogation room as Riley was pissed, Jazmine was crying and Huey sat there wondering if they will be going to jail._

 _"How could you do that?" Jazmine cried._

 _"Because he didn't pay what he owe!" Riley said._

 _"Because you are a bad boy!" Jazmine scream, "and now we are going to jail!"_

 _"Shut up!" Huey said to the both of them._

 _No one said anything and Jazmine softly cries._

 _The door opens revealing a police officer._

 _"Alright kids, your parents and guardians are here to take you home."_

 _:_

 _"Oh Jazmine don't scare us like that again!" Tom cried, "because if anything happen than there is a possibility I could be anally raped!"_

 _"Oh Tom don't be so dramatic!" Sarah cried._

 _They started arguing as Robert was screaming at the boys._

 _"Do you know how much it cost to bail you little niggas out of jail?" Granddad screamed. "all for some man in a silly suit!"_

 _"WHAT!" Jazmine cried out._

 _"What?" Huey said calmer._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK!" Riley yelled out._

 _"So there is no such thing as Santa Clause?" Huey asked._

 _"Well Huey there is a man-" Tom started._

 _"Tom their old enough to know the truth," Granddad said, "there is no such thing as Santa Clause."_

 _Jazmine started crying all over again but louder._

 _"So you guys use Santa as a rues to get kids to be good?" Huey asked._

 _"Pretty much yes," Sarah admitted._

 _"Mommy daddy why?!" Jazmine cried out._

 _"ROBERT YOU RUIN MY DAUGHTER!" Tom cried out._

 _"Granddad you owe me my rims!" Riley accursed._

 _"Boy come here!" Granddad said as he took off his belt._

 _As Jazmine cried and Granddad giving Riley the whipping of his life. Huey just walked upstairs._

 **#FFE#**

"It was just a man in a silly suit," Huey said shaking his head.

"I thought it was the best way," Jazmine said, "what your Granddad told us."

"And I still didn't get my rims," Riley complained.

Cindy laughs, "Alright big boy time for bed."

"Good night!" Jazmine said getting her bed ready for the night.

"Night Jazzy!" they said going to bed in Jazmine's room.

Huey stood there watching made up a bed on the couch.

"Jazmine take my bed," Huey said.

"Huey I'll be fine, Go."

Huey didn't like it one bit. But he headed to bed anyways as Jazmine laid down to sleep.

::::

Jazmine tried to get warm but she was unsuccessful. She brought the blankets closer to her body to try and get a bit more warmth from them. The night was as cold as Huey predicted and Jazmine wished she put on an extra layer of clothing or something. But they had guests and she needed to get at least some sleep.

Suddenly the blankets were ripped off her body.

"Hey!"

"SHHH keep it down!" Huey whispered as he started gathering the blankets and her pillows, "come with me."

Jazmine wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the cold getting to her, but she followed Huey into his bedroom as he put two more on their sleeping kids.

"Huey…what?"

"It's too cold and you are going to get sick," he said putting the rest of the pillows and blankets onto his bed, "and if you are going to be stubborn about me sleeping on the couch than we'll share my bed."

"Please tell me you are not serious?" Jazmine asked.

"We are both adults and we are both tired and freezing. You can go back to the couch but it isn't a big deal if we use the same bed for sleeping," he said getting in, "the choice is yours."

Jazmine crawled into bed as if it was a no brainer because it looked warm and inviting than the couch she was trying to sleep on.

"Mama?" Rosa said.

"Go back to sleep baby," Jazmine whispered. Once she saw Rosa sleeping again, Jazmine laid down. It was defiantly more warmer and more comfortable than the couch in the living room.

"Good night Jazmine."

"Good night Huey."

But either one could sleep right away. It was hard for the both of them not to notice their sleeping compaion for the night as they both lay far from each other. They went to sleep but it wasn't easy. Wasn't anything ever easy in their life?

###


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Happy Friday! And here is another new chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"Why are we watching this?" Huey asked as himself, Riley and all three of the kids were on the couch.

"Come on get a touchdown…. YEAH THAT'S MY BOY!" Riley said as he jumped off the couch, cheering for his team. The kids look at him as if he was crazy as Jazmine and Cindy laughs in the kitchen.

"Man if I knew you were here sooner than I would have came sooner," Cindy said checking on what was going to be Riley's and Cindy's dinner.

"I'm surprise that you are not mad at me," Jazmine confessed stirring some stock in a pot.

"I was," she said, "but at the same time I knew something was wrong when your parents said you skip town."

"When did you see them?" she asked.

"After you split up with shithead," she said, "I found out what he did Jazzy and coming here and finding you had a baby? That was fucked up."

"He wanted me to abort along with my parents" Jazmine whispered, "and I wouldn't do it. I have her and I wanted her."

"Shit they didn't know you at all," Cindy said shocked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call," Jazmine said sadly, "but I needed to leave."

"Hey you did the right thang," Cindy said, "and I don't blame ya. Now that I know everything."

"I'm sorry," Jazmine said.

"Hey," Cindy said hugging her, "I get it and you ain't doing too bad from what I see."

Jazmine smiled, she was glad that she had her friend back.

"By the way, I saw you coming out of Huey's room this morning," Cindy said teasing.

"Oh God!"

:::::

Early that Morning

Jazmine felt warm as she slowly woke up. It was the best night sleep Jazmine had in a long time. She didn't know if it was the bed or the warm comfortable body pillow that was curled up to her.

Wait warm body pillow? She didn't own a body pillow.

"Mama?"

She rolled over and saw Rosa's and Malcolm's eyes on her.

"What is it my babies?" Jazmine asked.

"Why are you in daddy's bed?" Malcolm asked with his little eyebrow raised.

Jazmine was more awake now that she heard that and sitting up straight. Seeing that she was indeed in Huey's bedroom, she wonder how she got from the couch to Huey's bed?

"Why are you in daddy's bed?" Malcolm demanded.

"Malcolm enough," Huey said getting up.

"Mama why you here?" Rosa asked as she held onto her stuff bunny.

"Ahhh…"

"It was a cold night Rosa," Huey said, "did you want your mom sick?"

"Mama you're sick?!" Rosa said panicked.

Malcolm crawled into the bed and touched Jazmine's forehead.

"What are you doing Malcolm?" Jazmine asked as Rosa crawled into bed as well.

"You sick?" he asked.

"You're daddy made sure that it didn't happen," Jazmine said kissing his forehead.

"And it's only for a few nights," Huey said, "so we all stay warm."

"Huey," Rosa asked, "are you gonna marry mommy?"

Huey raised an eyebrow at Rosa wondering where she got an idea like that.

"I'll tell you what," Jazmine said backtracking that question, "we'll decorate the tree today after breakfast what do you say?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Alright go get dress and will have breakfast," Jazmine said.

The kids ran out of the room to get themselves ready for the day, as Jazmine stared at Huey.

"For a few days?" Jazmine asked as her eyebrow was raised at him.

"It still going to be cold for the next few nights," he said getting up and out.

Jazmine couldn't believe that he slept in his boxer. Why did he have to look so good?

:::

"Please let's not talk about that," Jazmine said getting the plates served up.

"Why because your embarrassed or because you actually like waking up next to Huey," Cindy teased.

"It's.. It's…"

"Alright alright alright let's eat!" Riley said coming into the kitchen with Jordan in his arms. Huey, Malcolm and Rosa all coming in from behind.

Jazmine wasn't more thankful than Riley's big appetite at that moment as she watched everyone sit down at the table. The only spot left was beside Huey, which Jazmine thinks Cindy did that on purpose.

"It looks good," Huey said as he started to serve himself and the kids.

"Yeah yeah," Riley said with his mouth full.

"Riley that disgusting!" Huey said, "eat with your mouth close!"

"Don't tell me what to do," he said eyeing his brother.

"Anyways, are we going Black Friday shopping tomorrow?" Cindy asked, "because I wanna hit up them deals."

"Yeah that would be great," Jazmine said, "we can make it a girl's day."

"Awesome," she said, "and will take Rosie with us."

"Can I mama can I?" Rosa begged her mother.

"I don't see why not?" Jazmine said smiling.

"YAY!" Rosa said throwing her hands in the air.

"Rosa finish your dinner," Huey said, pointing at her plate, "than you need to get to bed early if you want to go with your mom tomorrow."

Rosa started eating again but still had her smile was still on her face. Jazmine shook her head but smile. Only Huey knew how to calm down her excited daughter.

:::

"Huey stop that," Jazmine said as she finish loading the dishes into the dishwasher as Huey was rearranging the decorations on the tree. Cindy, Riley and Jordan were already in bed because Cindy wanted to get up in the morning and Riley was in a food induce coma.

"It's uneven," Huey said.

"And you said that you didn't like Christmas if you care how the tree looks," Jazmine teased. That stop Huey from his rearranging.

"Did you give the kids a bath?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, Rosa wanted to go first because she wanted to go to bed," Huey said, "there was no fuss when I put on her pjs and she was already in bed by the time I got Malcolm finished."

Jazmine laughs at this and for some reason Huey's heart sore.

"Anyways I am heading to bed," Jazmine said, "are you sure it's alright for me to-"

"Jazmine," he said, "it's fine and as I said, it's only for a few nights."

"Alright. Just making sure," she said as Malcolm tugged on her shirt.

"Jazz?" Malcolm said, "do I have to go to bed?"

"Are you coming with us tomorrow?" she asked.

"No I wanna stay," he said.

"I don't see the problem if your dad say it's okay," Jazmine said looking over at Huey.

"I don't see the issue," he said.

"Okay go into the bedroom so I can read you and Rosa a bedtime story."

Malcolm walked into Huey's bedroom as Jazmine sighs. "I should get to bed as well, good night Huey."

"Good night Jazmine," he said as he watched her go into his bedroom.

After awhile, Malcolm came back out and sat beside him as they watch some TV.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Huey asked Malcolm.

Malcolm just shrugged his shoulders as they continue to watch the movie. Huey was starting not to mind some of the kids movies out there. As long as they were educational and had the right facts. But Huey notice that Malcolm was starting to fall asleep.

"C'mon buddy," Huey said picking him up. Turning off all of the lights and the TV, Huey went into the bedroom. Huey kissed his forehead before putting him to bed. Like Jazmine told him about Rosa being the best thing that has ever happened to her, Malcolm was the best thing that has ever happen to him.

Speaking of Rosa, he checked on her before heading to bed himself. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he got himself ready for bed. Huey did wonder if he made the right decision about not allowing Malcolm to call Jazmine mom. Because he did wonder what would it be like if Rosa called her dad? He turned towards both of the kids as they slept. They were great kids and he couldn't have anyone better. But the object of his distress was sleeping away in his bed. Soft snores and a peaceful look on her face made her beautiful.

Huey crawled into bed beside her and laid down. Huey fell asleep but his body moved towards hers and curled up against her as they slept soundly.

:::

"Oh these baby tims are so cute!" Cindy said grabbing a pair that was on sale. Jazmine was having a lot of fun and Rosa seemed to enjoy herself. It helped get her mind off of Huey, who was curled up against her. It did make her feel… desirable.

But she and her girls had some serious shopping to do. It reminded her of old times when herself and Cindy went Black Friday shopping when they were younger. If someone was trying to get an item either of them wanted, Cindy would pick a fight and Jazmine would snatch it away. And this time, they had an extra weapon because Rosa was so cute, no one could really say no to her and she manage to get the jacket Malcolm wanted with those big violet eyes she had. It defiantly came in handy when they were at the toy store.

"Oh are you going to get them?" Jazmine asked as she was eyeing a shirt she was interested in.

"Oh yeah I getting them," she said as she place her own, Riley's and now Jordan's into her bag, "I gotta make sure my baby boy looks fresh."

Jazmine laughs as she picks up a pair of shoes she needs.

"Mama I'm hungry," Rosa said.

"Yeah baby girl I'm hungry too," Cindy said picking her up and walking over to the register.

"So are we all finish?" Jazmine said.

"I got what I need," she said, "what about you?"

"I have to pick up something before we leave but yeah I'm finished."

"Good because I gotta eat," Cindy said.

Rosa was laughing at the funny voices Cindy was making as they waited in line. Jazmine was happy that her best friend was back in her life and her baby girl got along with her so well. If only….

"Oi Jazzy stop that," Cindy said, "none of that."

"I was just thinking you are so good with her," Jazmine said.

"Ahh she easy," Cindy said, "but you mind wandered so stop it."

Jazmine giggles as they paid for their purchases and left the store.

"So what's this thang you have to get?" Cindy said as they were walking around the mall.

"I couldn't find a Christmas present for Huey but when the kids asked me about Santa awhile back, it gave me a good idea," she said, "they ended up sending me to a studio who did great pictures. She will be in the mall this weekend."

"What are you talking about?" Cindy said as they haul their purchases and a very tired Rosa.

"You will see," she said as they walked into a photography studio, "Hi Ming!"

A lady who look really busy shooting photos turned towards the girls. She was a Chinese woman with really long black hair and big brown eyes.

"Oh hello Jazmine," she said getting a couple more shots of the family, "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Take your time," she said, "I figured you would be busy."

After some time, Ming finished up with the family and gave them their information on the shots they have chosen to pick up.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I didn't think I would be this busy during Black Friday."

"Did you at least get some shopping done?" Jazmine asked.

"Of course," Ming said, "I came in early to get what I need."

"That's good," Jazmine said, "Oh! I'm sorry, this is Cindy. She my friend visiting from Maryland."

"Hi nice to meet you," Ming said holding out her hand.

"Likewise," Cindy said returning her handshake. "So what is it that you do?"

"Well I was an athletic at one point in time but I tore my ACL," Ming told her.

"OUCH! That's bad and I use to play basketball," Cindy said.

"I was in Chinese kickball," she said, "but I found my way through photography and I haven't looked back. Hi Rosa."

"Hi," Rosa said sleepy. They could tell she was getting hungry and needed to go down for a nap soon.

"That's awesome but why are we here Jazmine?" Cindy asked as Ming went to the back of her store.

"We didn't have any pictures of the kids so I got some for the house and wallet sizes for Huey," Jazmine explained, "it was a good option for someone who hates Christmas."

"Alright, check them out," Ming said giving her her photos.

"Oh wow," Jazmine said looking at the photos of the kids. They were amazing.

"Wow you do some good work," Cindy said as she eyed them.

"Thank you and they were a joy compare to some other kids," Ming said laughing, "that one reminds me of Huey Freeman."

Jazmine froze. She knew Huey?

But Cindy starts laughing, "That is Huey Freeman's son."

"Oh wow, he looks just like him," Ming said in aww.

"How do you know him?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh he is good friends with my husband," Ming said, "him, Caesar and Huey always seems to cause some kind of trouble in Brooklyn."

"Oh," Jazmine said relief. She didn't want to be dealing with some kind of ex.

"We grew up with him," Cindy said.

Ming turned and looked at Jazmine, "Oh! your that Jazmine?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jazmine said confused.

"Huey kept talking about a girl he grew up with. Said her name was Jazmine. Blond hair, big eyes and had a huge animal rights thing going on," Ming said.

"Yup that sounds like Jazzy here," Cindy said.

"Wait? Huey talked about me?" Jazmine asked wondering why.

"Yeah he did a lot," Ming said wrapping up her photos, "I wish I could talk longer but I have another family shoot to do in about five minutes."

"Oh than we won't take up more of your time," Jazmine said, kinda wanting to get out of there.

"Here and I am going to give you a 15% discount."

"Oh I can't take that," Jazmine protest.

"No I insists. Huey did a lot for us back in the day and I know that Hiro will want to get back in contact with him," she said handing her a card, "both of our numbers are on the back. Give us a call. And I want to get to know Huey's girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend, just his roommate," Jazmine stated.

"For now," Ming winked, "trust me and please call. I got a little girl about Rosa's age, we can meet at the park or something."

"I will," Jazmine said paying for her purchases, "thank you for the discount."

"No problem, see you soon," Ming said going to the back of the store.

"What was that all about?" Cindy asked.

"I have no idea," Jazmine said as they turned to leave.

"Mama," Rosa said, "I want food."

Cindy laughs, "Well we better get this little one fed."

::::

"Huey were home!" Jazmine said bringing in her purchases with Rosa in her arms.

"Whatcha do? Buy out the mall?" Riley said eyeing some of the bags.

"Yeah and half the people in Chicago," Cindy replied.

"That kid looks like she is going to pass out," Riley said.

"I am going to put her down for a nap," Jazmine said, "than I am going to take one. Where's Huey?"

"Right here," Huey said coming up from the basement with Malcolm behind him.

"What did you all do?" Jazmine said as she put down a sleepy Rosa as she got both of their outer wear off.

"We trained for a bit than went out for breakfast," Huey said, hanging up all of their stuff.

"Oh did you have fun Malcolm?"

"Yes," Malcolm said looking like he was about to fall asleep himself.

"I'm going to put this in your another bedroom until after dinner," Jazmine said, "if that is alright with you?"

"Only until after dinner," Huey said, "and be careful, we painted the walls."

"Sure," she said going into Huey's new bedroom. She was surprise of the colour he picked out. She knew that he was going to pick grey but there was an accent wall of the colour blue on the back wall. The colour she thought would be nice for the room. Deciding she would ask Huey about it, she quickly put things away in the closet and headed back to the living room, where the kids were no longer on the couch.

"Huey where are the kids?" she asked.

"I put them down for a nap," he said, "and you should get one in too."

"No no I'll be fine," Jazmine said sleepy, "I still have to make dinner and-"

"We'll order out," he said, "get some rest."

Jazmine smiles, "Thank you Huey."

She turned before she even saw the smallest smile on Huey's face.

"Oh before I forget," Jazmine said taking out the card from her pocket, "I was talking to a woman who was helping me with something. She said she knows you."

"Who?" Huey said eyeing her.

"Her name is Ming Otomo. She said you were good friends with her husband," Jazmine said, giving her the card, "she was hoping that you would get back into contact with them."

"What are they doing in Chicago?" Huey wondered as he took the card.

"So you know them?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah I went to college for the summer there," he said, "around the time I met Adrianne."

"Adrianne?"

"Yeah that was Malcolm's mother," Huey confessed, "we all used to hang out."

"Oh," Jazmine said, wondering what else had happened.

"Thanks for this, I will give them a call later," he said, "go get some sleep."

"Alright thank you," Jazmine said walking into the bedroom. She wasn't going to bother getting out of her clothes because that's how tired she was. She looked on her sleeping babies and smile. They always looked so peaceful like little angels. Kissing both of their foreheads before laying down for her own nap, she couldn't sleep.

Who was this Adrianne and why would she leave a beautiful little boy like Malcolm?

But sadly those thoughts were out by the time sleep finally took her.

::::

"Oh I hate that you have to go," Jazmine said giving Cindy a hug, "I only got you back."

It had been a great weekend for them, catching up with each other and getting to know their new additions. It was like the last four years never happened. Malcolm had warmed up to Cindy while Rosa just loves her. Both were even calling her Auntie Cindy and Unca Riley. And Huey's new bedroom was ready. They agree for the kids to crash together until they figure out what to do in Huey's old bedroom. The house was coming along nicely thanks to Riley and Cindy who was more than willing to help out. Well Cindy mostly.

Cindy laughs, "Girl we'll visit and you can visit us when you and McHater get the chance."

"I heard that," Huey said.

"You were suppose to," Cindy said teasing, "hey Rosie I got something for ya."

Rosa went running up to Cindy and giving her a big hug, "Here ya go baby girl."

It was a stuff pink elephant to which Rosa's eyes lit up, "TANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," Cindy said turning to Jazmine, "I got her and Malcolm something for Christmas as well. It is with your wrapped presents."

"Oh Cindy you didn't have to," Jazmine said.

"Girl I gotta lots of time to make up for," she said, "she's my niece and I love her ta death!"

"I got something for you, Riley and Jordan in that bag," Jazmine said pointing to one of her luggage.

"Thought so," she said teasing.

"Enough with that emotional shi… stuff," Riley said with Jordan in his carrier sleeping away.

"Yeah we gotta bounce before that plane leaves without us," she said taking the carrier.

"Call me when you get back to Baltimore," Jazmine said giving her another hug.

"I will," she said, "bye guys!"

"BYE!" Both Malcolm and Rosa said.

Jazmine watched the taxi take her best friend away. She couldn't help but feel sad by it.

"Have they left?" Huey asked.

"Yeah they're gone," Jazmine said wiping the stray tear away from her eye.

"You alright?" Huey said looking at her.

"Yeah, it's hard though," she said, "because I really missed out on a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Because my ex didn't like a lot of my friends when we were going out. I didn't realize that I drifted away from them until it was too late," she said, "that was my regret because now I know I should have never listened to him."

"Jazmine when you are ready to talk-"

"I know Huey," she said smiling, "and I know you won't judge me but it hurts bad because he ripped a lot of things away from Rosa and me."

"What do you mean?" Huey said eyeing her.

"A chance for Rosa to have a father for one and a chance for me to have a loving husband because of the shit he pulled," she said bitterly, "I haven't gotten over it just yet."

Huey didn't say anything. He wanted to know more.

"Anyways I'm going to get dinner started. Do you want anything special?" Jazmine asked.

"No anything is fine," he said.

"Okay it should be ready in an hour."

Huey watched her walk away. But he stood there wondering what hell did that asshole do to her?

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Surprise! Another update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Oh it's freezing!" Jazmine said as she got another blanket for the kids as they sat down to watch a movie.

Christmas went off without a hitch and they brought in the New Year with two sleeping kids who couldn't stay up. Jazmine wished that she could have done more but the kids loved it and Huey didn't complain so it wasn't a big deal. As she tuck the kids under the covers she couldn't help but remember it could have been the best Christmas she had yet.

:::::

"Mama, wake up!" Rosa said excited as she jumped on Jazmine's bed. Jazmine didn't get much sleep lately because she didn't like sleeping alone. She figured that she would be use to having the room to herself now but that wasn't the case.

"Rosa, let mama sleep for a few more minutes," Jazmine said covering herself with the blankets.

"It's Christmas mama it's Christmas!" Rosa cried out.

"I know baby," Jazmine said getting up. She wasn't going to get that much more sleep so she figured that it was a good time to get up.

"Go get Malcolm and I'll make us some breakfast," she said giving her daughter a kiss.

"Okay mama!" Rosa said as she jumped off her bed and ran back into her room to get Malcolm.

Jazmine stretched all of her achy muscles and grabbed her robe. She couldn't blame Rosa for being so excited because she figure she did that a lot to her parents when she was younger. Thinking of her parents made her heart ache. She hadn't talk to them in years and they knew nothing of Rosa. She always wanted them to know her but they wanted nothing to do with her because of what happened. Jazmine still remember the shame she felt when she told them that she was pregnant. The first Christmas without them was the hardest. But this year, she knew it was going to be different because not only did she have Rosa, but she now had Huey and Malcolm.

"Wake up Malcolm," she heard Rosa said coming from the bedroom.

"Go away!" she heard. Jazmine got up because she figured that they were going to be fighting soon.

"It's Christmas it's Christmas!" Rosa cried out as Jazmine just walked into the room. Malcolm was slowly waking up but Rosa kept bugging him to get out of bed.

"Rosa, go meet me in the living room please," Jazmine said. The girl ran out as Malcolm didn't look to happy about being woken up.

"I'm sorry Malcolm," she said picking up the poor sleepy boy, "I thought you were already awake."

Malcolm just stared at her with a not to happy look on his face.

"Do you want french toast for breakfast?" she asked as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Okay little man," she said putting Malcolm on the couch so he could wake up more.

"Mama!" Rosa cried, "open presents now?"

"Not yet you need to eat breakfast," Jazmine said, getting all of the things she needed to make breakfast.

"What's with all the noise?" Huey asked as he came out from the basement.

"It's Christmas!" Rosa cried.

"Oh," he said getting a bottle of water.

"Sorry about that," Jazmine said, "I didn't think they would be this excited. Well Rosa at least."

"Give him a few minutes," Huey said taking a sip.

Once Jazmine had everything ready, the kids started eating really fast.

"Hey guys slow down," Jazmine said laughing, "those presents are not going anywhere."

"I think you should let them open them up first next year," Huey said.

Jazmine raise her eyebrow at him, "How are you so sure that there will be another one?"

"I know," he said staring right at her. Something about his stare was different. But it was like Huey wanted something…her?

"Mama all done!" Rosa said showing her clean plate.

"Can we Jazz?" Malcolm plead with his eyes.

"Alright go over there until I get the dishes," Jazmine said.

"I'll do it," Huey said, "go spend time with them."

Huey started gathering the dishes and headed over the sink. Jazmine stared at him. He had been acting strange since Thanksgiving. Helping her out more, spending a lot of time with the kids. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Huey what's going on?" Jazmine asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm doing the dishes," he said.

"No I mean what is going on with you?" she asked, "you been acting strange."

"Jazmine," he said, "just go and spend time with the kids. We'll talk about it later."

Jazmine raise her eyebrow at him.

"We'll talk," Huey promised.

"Jazz hurry!" Malcolm said getting impatient.

"Go," he said.

Jazmine figured that she would drop it for now because she kept hearing the kids call to her.

"Alright alright my babies," Jazmine said, "I know you all are so excited."

"What we get what we get?" Rosa chanting as she grab one of the presents.

"Rosa hold on," Huey said coming into the room, "let your mom open one first."

Jazmine stare at the bag Huey had handed her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to participate?" Jazmine said taking the bag.

"Yeah well… It's for them isn't it?" Huey said not looking at her.

Jazmine shakes her head but opens it to find a new phone with a great camera build it.

"Oh Huey," she said touched by his gift.

"I know your another one died last week," he said, "I figure I get you a better one."

"Thank you."

Jazmine took the pictures as the kids open the presents from herself. When Malcolm opened his gift finding the little army jacket, he gave the biggest hug to her she had ever felt. This was why she wanted to celebrate.

"Help me?" he ask trying to put it on.

Jazmine laughs and helps him, taking a picture because he was so cute! He didn't take it off as they finish. Cindy was nice enough to get them some new shoes she wanted to buy them but they were a bit out of her price range.

"I guess that's all of them," Jazmine said cleaning up the wrapping paper as the kids played with their new toys. But Huey wasn't in sight. Where was he?

"Malcolm. Rosa," Huey said, giving them two more presents.

Malcolm and Rosa grabbed them out of Huey's hands and quickly said thank you before tearing into them.

"I thought that you weren't interested in Christmas?" Jazmine teased.

"You're right," he said, "but there were some pretty good deals and I thought this was a good idea."

Huey ended up getting them Leap Frogs tablets. Jazmine shakes her heads but laughs. Only Huey would give them some that was educational.

"Oh Daddy!" Rosa cried out. Everyone freezes when Rosa said that. Even poor Rosa who realized what she said.

"Oh I said a bad word," Rosa said sadly.

"Rosa it's okay," Jazmine said trying to calm Rosa down from a meltdown.

"No no NO! I said a bad word," Rosa cried out and ran into the kid's bedroom.

"ROSA!" Jazmine called out. She had a feeling this would happen again.

Malcolm sat quietly on the floor, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Malcolm what's wrong?" Huey asked.

Malcolm sat there wiping the tears from his eyes, "I wanna mama."

Just like Rosa, Malcolm followed Rosa into their bedroom, leaving Huey and Jazmine speechless.

"I knew it," Huey said, sitting down putting his head down.

"Knew what?"

"That this would happen again," Huey said.

"Huey you couldn't have known-"

"No Jazmine. Because I question it the last time we talk about this," he said, "it's not that I don't want Malcolm to have a mother but I am worried that anyone I'm with will abandon him."

"What you think I would?" Jazmine said offended.

"I know you would never," he said, "but like you I have to protect my son."

"Even if he is heartbroken," Jazmine said.

"You think I want to?" Huey asked.

"No good parent wants that," Jazmine said, "like right now I have to let her know what she said wasn't a bad word."

"Calling me dad?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not sure what to do."

"What's wrong with Rosa calling me dad?"

"What's wrong with Malcolm calling me mom?" Jazmine asked.

"You said it yourself that it wouldn't bother you," Huey said.

"It doesn't," she said, "but you can't have her call you dad if Malcolm can't call me mom."

"I know that!" Huey snapped, "I know that."

Jazmine never saw Huey look so put out. Like he knew that this time it was going to be different.

"Huey," she said, "the choice is yours and it always has been because I would never abandon Malcolm. You do what you have to do and I will do the same. Because as I see it Huey, you are the only father Rosa knows."

"What?" Huey said looking at her.

Jazmine took a deep breath in, "I don't date because my ex had two woman in his life. Me and the woman he married."

Huey's eyes widen at her confession. "Jazmine I-"

"We were together for three years. I met him at a college party as he was going to become a doctor and how he wanted to be with me. I fell in love. I didn't realize that I pulled away from everyone until it all went to hell," she said as the tears started to fall.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I also saw his engagement announcement. I told him I was pregnant and knew about his engagement, he was pissed off. Everyone turned against me and he destroying my reputation. My parents couldn't believe that I was the other woman and told me that they wanted nothing to do with me. Even when they met him, told them I was his girlfriend," Jazmine said crying, "I was so humiliated, ashamed and hurt. I left and came to Chicago. I don't trust men because of it Huey. The only man I can rely on is you because I know you won't pull that shit on us."

Huey finally understood why. No one should have gone through that and Rosa got mixed up within it.

"So if you were-"

"If you are going to ask that we were living together than yes," Jazmine said calming down, "but he lied to me Huey. I looked for anything kind of signs that he was unfaithful, lying or manipulating me. I found nothing, until that day."

"I was going to ask if something happen with our arrangement, you will be there for Malcolm?" Huey said.

"Like you Huey if I decided on something than I stick to it," she said.

"I know," he said, "and I'm sorry you went through that."

"I've learned from it and I have Rosa. So it wasn't all that bad because she was worth it," she said softly. Jazmine couldn't believe that she confess that she was the other woman. To Huey of all people.

"Jazmine I don't think you are the other woman," he said as if he was reading her mind, "I think he took advantage of a situation and you got stuck in the middle of it. And you're right, you have Rosa out of it all."

Jazmine allow the tears to flow, thankful Huey didn't see her as a harlot. Huey allowed her to cry because he knew that was weighting heavily on her for a long time.

"Fuck I couldn't have killed Cairo doing that to me," she said.

"Is that Rosa's father?" he asked.

Jazmine nodded her head, "Cairo Jefferson."

So Huey now knew the name of the man.

"What a Christmas," Jazmine said laughing and crying at the same time, "because I just wanted my kids happy."

"I know," Huey said, "and I have to agree. You are the only mother Malcolm knows."

"What about his mother?" Jazmine asked, "wait you don't have answer that."

"No," he said, "you told me your story and I am going to tell you mine."

Huey took in a deep breath in knowing the memories were haunting, "I met Adrianne Stewart at a rally. We were into the same thing, human rights, political power. She was from New York and I started attending classes with her when she went back. We were together for two years when I found out she was pregnant. But the rallies were starting to get more violent and I stop going. But Adrianne kept going. We fought all of the time because I wanted her safe. The day she was killed-"

Jazmine gasped at that.

"She was shot twice and I watch it go down. They had to preform a c-section to deliver Malcolm during her surgery. She didn't make it," he said, "but Malcolm was born fine."

"I'm sorry Huey," she said holding his hand. He didn't remove it.

"When I was in New York, her cousin Tia told me something I wasn't ready for," he said, "she wasn't interested in becoming a mother. She was going to sign her rights away. I was going to end up being a single father either way."

"Huey," she said not sure what to say. How could anyone do that?

"That's why I am so protective," he said, "that's why I don't want to date anyone because I don't want Malcolm to remember that."

"I understand," Jazmine said, "I really do."

"But I know you would never," he said, "never abandon my son or will I abandon your daughter."

"We really only have each other huh?" Jazmine said sadly.

"Yeah."

They sat in silences thinking about what the other had said to each other. How they went through all of it without anyone to help them.

"Dad?" Malcolm said coming into the room.

"Come here buddy," Huey said pulling Malcolm into his lap.

"Mama?" Rosa said wanting to be with her mommy. Jazmine pulled her baby close.

"Mama I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what baby?" Jazmine asked.

"Wanting a daddy," she whimpered, "saying a bad word."

"Oh baby," Jazmine said kissing her forehead, "you didn't say a bad word. And there is nothing wrong with wanting a daddy."

Rosa was crying but didn't say anything. It broke not only Jazmine's heart but Huey's as well.

"Rosa," Huey said getting Rosa's attention.

Rosa's big violet eyes were on Huey's wine colour eyes. She was listening.

"You're mom and I talked about it," he said, "and we decided that it's okay."

"What is?" Rosa asked.

"Malcolm go to Jazmine and you come here," he said redirecting the kids. Once Malcolm was in Jazmine's lap and Rosa's in Huey's, he asked them something.

"What do you both really want for Christmas?" he asked.

Jazmine was wondering where he was going with this.

"A mama," Malcolm said softly.

"A daddy," Rosa agreed.

"And you want Jazmine to be your mama?" Huey asked. Malcolm nodded his head, Jazmine finally see where he was going with this.

"And you want Huey to be your daddy?" Jazmine said following along. Rosa nodded her head in Huey's shoulder.

"Than okay," he said.

"Huh?" the kids said confuse.

"Malcolm, Rosa," Jazmine said getting there attention, "it's okay if you call me mama and Huey daddy. There are not bad words."

"You're my mama?" Malcolm said in shock.

"I want to be if you want it to be," she replied.

"Mama?" Malcolm said testing it out. Jazmine just smiled and allowed him to say it again.

"Mama."

Jazmine smiled wider, "MAMA!"

Jazmine kissed his forehead as his little arms wrapped around her neck.

Huey knew that he had made the right decision this time but notice that Rosa seems sad.

"Go ahead Rosa," Huey urged her following what Jazmine did for Malcolm, "it's alright."

"You my daddy?" she asked.

"If you want," Huey replied.

"My daddy," Rosa said. And with Huey nodding his head. Rosa gave out a bit scream and hugged Huey with all of her might.

Huey and Jazmine gotten the truth from each other and the kids got the parents they truly needed.

"Anyways, I need to start Christmas dinner," Jazmine said. It was still Christmas and she was going to make sure that both of her babies have the best time.

"Mama can I help?" Malcolm asked.

It was worth it.

"Yeah baby you can help me."

::::

It was the best Christmas in Jazmine's opinion but they still haven't talk about what was going on with herself and Huey. But currently they were freezing in a cold house in January. Jazmine managed to get the kids into warm clothing as Huey was finding the source of their heating problem.

"Do you both want some hot chocolate?" Jazmine said thinking that a cup of tea would warm her up.

"Yes mama," Malcolm said. Hearing him say that always seem to warm her heart.

"Please mama," Rosa said, tucking herself deeper into the blankets.

Jazmine turned on the kettle to get some hot water going. Huey came up from the basement looking not to happy.

"Tea?" Jazmine asked.

"Please," he said as Jazmine got a cup ready for him.

"So?"

"We need a new furnace," Huey said, "and maybe a new air conditioning unit."

"Oh man that sound expensive," Jazmine said.

"It isn't cheap," he said, "so we could be out of heat for a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Jazmine said as the kettle whistled.

"Sadly yes. I am going to call them about finding a payment plan," Huey said looking stressed out.

"Well than we will do what we need to do Huey," she said putting a cup of tea in front of him, "and I got some beeswax candles, that may help us as long we stay in certain parts of the house."

"And I want you and the kids to sleep in my room tonight," he said.

"What?" Jazmine shrieked as she almost dropped her cup of tea.

"I have the warmest room in the house," Huey said, "and it's suppose to be an extreme cold night. I don't want you or the kids sick."

"So what do you need me to do?" Jazmine asked.

"Get the blankets from your room and the kids," he said, "we can at least fight it off somewhat."

"Okay," Jazmine said bringing the hot chocolate to the kids.

"Guys," she said softly to him, "I need to get your blankets and bring them to daddy's room."

Jazmine knew that Huey was rolling his eyes at that but she didn't care. They were his kids now too.

"Why mommy?" Malcolm asked.

"Because it's too cold," she said, "so we are going to camp out in his room for the next few nights."

"You too?" Rosa asked.

"Yes me too."

::::

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Huey and Jazmine groaned at the knocking. They managed to get stay warm for the last few days by taking short hot showers, warm soups and breads and having the beeswax candles only in the living room. Jazmine manage to keep the kids spirits high as they were going through all of this.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Alright I'm coming," Huey said getting out of the warm bed.

"I wonder who that is?" Jazmine said as Malcolm and Rosa shifted in the king size bed they were all sleeping in.

"Don't know," he said getting dressed, "but I'm going to check on it."

"Kay do you want some coffee?" she asked as the kids were waking up.

"I would like that thank you," he said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Huey opened the door and a blast of cold air came through, standing there was a couple of service men.

"Are you Huey Freeman?" one of them asked.

"Yes and what's this about?" Huey asked.

"We're here to fix the furnace," he said, pointing at a brand new one, "and a new air conditioning unit."

"Uh I haven't been able to get a payment plan going with your company," he said.

"It's already paid for," the man said, showing the bill. Huey read the bill and indeed it was paid for for this address.

"Come in but let me call the company about this," Huey said letting them in.

"Huey who is it?" Jazmine asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"The furnace guys," Huey said, grabbing his phone off the counter, "they said it's already paid for."

"Oh maybe Rita did it," Jazmine said, "I told her about the situation. I'll give her a call."

Huey made the call to the company about the bill and it was indeed paid for. Everything, including a bigger hot water system from their sister company.

Huey thanked them, hanging up as Jazmine just finished her phone call.

"They say everything was paid for," Huey said, "in full."

"That's strange because Rita said she didn't pay for it," Jazmine said.

Something was going on because first they needed new appliances and now they needed a new furnace. And they got what they needed.

Huey knew something was up and he was going to find out.

###


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. But I want to get a few things out before we begin this chapter. Someone has said this was going a bit fast. I do apologies about this but it's the only way to keep the story moving. Midnights-Am-Child: Actually Huey doesn't know who Cairo is because in this story they have never met. I did this on purpose that you will see in later chapters. Trust me it will be worth it.**

 **Some of you have been looking forward to this chapter and I hope that I didn't disappoint. Now on with the story and please review. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain sexual interactions. You have been warn.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"And how we will come back into the mountain pose and hold…"

Jazmine took deep breath in and out as she follow the instructor movements.

"Take you last deep breath in and….. great class everyone!" the instructor said.

Everyone including Jazmine clapped for a amazing class. It felt good to get out of the house for a bit.

"Thank you for coming with me," Ming said, rolling up her yoga mat, "I didn't have anyone else to go with."

"It's alright," Jazmine said rolling up her mat, "I love doing things like this."

Huey had Hiro and Ming over a few times since Ming gave Jazmine their number. She was surprised how fast friend they were becoming. And their little girl was so cute around Rosa and Malcolm age. It felt good to have friends again.

"So do I," she said, "I wonder if they have kids classes as well?"

"That would be great because Rosa loves doing this with me," she said.

"How did you get her into it?" Ming ask as they walked into the change room.

"She was wondering what I was doing and I showed her some poses," she said, changing back into her street clothes, "but I think it would be great if they do have a class for her to go to."

"I agree," Ming said doing the same, "but Hiro wants to put Bonnie into karate."

Jazmine laughs at this, "So does Huey. But I think it's a good idea."

"Oh so do I but I don't want to overwhelm her," Ming said.

"Maybe we can find something they can do with us, like a girl's day," Jazmine suggested.

"Oh I like that idea," Ming said, "are you up for some lunch?"

"Let me call Huey and see if he needs me," Jazmine said dialling Huey's number.

"Freeman."

"Hi Huey I was wondering if you need me home?" she asked, "Ming thought it would be great to get some lunch."

"We're good here Jazmine," he said as she heard the kids in the background, "go enjoy yourself."

"Alright take care," Jazmine said as she heard Rosa told Malcolm to hit it again. Jazmine laughs knowing that Huey was training them again.

"So you good?" Ming asked.

"Yeah we can go," Jazmine said smiling.

"I'm glad that I got to know you," Ming said, "because most mothers I know are always in some sort of a competition."

"Who kids are better than who?" Jazmine said.

"Yup and I hate it," they said as they arrive at a small but warm restaurant, "because I had to deal with that my whole life."

"Well anytime you need a break from them give me a call," Jazmine said placing her order for a grilled veggie wrap and a pineapple and mango smoothie.

"Agreed," Ming said smiling ordering the same thing, "anyways are you interested in taking the kids ice staking this week?"

"Oh I am sure that Rosa will love that," Jazmine said as they waited for their food, "but I'm not sure about Malcolm."

"It's at the park so we'll find something for him," Ming said as their order was brought up. They took a seat and started eating.

"I'm sure they will love it."

::::

"Mommy I don't feel good," Rosa said holding onto her tummy. Rosa seemed off for the pass few days. She wasn't her bright, energetic self she normally is.

"Come here baby," Jazmine said as she stopped cutting up the veggies to see what was going on with her daughter. Rosa moved slowly to her mother. She was pale and looking sleepy. When Jazmine touched her forehead and found it a bit warm. Jazmine was concerned that maybe taking the kids out ice staking the other day wasn't the best idea.

"Oh baby you warm," she said picking her up and putting her onto the counter. Grabbing the ear thermometer out of the cabinet, Jazmine quickly took Rosa's temperature, seeing it was at near 100 degrees.

"Oh Rosa," Jazmine said, "I think you caught something."

Rosa had tears in her eyes as Jazmine grabbed out the children's Advil to give her.

"Mama NO!" Rosa said pushing it away.

"I'll give you some apple juice when you take this," she said.

"Mommy?"

Jazmine turned to Malcolm who wasn't looking to good either. Jazmine put both kids on the couch and took Malcolm's temperature. It was almost identical as Rosa's. Jazmine had two sick children on her hands. Once she managed to get them to take the medicine and giving them apple juice she called Huey.

"Freeman."

"Huey it's Jazmine."

"Is there something wrong?" Huey asked.

"I was wondering if you can pick up some children's Avail and some more juice. I think the kids caught something when we were at the park the other day."

"Are they alright?" Huey asked.

"I got them on the couch for now with some juice. But I don't have enough," Jazmine said.

"I'll take care of it," Huey said.

"Thank you," she said, "and I will see you when you get home."

Ending the call with Huey, she dialled Ming to make sure Bonnie was alright.

"Hello?"

"Ming it's Jazmine."

"Hi Jazmine how are you?"

"Not great," Jazmine said, "the kids caught some kind of bug."

"I know what you mean. Bonnie has something to," she said.

"I was afraid of that," she said, "let me know how she is doing."

"Same here."

Ending her call with Ming, she heard the kids calling out to her. Jazmine had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

::::

"DADDY NO!" Rosa cried out as Huey and Jazmine got the kids into a cold bath to help bring their fever down.

"Mama too cold!" Malcolm cried.

"I'm sorry but we need to bring down your temperature," Jazmine said rubbing a cold cloth on their bodies.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Huey said as he helped her.

"I hope so," Jazmine said bringing them out of the tub, "they have been running a high fever for a few days now."

Dressing them into warm pjs, Jazmine set them up on the couch and cover them with a blanket.

"Are you sure you will be alright tomorrow?" Huey asked, "because I can take the day off tomorrow."

"I'm sure," Jazmine said, "I'll stay up with them."

"Jazmine don't get yourself sick," Huey said making tea for everyone.

"Huey we have two sick kids on our hands and if something comes up I promise that I will call you," she said.

"Alright," he said, "and I forgot to tell you. I made you an emergency contact for Malcolm."

"What when did you do that?" Jazmine asked.

"Around Christmas," Huey said, "if you are going to be his mother than you need to be have the authority for emergencies."

"I didn't think about that," Jazmine said taking the tea Huey made, "do you have the phone number? I need to make you Rosa's in case of emergency."

"I'll write it down for you to call in the morning."

::::

Huey checked on the kids before leaving for the university. He had classes to teach and a thesis to work on. But he was still worried about the kids. They didn't seem to be getting better, but Jazmine was right. She would be able to handle it.

Huey looked down onto his desk at the present Jazmine got him for Christmas. It was a picture of the kids as their backs were up against each other. It was a good photo showing both personalities. Rosa bright and smiling and Malcolm's more serious look. Ming did a good job taking them and it was something Huey like having, including the wallet size of them of a different pose, them sitting. He hope they were alright.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Good morning Mr. Freeman," Mrs. Brown said.

"Morning Professor Brown," Huey replied, "what is on the agenda today?"

"We have papers to go through and the final write up of the exam-"

 **RING RING**

"Sorry," he said taking out his phone, "Freeman."

"Huey?"

Jazmine sounded like she was crying.

"Jazmine what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital, Huey you have to come," Jazmine said trying to keep it together.

"WHAT?! What happen?"

"Their fever spiked and they wouldn't eat or drink anything. The doctors are running tests right now trying to figure out what is going on."

"What hospital are you at?" Huey asked packing his things up.

"University of Illinois Medical Hospital."

"Hang on I'm on my way," he said hanging up, "Professor Brown my kids-"

"Go I'll handle this," she said as Huey ran off. But Professor Brown smiled because she figured that Huey didn't know that he said kids. She always knew something was going between Huey and that woman he was living with. She was good for him.

If Huey liked it or not. His life was now completely tangled with Jazmine's.

:::

"Excuse me I'm looking for Malcolm Freeman and Rosa Dubois," Huey said as soon as he got to the front desk.

"Can I ask you who you are?" the nurse said.

"I'm Huey Freeman I'm Malcolm's father. Jazmine Dubois called me saying they were sick," Huey said.

"Can I see some identification?"

"Please tell me you are joking?" Huey said.

"Sir, I know that you are stress and wanting to get to your son but it's prodrocall."

Huey quickly got out his licence and gave it to her. Once she was able to verified it was Huey, she quickly directed him what room they were in. Huey took off once he had that information.

Huey quickly looked at all the room numbers and found it.

"Jazmine?"

"Oh Huey," Jazmine said running into his arms. For the first time ever, Huey hugged back.

"They looked awful," she said crying, "than they weren't eating or drinking, they weren't responding and their temperature was at 104 degrees."

"Jazmine everything will be alright," Huey said but he wasn't sure himself.

"Huey," Jazmine said crying. Huey regretted going into work because than she wouldn't have been alone to deal with it.

"Miss Dubois?" A doctor said coming into the room.

"Yes?"

"And you are?" the doctor asked eyeing the man who had his arms around the young mother.

"I'm Huey Freeman, Malcolm's father," he said.

"Oh well good thing you are here," she said, "I'm Doctor Thompson and I am looking after both Rosa and Malcolm."

"What's wrong with them?" Jazmine cried.

"They do have a high fever and they are dehydrated," she inform them, "we needed to do a IV to get fluids into their bodies as soon as possible and we are feeding the right medicine through the IV as well to break down their fever."

"Will they be alright?" Huey asked.

"Jazmine got them here pretty fast," she said, "but we won't know until their fever breaks. Until than all we can do is wait."

Huey thank the doctor as they wheeled the kids back in to the room. Jazmine was fully crying as she saw their little bodies looking so small in the hospital bed. They were so pale and so sick it broke Huey and Jazmine's hearts.

They sat around the hospital room as they waited. Jazmine had a lot of thoughts running through her mind. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Jazmine sat there and blamed herself.

RING RING

"That's my phone," Huey said softly, "do you want anything?"

"No," Jazmine said softly, "I'm fine."

His cellphone was still ringing and he step out of the room and answer his call.

"Freeman."

"Hey Huey," Hiro said over the phone, "are your kids okay?"

"We're at the hospital," Huey said, "the kids have a high fever and dehydrated."

Hiro sighs, "I was afraid of that. Bonnie ended up getting the same virus."

"Are you guys alright?" Huey asked.

"Ming is pretty torn up about it but the doctor said she should be fine," he said.

"Yeah Jazmine pretty torn up about it too," he said, "and we are still waiting."

"Good luck man," he said ending his call.

Huey came back into the room with two water bottles. The kids seems unchanged but Jazmine seem to become lifeless.

"Here," he said giving Jazmine a water bottle, "you need to take care of yourself."

"Thank you," she said, "Huey I am so sorry."

"For what? Jazmine this isn't your fault."

"It is! I'm their mother and it's my job to take care of them," Jazmine said.

"And you did that Jazmine," Huey said, "you knew something was wrong and you brought them here. You can't protect them from everything."

"Daddy?"

"Mommy?"

Huey and Jazmine turned and saw Rosa and Malcolm awake. Jazmine spring to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Jazmine said giving them kisses. "You had me so worried."

"Hello," Dr. Thompson said, "I see the little ones are awake."

"They are," Huey said as Jazmine held both of their hands.

"Well that good, it seems that their fever broke," she said, checking their temperature, "but I would like to keep them over night to observe them."

"But are they going to be fine?" Jazmine said.

"They will if they are alert and talking," she said.

"Oh they are they are," Jazmine said.

"That's good," she said, "I suggest the two of you get some rest and come back in the morning."

"What? No I'm not leaving," Jazmine said.

"Miss Dubois," she said, "let's us do our job and you need rest."

"No I'm not leaving my children," Jazmine said firmly.

"I do not want to call security Miss Dubois," she said, "but I do understand that you don't want to leave your children. But you need rest and they will need a change of clothing. Let us do our jobs and we will call you on updates."

"Jazmine lets go."

::::

Huey didn't know what to do as he watch Jazmine clean up the kids bedrooms, doing laundry, anything she could.

"Jazmine you did enough," Huey said, trying to get her to stop.

"It's not enough Huey," Jazmine said, "if they are not going to let me stay in the hospital than I am going to make damn sure that my babies come home to a clean environment."

"Jazmine I get it but it isn't going to do anyone good if you get sick yourself," Huey tried to reason with her.

But Jazmine just grabbed another laundry hamper, "I don't care about me. I need to get-"

"DAMNIT JAZMINE!" Huey screamed, "you are going to get yourself sick. You need to eat something, get some sleep or sit down! You are going to put yourself into the ground!"

"I HAVE NO ONE ELSE HUEY," she scream, "THEY ARE ALL I GOT!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME HUH JAZMINE? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME?"

Jazmine stared at Huey wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm worried too," he said, "and none of this is your fault but you can't take care of them if you can't take care of yourself."

"I don't have anyone but them," Jazmine cried, "I love them."

"I know and I love them too," he said, "but you can't make yourself sick and you're not alone anymore Jazmine. I'm not Cairo I won't do what that fucking nigga did to you. You took care of my son when no one else could. You stepped up and became his mother without question. You chose to raise your amazing little girl by yourself. You did all of that Jazmine and I need you."

"What?" Jazmine said staring at him.

"I need you because you helped me become a better father, showing me that can raise a little girl and it was you who does everything so we can have things we have. Those niggas out there may pass you because they are blind. I was too but I know now that I got a good thing going on here to pass it up."

Jazmine stared at him. Was he…confessing his feelings?

Huey knew he was far to deep now and he didn't care. She needed him and for the first time ever, Huey didn't give a shit.

"What… what are you saying?" Jazmine asked.

Right than, Huey kissed her. Pouring everything into that kiss, Huey didn't stop. When she dropped the laundry basket and deepen the kiss, Huey pulled her closer and moaned. Battling for dominates, Jazmine grabbed onto any part of Huey and moans when she felt his member pressing up against her.

"Show me," Jazmine said, trying to take off his t-shirt, "if you want me than show me."

Any will power Huey had was dissolve as Huey pulled off his t-shirt, putting Jazmine onto the kitchen table and kiss her again. Jazmine opened her legs, inviting him in as Huey started to kiss down her neck.

The moans Jazmine was crying out, push Huey further. When his lips couldn't get anymore skin, he lift Jazmine's arms and pulled off her shirt, leaving her only in a lacy green bra as she was breathing heavily. Huey began his assault again by kissing her and feeling her nipple becoming hard through the bra into his hand.

Jazmine cried out from Huey's assault and she begged him not to stop. She felt her bra come away from her body as Huey stared at her expose breasts.

"Damn," he said before attacking one of her nipples as she laid down on the table.

"Oh god don't stop!"

Huey responded by attacking her other nipple as she was moaning louder. His hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them. His lips never left her body as he trailed down, pulling her jeans and panties off in the process. He ran his hands over her bare legs up to her bum, grabbing and touching anything he could have.

Jazmine felt her legs opening as she watched Huey's head go down further. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he?

Kissing her hip as he push her legs wider, he saw her glistening mould just waiting to be devoured and he wasted no time.

"Oh God!" Jazmine cried out. The moment Huey's tongue hit her throbbing clit, Jazmine has never felt anything like it and she didn't want it to stop.

Huey feast on her mould, enjoying the smell, the looks and the taste that had everything to do with Jazmine. He switch from quick licks on her clits causing her to moan louder and long slow licks causing him to cry out. She tasted so good on his tongue that he dipped it down her hole and started to slowly fuck her with it.

"Oh Huey," Jazmine cried as he put his attention back to her clit. She felt his fingers inside her, pumping her as he continued his assault. Jazmine grabbed on to his head trying to keep him there. She was ready to explode and she wanted it to happen.

Huey knew that she was nearing the end and he wanted her to reach it. Using his lips, he started sucking on her clit causing her to cry out.

"Oh… HUEY!"

Jazmine exploded and it never felt so good. Huey thought the same thing when she had reach her orgasm. He quickly clean her with his tongue before removing his own jeans and boxer, leaving him naked and hard.

Jazmine look at Huey's naked form and was in aww. Because if looking at his chest turned her on than him standing naked was making her body cry out. He was long and hard, just waiting fr her. She never wanted someone more than she wanted Huey now.

"Last chance Jazmine," Huey said lining up to her entrance, "you can say no. Last chance."

"Please stop teasing me Huey, " Jazmine begged, "please?"

When Huey push inside of her, Jazmine and Huey cried out in pleasure.

"Shit you're tight!" Huey moaned enjoying the feeling of being inside a woman again. And that woman happened to be Jazmine. And it felt extremely good.

Huey wanted to savour the moment but Jazmine had other ideas. She started to move her hips trying to get him to move. Huey quickly got the message and moved inside of her, pumping her for everything she was worth.

"Oh shit!" Jazmine cried as every thrust Huey gave Jazmine was happily to receive.

"Damn," Huey said trying to regain his control. He wanted her to have another one, another orgasm and pumped faster.

The table underneath Jazmine started to rock and Jazmine moans were getting louder and Huey was starting to grunt. Jazmine was crying out, holding onto Huey's arms as his hands her on her hips.

"Come Jazmine," Huey said starting to lose his control, "come beautiful."

"AHHHH!"

Huey felt her walls clamped down all around him and he was finished. Spilling his seeds inside of her as tears fell from her eyes, a blitz look on her face and a smile on her face.

Both were heavily breathing as they were coming down from their high.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked.

Jazmine couldn't speak but nodded her head.

Huey leaned down and kiss her lips before removing himself from her. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Huey watch her fall asleep and he knew than, he couldn't be without her anymore. This beautiful, strong woman he just claim was now his and he wanted it to be that way.

Huey lay down as he cover them with his blanket and held onto her.

It had been years since they slept so peacefully.

###

 **A/N: They done the deed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG over 100 reviews?! Thank you all so much! I hope you all like the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain sexual interactions. You have been warn.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Feeling the skin of Huey's against hers, Jazmine knew she had no regrets on what happened the night before. She couldn't remember how many nights, how many fantasies she had featuring Huey. But one thing for sure her fantasies didn't compare to the real thing.

She never felt so rested as she start getting up to start her day, stretching all the muscles out of her back.

"Do you have a habit of stretching in the mornings?"

Jazmine turn and saw Huey wide awake and staring at her.

"Oh! Morning Huey," she said pulling the blankets up and over her chest.

"Jazmine I already saw everything last night," he said getting up, "you don't need to hide from me."

"Sorry," she said relaxing her grip from the blanket, "I guess that I am not use to it."

"With what?"

"Someone seeing me naked," Jazmine said blushing.

"Do you regret what we done?" Huey asked.

"No," she said looking at him, "I don't."

"Than don't hide," he said.

Jazmine smiles and places her head onto his shoulder, "Thank you."

"I don't know why you are thanking me," Huey said.

Jazmine smiles and kisses him, "I'm thanking you because you really are a wonderful person. Not only to me but to Rosa as well."

"Than you're welcome," he said kissing her back.

They started battling until Jazmine pulls away.

"Do you regret it?" Jazmine asked softly looking at him.

"No, I don't," he said kissing her, "and as much as I want to continue this, we have stuff to do today."

"I know," she said, "and I do want to see the kids. We haven't heard anything from the hospital."

"Remember no news is good news," he said getting out of bed.

Jazmine couldn't help but stare at his naked form as he walked around, getting his clothes ready for the day. She couldn't believe in less than 24 hours that she would not only have Huey admit his feelings for her but having a night of passion? Never in her wildest dreams would she think this was now her reality.

"Do you want to shower first?" he asked as he gotten everything he needed to wear for the day.

"Do you want to shower with me?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I would but we need to get everything prepared before we headed back to the hospital."

"Okay I'll shower first and I'll make us some breakfast," she said getting up herself, showing off her body. She felt Huey's eyes on her, making her feel sexy and most of all: wanted.

::::

Slipping into jeans and a soft knitted grey sweater, Jazmine made a pot of oatmeal for herself, Huey and if she could, the kids as well. Because hospital food tasted terrible in Jazmine's opinion. But first she made a call to the hospital.

"So there okay?" Jazmine asked as she stirred the pot.

"They are recovering well," the doctor said, "I do want to keep them for another night to make sure that the virus had ran it's course. But I don't see a problem with them going home tomorrow."

"That's great!" she said, "is it okay if I bring them something to eat?"

"It's alright but make sure it's something that they can sustain, they are still very ill."

"I can do that," she said.

"Okay we will see you soon."

Jazmine hung up her phone but smiles. Her babies were okay.

"I don't think we are going to eat all of that."

Jazmine turns and see Huey coming into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bring some to the hospital," she said serving up breakfast, "I hope the kids are feeling better enough to eat."

"I'm sure they're fine," he said, making coffee for them.

They brought their meal to the table and started eating. They could feel the quiet in the house, knowing the kids absent. Jazmine and Huey knew it too and they did want them home. But at the same time, it felt different. The whole house felt different. As if everything has shifted and finally fell into place. Like last night was suppose to happen.

But suddenly Jazmine stop eating.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked.

"Should we be eating on the table after…?"

Huey looked at her in confusion until he realized that she was referring to what happen the night before.

"Jazmine it's not that big of a deal," he said taking the dishes to the sink.

"Huey our kids eat on this table," she said blushing.

"We'll clean it when we get back," he said, "how are the kids?"

"Oh they are doing better but.."

"But?"

"The doctor wants to keep them one more night just to be sure," she said, "so I better get a bag ready for them."

"I already took care of that," he said giving her a kiss. It thrilled Jazmine when he did that.

"Come on we better go," he said walking down the hallway.

Jazmine couldn't believe how sweet he truly was. In his own way.

:::

"Mama!" Malcolm and Rosa cried out when Jazmine entered into the hospital room where her babies were.

"Oh look at you guys!" Jazmine said, "you are looking better!"

And they did. The colour was coming back to their faces, the energy they had was there and the excitement of seeing her made her heart swell with love and joy. Jazmine put kisses on both their faces and held onto them as if she was never going to let them go.

"Dad!"

"Oh Daddy!"

Huey casually walked into the room and put down the overnight bag for the kids.

"You both feeling better?" Huey asked.

Huey felt better when he saw them nodded their heads.

"Good," he said kissing their heads, "you're mom was worried about you."

"Mama really?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes I was worry about you," she said.

"We going home?" Rosa asked excited.

"Actually Rosa."

"Good morning everyone," Dr. Thompson said coming into the room. Jazmine was never so happy to see a doctor in her life. Well that wasn't true. She was happy to see the doctor when she was in labour.

"Good morning," Jazmine said, "how are my babies doing? Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," she said, "it happens all of the time."

"What can you tell us?" Huey asked.

"Well this has been happening a lot to kids. It's normally just a flu but what Rosa and Malcolm had caught a more advance version of the same strain. But they are now well enough but they are going to need to stay another night so the medicine we have administer will have the full effect."

"Were not going home?" Malcolm asked.

"Malcolm it's only for one more night," Jazmine said.

"Why?" Rosa asked.

"Because your mother and I want you both to get better soon," Huey said, "I promise that you both will be home tomorrow."

"But I want to go home now!" Rosa cried.

"Rosa," Jazmine said trying to calm her down, "you are going home but not right away."

Rosa cries were louder and it reminded Huey of when Jazmine was young.

"Rosa you have Malcolm here with you," Jazmine kept trying but none of the words she was saying was not having any effect.

Huey started to notice that Malcolm was starting to tear up because now the kids were not calming down. He had to do something to calm them down so he went over to the over night bag. He was grateful that he thought of it as he pack.

"Mama please?" Malcolm begged now starting to want to go home.

"Malcolm," Huey said, showing him his little doctor kit and giving it to him. "Did you see all of those people with the same tools as you?"

Malcolm nodded his head starting to calm down.

"If you ask them nicely, they may show you what to do," Huey said.

Once Huey managed to get Malcolm to calm down, he started on Rosa.

"Rosa," he said showing her her stuff bear and bunny to her.

Rosa's eyes widen at the sight of her stuff animals. "BARRY! BUN BUN!"

Huey gave her the animals which started to calm her down.

"Why are they here?" Rosa asked.

"Because they are feeling sick too," Jazmine quickly said, "so daddy brought them here."

Huey shot a look at Jazmine but it was calming her down completely and followed along.

"Really?" she asked Huey.

"Yeah and they to be taken care of," he said, not believing that he is doing this.

"That's right," Jazmine said noticing his discomfort, "we wanted them as well as you. Now that Malcolm has his doctor kit with him. You both can make sure they can get better."

"Really mama?" Malcolm asked holding on to his little toy kit.

"Yeah," Jazmine said.

Once the kids were able to calm down and get excited, Jazmine was grateful that Huey was smart to bring them their favourite toys. And she was smart enough to bring something too.

"Hey are you hungry?" she asked, "because I brought oatmeal."

::::

After Huey and Jazmine's visit to the hospital, they returned home once they let the kids know they would be back in the morning. They worked on finishing cleaning the kids' room, making the beds, putting away the laundry and wiping down every piece of furniture and toys.

Jazmine couldn't deny how well they work together as she was preparing dinner. She watch him talk to Hiro on the phone about Bonnie at the dining room table. Which Huey promise to clean but now she can't stop blushing knowing what they had done there. As she drain the pasta and putting it into the sauce, she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening between them. What where they now? How will the kids be affected by it? Was it a one time thing?

"Jazmine."

"Yeah Huey?" she said starting to serve up the pasta.

"Bonnie is fine to let you know, she had the same virus as the kids," he said, "I talk to Caesar as well."

"Who's Caesar?"

"He's a friend of mine from Brooklyn and his son Donte, is pretty much Malcolm's cousin. Anyways he was telling me that Donte was hospitalize a few days ago from the same virus," he said.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she set down a bowl of pasta and salad before taking a seat.

"Yeah he's fine now," he said, "and he reminded me of his wedding coming up and start booking a ticket to New York."

"Oh," Jazmine said sadly, "when are you leaving?"

"Jazmine, I want you and Rosa to go with us," he said serving up himself some dinner.

"What?"

"I want you and Rosa to come with us," he repeated, "I already talk to Caesar about bringing you with us and he said it was okay for us to stay with him."

"You want to bring me and Rosa to New York as your… date?" Jazmine said slowly eating her dinner.

"What else would you be?" he asked finishing up as Jazmine did to.

"Oh the babysitter or something along those lines," she said starting the dishes.

"Jazmine," he said touching her arm, "what's running through your mind?"

"What are we? I mean that… are we together? Are we just friends with benefits?"

"Jazmine I told you," he said, "I'm not going to let a good thing from me get away."

"So what are we?" she asked.

Huey looked into her eyes and she felt something inside of her stirring up and it was all because of Huey.

"We're together," he said kissing her. That passion was back in full force as Jazmine let the kiss go deeper. Contouring her body around his, his hands slid over her back and her bottom as he pressed up against her.

Feeling his hardness, "Again?"

"It's been four years since I've been with a woman Jazmine," he said, "so it is expected that once I had it I want it again. Unless you don't want to."

"I want to," Jazmine said touching him, "I want to."

She started kissing him again and continued. As she tried to get his shirt off he stops hers.

"Not here," he said, "not here."

He pulled her away from the kitchen and into his bedroom. Huey pulled off his shirts making Jazmine wet at the sight of him and he wasted no time taking off her shirt and bra. Leaving her exposed, Huey quickly latched on to her nipple making Jazmine moan.

Huey couldn't get enough of her because she was so responsive. Jazmine was making Huey excited. Before he was able to take off her pants to have another taste, Jazmine stops him. Before Huey could ask why, she was already removing the belt and jeans, pulling them down until his boxer was exposed.

"Jazmine what are you doing?" he asked as she dropped to her knees.

"I'm returning the favour," she said as her eyes never left his.

Removing his boxer, Jazmine finally got up close seeing Huey's hard member. Jazmine wasted no time taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck Jazmine," he said staring at her as she started sucking. He had to admit that she was sexy when she did that and it was incredible. Watching her bop her head up and down on his dick, so did the feeling of being ready to cum when she sucked in her cheeks and deep throated him. It was starting to become too much for him to handle.

"Jazmine you need to stop!" he cried.

Jazmine let go of Huey and looked up at him confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying it," he told her, "but I want to be back inside you."

Picking her up off the floor, Huey quickly put her onto the bed and removed her pants and underwear as she was completely naked for his eyes to see. Going down on his knees and opening her legs, Huey started tasting her once again.

"Oh GOD!" Jazmine cried out as Huey licked her clit with fury, enjoying the taste and sounds Jazmine was making. But he wanted more. He started probing her with his tongue getting more of the taste he craved and the sounds of Jazmine was making.

"Oh Huey," Jazmine cried as she was almost there. Huey wanted her there so he returned to her clit and licked it again, causing her to cry out in joy. As she was calming down, Jazmine rolled over onto her stomach as her breathing became more regular.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked as he ran his hand up and down her back. The sensation was overwhelming to her because her body was craving more of Huey.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jazmine said getting up onto her hands and knees near the edge of the bed. Jazmine was enjoying the feeling of Huey's hands running all over her body as she felt him coming behind her.

"I want you," she said, "please I want you Huey."

Huey didn't need anymore of a invitation as he line himself up to her and enter, causing Jazmine to scream out in pleasure. Jazmine was much calmer about it than the last time as Huey enjoyed every second. He pumped into her slowly in the new position they were in. Jazmine's moans were becoming louder and Huey's thrusts were becoming more violent. Huey pulled Jazmine up against his chest but never slipped out of her. Jazmine grab onto the top of Huey's hands as she cried out in pleasure with Huey following right behind her, spilling his seeds inside of her womb.

Huey held her tightly and kiss her cheek as they calm down. Laying them both down on the bed and pulling the covers over them.

"Thank you," Jazmine said curling up against Huey.

"You enjoyed it," he stated.

"Yeah," she said looking at him, "but sadly that will be far and few in between."

"Because of the kids coming home tomorrow?" Huey asked.

"Yes but will find a way," Jazmine said smiling, "because you seem to enjoy yourself as well."

"Of course I do," he said, "just as much as you do."

BANG BANG CRASH BANG!

"What was that?" Jazmine screamed.

"Stay here," he said pulling on some jogger pants and was out the door.

Jazmine quickly got dress and ran right after him.

"Jazmine I told you to stay in the room," Huey said searching around the living room and kitchen.

"I want to help," she said looking around.

Huey was about to argue with Jazmine until he saw dust flowing upwards from Jazmine's bedroom. Huey ran down the hallway and saw the damage of Jazmine's bedroom.

The ceiling was caved in and it left a mess of Jazmine's room.

"What happened?" Jazmine said looking at all of the damage.

"I'm guessing that's where the leak was."

::::

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Jazmine said getting off the subway.

"Of what?" Huey said walking.

"Are we going to tell them about us?" she asked.

"It would be the best thing to do," he said as they were exiting the subway station.

Jazmine and Huey walked towards the hospital but Jazmine was smiling. Her babies were coming home and she was Huey's girlfriend. Something she never thought was possible but it was happening.

They walked into the hospital wanting to get to the kids and fast. In no time she heard the kids chanting about going home.

Jazmine almost laugh when she saw the doctor with the kids examining Rosa's stuff bunny and bear.

"Well they look like they return to full health," the doctor said taking off her stethoscope, "you guys did a good job."

"Thank you," both Rosa and Malcolm said smiling. Malcolm saw Jazmine standing in the doorway watching them.

"MOM!"

"Oh Malcolm you look so much better," Jazmine said hugging her son. Her son.

"She said I did good," Malcolm said smiling.

"I know you did Little man," she said.

"DADDY!"

Rosa dropped everything and ran right into Huey's arms.

"Are you all better?" Huey asked holding onto his daughter. His daughter.

"YUP! And I help!"

"Good girl," Huey said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for everything," Jazmine said to the doctor.

But Doctor Thompson laughs, "You got some great kids. I never had them interested in medical profession before."

"Maybe one of them will become a doctor," Huey said very proud of his kids.

"I hope so because we do need more of them," Dr. Thompson replied, "they are fully recovered and I will have the nurse get your release forms.

After the doctor left, Jazmine dress the kids back into their own clothes as Huey went out and sign their release forms.

"You ready?" Huey asked after finishing.

"Yeah I just have to do down to the administrations for a payment plan," she replied, "I hope that I can get the same bill added onto my current one."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem."

They all walked down hand in hand, very much feeling like a family they all deserve. The kids being sick was awful but in Jazmine's eyes, it was worth it because everything was out in the open. They were all together.

"Hello I want to talk about the bill?" Jazmine asked the administrator.

"Okay and can I have your name and see some ID?" she asked.

Jazmine handed all of the right ID's and the administrator got to work. But the look on her face was surprising.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I can have this bill added to my other one?" Jazmine asked.

"Miss Dubois," she said, "the system said everything was paid in full."

"What that impossible!" Jazmine replied, "I have been paying every month since my daughter was born."

"Well it say here that you have paid your hospital stay in full for your labour and delivery. Also for Rosa's and Malcolm's stay."

"Can you get IT to check it out?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure," she said making the call.

"Huey what is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know but it seems like someone is paying everything we needed off," Huey said.

The administrator ended her call, "There is no mistake Miss Dubois, you are paid in full and do not owe us anything."

"Thank you for your time," Jazmine said walking away with Huey and the kids in tow.

"Huey I paid $500 a month to the hospital," she said, "where did it go?"

"Do you have the account number still?" Huey asked.

"Yeah it's in my files back home."

"Take it to the bank tomorrow and maybe they can help you," he said.

"Mama?" Malcolm said tucking on her hand, "are we going home?"

Jazmine smiles because her babies were fine and she didn't have to worry, for now.

"Yeah Little Man, we are going home."

###

* * *

 **A/N: So who is doing this? LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of Blending Love! I love everyones theories about who is behind on their** **generous gift giving. I hope that everyone is having a good week and please read and review as usual! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"Jazmine are you alright?" Huey asked concerned about Jazmine. She had been throwing up for the last few days and it hadn't shown signs of stopping anytime soon.

"I'm fine Huey," Jazmine said, flushing the toilet and washing her hands and mouth.

Things have been completely different for Huey and Jazmine since Malcolm and Rosa have been sick. But it was all in a good way. The kids were excited that their parents were together, making them very happy. And Huey convince Jazmine that it wasn't a big deal that they were sharing a room after getting her things out of the damage room. He painted the accent wall because he had a feeling something was going to happen between them, but not so soon. But he wasn't complaining. It felt right for her to be sleeping by his side and something else that happens in their bed.

But now he was worried because how sick she was getting.

"Huey it could be a stomach bug that has been going around," she said.

"Jazmine," he called to her and making sure that the kids weren't listening, "we haven't been using protection."

That stop Jazmine in her tracks. Pregnant? Could she be pregnant? Her hands immediately rested on her stomach.

"You think…?"

"It's a possibility," Huey said, "but we're not sure."

"I'm going out and grabbing a test," she said grabbing her jacket, "watch the kids."

:::::

When she return from the store with the test in hand, the kids wanted her attention so she had no time to take it. Huey tried to get the kids attention but the kids wanted mommy. She threw up again and decided to call it a night. But sleep didn't claim her because what if she was pregnant?

Around four in the morning, Jazmine decided that she had to take it before everyone else woke up. Leaving the room she shared with Huey, Jazmine pulled out the test in the bathroom and followed the directions. She couldn't move as she waited for the results after she set the timer she got from the kitchen.

She admit she was scared. What if she was pregnant? They only decided to give them a chance a month ago and now? What would happen if she was going to have a baby? Would Huey want it? Would they be able to raise another baby? How would the kids react?

"Are you alright?"

Jazmine's head snapped up seeing Huey standing in the doorway looking at her.

"I…I don't know," Jazmine confess, "this wasn't planned."

"I know," he said coming into the bathroom, "but wait for the results before we decide on anything."

"If I am pregnant than I'm keeping it," Jazmine said, "no way am I giving up any of my babies."

"I figured," he said sitting down beside her.

"What are we going to do if…?"

"Than we have a baby," he said.

"Do you…. want more children?" she asked worried.

"With you? I wouldn't worry about raising another kid," he said, "if you are than you are not alone this time around."

Jazmine needed to hear him say that. They would make it work somehow.

 **BEEP BEEP**

Jazmine looked at Huey before picking up the test on the sink.

Huey heard her breath a sound of relief.

Negative.

She wasn't pregnant.

But Huey did notice the disappointed look on Jazmine's face.

"Did you want another baby?" Huey asked.

"It would be nice," she said, "but I know we have a lot to do before that happens."

"We'll figure it out Jazmine," he said kissing her cheek.

Jazmine smiles, knowing they were going to be fine no matter what is throw their way.

"But I think it's best for now to get protection," he said.

"I'll call the doctor today and maybe I can get back on birth control," she said.

"It's a good idea," he said. He was thinking how they should slow down because now everything was happening really fast. But it didn't bother Huey as much as it should. Because she was already an incredible mother, so what one more would do? And he had already thought about having a baby with Jazmine but not now.

"I'll get breakfast on the way," she said as she left the bathroom.

"And I have those plane tickets to book," he said grabbing his laptop from the side table.

"Would you please consider me paying for them?" Jazmine asked.

"You are going to be my guest Jazmine," he said, "I'm going to pay for them."

"I have the money now Huey and you do so much," she said.

"I know but I was thinking about that," he said, "we can talk to Rita about buying the house from her."

"You think we can get a mortgage?" she asked as she prepared breakfast.

"I don't see why not," he said, "considering that every major thing we needed for the house was somehow given to us, beside the appliances."

Jazmine didn't say anything because something was happening. She did some investigating herself about it and knew Huey was right.

Huey saw her face change when he talk about the appliances.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We didn't win those appliances," she said softly, "because the grand prize was the LG brand. We have all Kenmore."

That got Huey's attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, "I went onto the website because they were having the contest again this year and I wasn't announce as last year winner. Than I notice that the brands didn't match."

"So someone paid for them?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. They didn't say who paid for them," she said, "because of confidentiality."

"Jazmine this is getting strange," he said.

"Tell me about it."

"We'll figure it out," he said getting up towards her, "I will never let anything happen to you and the kids."

Jazmine smile at him. She love how protective he always was with her when they were kids but always told her the truth. She really love having his honestly. Huey gave her a sweet kiss showing his devotion to her.

"EWW!"

Huey and Jazmine snapped away from each other and saw the kids wide awake. They were making faces at them kissing.

"What's with the faces?" Jazmine asked as she was trying not to laugh.

"Gross," Malcolm said getting into his seat.

"Why mommy?" Rosa asked.

"It's what two people do when they love each other," Jazmine answered giving Rosa a kiss on the top of her head.

Huey thought about when Rosa was older and the guys that would be after her. If Rosa became the beauty Jazmine did than Huey really needed to get his trusty katana out.

As everyone went to sit at the table. Jazmine quickly served up Eggies in a basket because the kids loved them.

 **RING RING**

Jazmine quickly got to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak to either Huey Freeman or Jazmine Dubois?" the caller asked.

"This is Jazmine Dubois."

Huey watched Jazmine talk to whoever was on the phone. The expression on her face was sad and hurt as whatever news was coming her way.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

Huey couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you and yes Huey and I will be there. Thank you for telling us," she said ending the call.

"What happened?" he asked as Jazmine leaned against the counter.

"That was Rita's lawyer calling," she said, "Rita Wyatt passed away this morning."

:::::

"Thanks again for watching the kids," Huey said as Ebony sat in the living room.

"It's not a big deal," she said taking a sip of her tea, "I love watching them. Such sweet children."

"They can be."

"Oh stop Huey," she said but had a grim look on her face, "what's going to happen with the house?"

"Jazmine and I are looking for another place just in case," he said, "but I have all the receipts in case Rita's family does anything."

"Oh? Are you going to live together again if you have to move?" Ebony asked.

"I can't see myself without them anymore," he said, "Jazmine, the kids are everything to me."

Ebony notice a chance in Huey. He was always a good man but there was always something missing about him. She knew that Jazmine would be good for him but she didn't expect that they will have something like this. But it was good for them because they were good for each other.

"I don't think you will lose the house," she said, "but it's good that you are looking at other possibilities."

"I want to be prepared," he said, "anything is possible."

"Alright you two," they heard Jazmine said, "I want you both to be good for Miss Ebony."

They watch Jazmine coming in with the kids from their bedroom. She was dressed in a black dress. Simple but classy.

"Yes mama," they responded.

"Will be back as soon as the funeral and the lawyer's office visit," Jazmine told Ebony.

"Don't you worry," she said, "I can handle the kids until you get home."

"I know," Jazmine said smiling, "they love you."

"As I love them," she said as the kids settle onto a game.

"We should be going," Huey said, "because I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"Usually they ask family to meet with the lawyer after the funeral," he said, "why do they want to meet with us?"

"I don't know," she said, "but we are going to find out."

::::::

The service was beautiful. They only had known Rita for over a year but she was the reason they had a home, they became a family and she was the reason why Huey and Jazmine were together. They watch her be laid to rest beside her beloved husband in the cemetery as the rain poured over them.

Huey wrapped his arm around Jazmine as they left with tears falling from Jazmine's eyes. Saying good bye was never easy, even for Huey and Jazmine.

But Huey felt something different. He felt something was off like he was being followed. He had that feeling for awhile but didn't say anything to Jazmine because he didn't want her to worry.

But they felt very out of place as they sat in the lawyer's office with Rita's nephew and wife, who was glaring at them.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Fitch said, "the storm is coming down hard."

He sat down and got his papers ready for the reading of the will.

"Now Mrs. Wyatt asked for everyone in this room to be present," he said, "and she wanted to make sure that everything was in order."

"Why us?" Jazmine asked.

"You were her tenants in her home," he said, "and she has something written about you and Mr. Freeman."

"Well get on with it," Mr. Wyatt said, "I don't have all day."

Huey's eyes snapped towards the overweight black man. His aunt just died and he wants to get it over with?

"Alright the reading of Rita Elizabeth Wyatt final will and testimony."

"Forget this just tell me what I got!" Mr. Wyatt screamed.

"Do you have no respect?" Huey asked.

"I don't have time for this," he said angry.

"Very well," Mr. Fitch said, "you are inheriting $30,000 dollars from her estate."

"Only $30,000?" Mr. Wyatt asked, "what about the house?"

"The house was sold," he said sternly.

"To whom?" he demanded.

"To Mr. Huey Freeman and Miss Jazmine Dubois," he said.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"This is an outrage!" screamed Mr. Wyatt, "what happen to the rest of the money?"

"Everything is here in the will," Mr. Fitch said, "and you are to receive only $30,000."

"I will take this to court!"

"And risk losing such a large amount of money?" Mr. Fitch challenged.

Mr. Wyatt looked like he was ready to explode but demanded the paperwork to sign for the money. They all watch him and his wife leave after Mr. Fitch gave them the proper documents.

"I'm sorry about that," Mr. Fitch said, "I never liked that man. He never visited his aunt in the last fifteen years."

"I'm sorry but did you say we own the house?" Huey asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Wyatt was contacted by Linda Sterling on your behave, stating that you both were interested in the house. She sold it to you in January," he told them.

"We didn't know," Jazmine said in shock.

"I know, she had an account for the leftover rent to give to you and added another $50,000 to it."

"Wait why?"

"Because in her last will and testimony, the two of you were the only visitors she had. And you both reminded of her relationship with her late husband she wanted to leave you, Malcolm Freeman and Rosa Dubois something as a thank you for being the closest thing she had to a family in fifteen years."

Huey and Jazmine sat there in shock not believing any of it.

"Wait she left something for the kids?" Huey asked as he came to his senses.

"Yes $10,000 each for a college education," he said.

"Huey can we accept this money?" she asked.

"This was her last wish," Mr. Fitch said, "if you wish to not to accept it. We can add it to the funds she wants to donate for lower income families who wish their children to go to college. But I can tell you that she knew the both of you are struggling with some of the projects that house needed. The last time she visited the house, she love that you kept the house the way it originally was. And she knows there was a leak in the roof that she wanted you to fix."

"I don't feel right taking the money," Huey said, "but if she wants us to have it than so be it."

"Huey?"

"We will donate $20,000 to her funds for her charity and we will make it an even amount that we recevie. The same that her nephew had."

"That is possible," he said writing things down, "we can get that ready in about a week."

"Thank you," he said.

"Yes, I like that," Jazmine agreed.

"By the way," Huey said, "do you know who bought the house in our behave?"

"I'm sorry to say but I cannot say," Mr. Fitch said, "that is confidential."

"We understand," Jazmine said, "thank you for informing us."

"Enjoy the house," Mr. Fitch said smiling.

:::::

"Huey what is happening?" Jazmine asked as she sat at the dinning room table. After they manage to get the kids to bed and thanking Ebony for watching them. Huey and Jazmine changed out of their suit and dress into something more comfortable.

"I don't know," he said sitting down beside her as he just made some tea.

"Huey this is getting weird," Jazmine said suddenly, "we have everything handed to us. The house, money, things we need. I mean is what's next? Someone is following us?"

Huey didn't say anything because he was thinking about that himself. Who was making sure they success?

"Huey?"

Bringing him out of his thoughts, he saw the concern look on Jazmine's face. He knew that he had to tell her the truth, not just for her safety but the kids as well. The love he felt for this woman was stronger than anything he felt before. Why he didn't go after what he wanted before was a question. But than they wouldn't have Malcolm or Rosa. Two of the best damn things that has ever happen to them. And he was able to give them all what they needed. A family.

"Jazmine I think someone is following us," Huey confess.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh keep it down!" Huey whisper loudly, "you don't want to wake up the kids."

"I'm sorry," Jazmine said softly and in fear, "what are we going to do?"

"As of right now, we keep our eyes open," he said, "I don't think anyone who is following us wants to hurt us."

"Than what do they want?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out," he said.

"DADDY!"

They turned to Rosa who was running up to them with tears streaming down her little face.

"Rosa what's wrong?" Huey asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"A monster! A monster!" she cried into his arms as Huey rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Rosa there isn't such things as monsters," Huey said, "you don't have anything to fear."

"But he was a donkey!" Rosa cried.

"A donkey?" Jazmine asked.

"It's part of the code word I taught the kids," Huey explained, "donkey was easy for them to understand."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"A bad person," Huey said seriously as Rosa continued to cry in Huey's arms.

"Oh baby," Jazmine said coming closer to them, "you had a bad dream."

"No no NO!" Rosa cried.

"SHUT UP!" Malcolm said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Malcolm," Jazmine said picking him up. You could tell that he wasn't happy about being waken up.

"I want sleep!" he cried.

"We'll keep it down," she promised as she sat on the couch, "and I'm sorry that we woke you."

"Rosa did," he said angry.

"She had a bad dream Malcolm," Huey tried to reason with him, "she cannot help that. Everyone dreams."

"Why don't we all watch a movie?" Jazmine said, "that way if you get sleepy it's okay."

Huey raised his eyebrow at her but she just smiles as she puts in the Lion King.

"Really Jazmine?" Huey asked as they watch opening credits.

"They like it and it will work. Trust me," she said, "we won't get even half way through it."

Just as Jazmine predicted, the kids fell back to sleep not even half way through the movie. They tucked them back into their beds as they slept on.

Huey shut off the TV as Jazmine quickly wash their mugs.

"Are you ready for bed?" Huey asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling and looking at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving him a sweet kiss, Huey led Jazmine into their bedroom but sleep wasn't on their minds.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience. Sorry that this chapter is a bit late but I have lost my beloved grandmother. Things have been crazy in mine FL. So please enjoy this chapter and a big thanks to Juey for having someone to talk to. Thank you everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **July**

Things have calm down for Huey and Jazmine after learning they were now proud owners of the house. They celebrated Malcolm's and Rosa's third birthday together as a family. This year, Malcolm didn't have any concerns about his birthday because he had a mommy. Rosa felt the same now she had a daddy. But the best part, the house was now complete with a brand new roof and Rosa having her own bedroom with no leaks in sight. They were happy but they were still looking over their shoulder because they still didn't know who was following them. But for now they were going to live their lives as normal as possible.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Malcolm asked as they waited in line for something to eat and drink before they had to catch their flight.

"He will be with us in a few minutes," Jazmine said as she received her order. Jazmine had completely forgotten that Huey was consider a flight risk because of his colourful history. He had to take extra flight security before even boarding a plane.

"Alright guys we need to eat quickly so we can get onto our plane," Jazmine said excited. She really was looking forward going to New York. But she was nervous about meeting Huey's friends. Even though Hiro, Ming and Bonnie were going to be on this trip. Right now she was waiting for them to arrive and Huey to finish with his security clearance.

"Hiya babe."

Jazmine turned to a man would look couldn't be more than his early twenties. Having the James Dean hair that seems to be back in popularity she didn't like the look he was giving her. And beside she much prefer men with afros.

"Not interested," she said as she made sure her kids were good.

"And you didn't even give me a chance," he said with his hand over his heart, "don't you want to know my name before you reject me like that."

"Again I'm not interested," she said as she tried to hide her chuckle. Malcolm and Rosa was giving that guy the death glare.

"Cute kids," he commented.

"Thank you," Jazmine said thinking of a way to get rid of him, "we're just waiting for daddy."

"And their daddy left you here all alone?" he said clearly not getting the message.

"My boyfriend will be here soon," she clearly stated also giving him a death glare.

"Well you can ditch that guy and come with me," he said smiling, "we can go to Mexico together. I will show you a good time."

"She said she wasn't interested."

They all turned and saw Huey standing there.

"DADDY!" the kids cried.

"Do I need to call security and tell them that you are harassing my family?" Huey said as his eyes never left the guys as he flex his muscles.

"Sorry man," he said taking off. Jazmine left out a laugh she was holding in.

"What's so funny?" Huey asked.

"The kids was giving the same glare you just were," she said giggling.

"Glad that I could have a positive influence on them," Huey said, taking the coffee Jazmine has provided.

"Now boarding flight 495 from Chicago to New York."

"That's our flight," Huey said as they collected the kids and getting rid of their garbage.

"I wonder if Hiro and Ming made it yet?" Jazmine asked.

"HUEY! JAZMINE!"

They watch Hiro, Ming and Bonnie come their way.

"Well they made it," Huey said.

:::::

The flight was as peaceful as it could get. The kids didn't like taking off but there was nothing that could be done about that. The rest of the passengers didn't like the fact that they had three crying kids. But if they didn't like it, they had to deal with it.

"So are we going shopping for dresses when we get there?" Ming asked.

"When was shopping a big deal?" Hiro asked.

"We don't have anything to wear," Jazmine said as the kids were trying to read a story, "and we are going to be in New York. They have great shopping there."

Huey just shook his head but Jazmine was excited. He wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Daddy?" Rosa said getting Huey's attention. "What's New York?"

"It's a city," he said, "it's almost like Chicago but a bit different."

"How?"

"Ladies and gentleman we are arriving in New York, please prepare for landing."

Huey quickly looked out the window and saw the city.

"Rosa come here quick," Huey said, sitting her on his lap, "see?"

"Wow!"

Huey gave a small smile, seeing Rosa's excitement. Her eyes were glued to the city and her smile was wide. Huey quickly put her seatbelt on as they started their descent.

Once everyone was off the plane, Huey addresses Hiro.

"Do you want to share a cab?" he asked.

"Nah man we have to met up with family," Hiro said, "but we see each other before the wedding."

They bid each other good bye as they manage to hail a cab.

The kids were so excited about driving in New York their eyes were glue to everything, even driving over the Brooklyn Bridge.

But Jazmine's nerves were getting to her a bit.

"Relax Jazmine," he said, "you'll be fine."

She smiles as they pulled up to a townhouse as a man with dreadlocks was waiting for them.

"Huey you made it!" he said getting up and helping them unload the cab as Huey paid the fare.

"I said I would be here," Huey said shaking the man's hand.

"And you have to be Jazmine," he said turning his attention to her, "I'm Caesar."

"Nice to meet you," Jazmine said shaking his hand, "thank you for letting us stay here."

"Now I know what all the fuss is about," he said smiling.

"Caesar?" Huey warned.

"What she gorgeous!" he replied, "no wonder Malcolm was all bummed out the last time you visited."

Malcolm glared at him as he held onto Jazmine's hand. But that action made Caesar laugh more.

"Anyways let's set you up," he said walking into the house with one of their luggage in hand. "The kids are sharing Donte's room and I got you set up in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks," Huey said as they dropped off everything they brought, "where's Tia?"

"She at the studio with her mom, some fashion crisis," he said shrugging his shoulders, "something about white dresses. Anyways you guys gotta be hungry. I'll order up some food."

"Jazmine and Rosa are vegetarian as well," Huey said as everyone walked into their living room.

"Are you?" Caesar asked Jazmine.

"Yeah we are," Jazmine said proudly.

"Please tell me it isn't because you are some kind of a health nut," Caesar begged.

Jazmine snorted, "I believe in animal rights."

"Don't get her started," Huey said.

But Caesar just laughs, "Oh you and Tia are going to get along great."

"Who is going to get along great?" a woman said as a young boy ran to Caesar and another young boy she was holding.

"You with this girl," Caesar said, "Tia I want you to meet Huey's girlfriend, Jazmine and her daughter Rosa. Jazmine, this is the love of my life and the mother of my children, Tia. And our two boys, Donte and Jaxon."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Jazmine said holding out her hand.

"Likewise," she said, "can you take Jaxon for me?"

Huey's eyebrow lifted as he watch the interaction between Tia and Jazmine. Huey didn't like the way Tia just brushed off Jazmine like that as Jazmine stood there confused and lowered her hand.

"What's going on?" Caesar asked as he held onto his youngest son.

"I have a lot to do," she said, "everyone is meeting my mom and I for one last meeting before we get married. I'll be home later on tonight."

Giving Caesar a kiss, she left the house without saying anything to Huey and Jazmine.

"She seems… nice?" Jazmine try to say.

"What is going on with her? Huey asked.

"I'll explain later," Caesar said as he notice his oldest son wasn't being his loud self. But started to laugh when his eyes wouldn't leave Rosa, as she was playing with a pink stuff elephant. Huey was wondering the same thing.

"Hey Rosa come here," Huey said knowing she like to have another person to play with, "that's Donte, he the same age as you and Malcolm. Go say hello."

Rosa ran up to Donte who had no idea what to do.

"Hi!" she said all happy, "you want to play?"

Donte just nods his head as Rosa sat down. Caesar and Jazmine just laughs.

"Oh man," Caesar said shaking his head, "your girl already got my boy whipped."

:::::

Jazmine went upstairs to put the kids to bed as she wanted Huey and Caesar to catch up with each other.

"Okay what is the deal with Tia?" Huey asked, "there is no way she is going to disrespect Jazmine in anyway."

"I don't know to be honest," he said, "when I told you that you had a girlfriend and she pretty much adopted Malcolm, she been trippin'."

"Did you tell her that I pretty much adopted Rosa as well?" Huey asked.

"Of course I did," he said, "but she has been freaking out a lot about it."

"It's none of her business who I am with," Huey said, "Jazmine's here because I wanted her here."

"I get it man," he said, "and so far she's great from what I see."

"She is amazing," Huey admitted, "not many woman would take on a single father."

"Same with you raising that little girl," Caesar praised, "I think it's just nerves that are getting to her."

"I sure hope so," Huey said.

:::::

Tia wanted to take the boys out on their own but it broke Rosa heart a bit because she wasn't allowed to go with them. It angered Huey to no end as he tried to calm down Rosa.

"What's going on?" Jazmine said coming into the living room and seeing her daughter cry.

"I wanna go," Rosa cried out.

"Tia wouldn't take Rosa with them to the park," Huey said angry.

"Why not?"

"Something about only family," he said.

"I don't like her," Jazmine confess, "it seems like she only wants Malcolm here."

"I've notice," he said.

"Whats going on?" Caesar said coming into the living room. He had just gotten off of work by the looks of it.

"Tia," Huey replied, "she took Donte, Jaxon and Malcolm to the park but wouldn't take Rosa."

"I'll have to talk to her," Caesar said, "this has to stop."

"Why do you think she is doing this?" Jazmine asked.

"If I'm right this has nothing to do with you personally," Caesar said, "she's worried that she may lose the last part of Adrianne."

"If she keeps it up than I don't see why we keep coming here," Huey said.

Tia walked into the house with a crying Malcolm. Jazmine jumped at her son crying.

"Malcolm what's wrong?" she asked as Malcolm ran into her arms.

"Cut it off! Cut it off!" he said pulling at his hair.

"Tia you better tell me what happen," Huey demanded as Rosa was trying to calm her brother down too.

"It's nothing," she said, "just a lady telling him that his hair is unkept and looked like a hobo."

"And that isn't a big deal?" Jazmine demanded.

"It's New York."

"And he is three years old," Jazmine said, "I don't know what your problem is with me but when it comes to my son, I deserve to know."

"You are not his mother," Tia said pissed off.

"Oh really?" Jazmine questioned, "I may not have given birth to Malcolm but doesn't make him any less of being my son. He is a great kid. A great son to Huey and myself and a great brother to our daughter."

Tia stared at her, questioning where she was going with this.

"And I know that Adrianne wasn't interested in becoming a mother to Malcolm. But I wanted him as much as I wanted my daughter. I am lucky enough to find a man who I do want to spend my time with and raise our children together. I have no intention of breaking Malcolm away from his family but if you ever hurt my son or daughter again, than maybe it would be best if we didn't visit anymore," Jazmine said finishing it. "Now I have to go to and take care of my son to see if I can revert the damage you did."

Huey and Caesar wanted to applause Jazmine for saying the things that needed to be said as they watch Jazmine, Rosa and Donte go to Malcolm.

"She can't do that!" Tia said.

"I agree with her," Huey said sticking up for Jazmine.

"You can't take Malcolm away from family."

"What family?" Huey questioned, "because Malcolm's grandparents have never seen him and they don't wish to. Jazmine is the only mother he knows. And if you ever disrespect Jazmine or Rosa again than she is right. What's the point of coming to visit."

"Can you believe that?" Tia said, "how dare he!"

"No," Caesar said, "she has been nothing but nice to us."

"But she wants to be Malcolm's mother!"

"And Huey is okay with that," Caesar said calmly, "because he already raising Malcolm on his own as much as Jazmine is raising Rosa alone. They liked each other since they were teenagers Tia and for once both Huey and Malcolm are happy. I am not standing in the way of that. You shouldn't either."

"Malcolm is part of our family," Tia said crying.

"And he will remain that way," Caesar said, "but don't push the only woman away that is willing to step up and become his mother. You and Jazmine are more alike than you think."

Caesar walked away as Tia sat there crying.

::::

"Alright Malcolm, stay still because I'm almost done," she said as she cut some of his hair off.

Malcolm sat still as Jazmine finished up.

"Okay my little man you're done!" Jazmine said excited.

Malcolm looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Jazmine loved his little afro and cutting off some of it to make it feel better, she had no issues with it because it will grow back.

"See little man," she said looking in the mirror with him, "you don't look like no hobo."

"Thank you mommy," he said kissing her cheek.

"Anything for you baby," she said kissing his cheek too.

"He looks good," Huey said as he stood in the bathroom doorway, "you didn't take away his afro."

"I like his afro," she said, "and I know he does too."

"Thank you," he said.

"When are you going to let me cut your hair?" Jazmine said teasing.

"I was actually going to ask," he said, "I need a trim."

"Really?" Jazmine said shocked.

"Yeah I trust you."

She gave Huey one of her brilliant smiles.

"Hey man," Caesar said, "I'm sorry about Tia. I don't know what has gotten into her."

"Don't worry about it," Huey said, "but maybe it would be best if we get a hotel."

"Man you don't have to do that," he said, "maybe going over to her mother's will help clear her mind. That's where she heading now."

"I hope so," he said.

"Are you ready for your trim Huey?" Jazmine asked as she was listening in to their conversation. Huey knew and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah let's get this over with," he said as he sat on the toilet seat.

"Hey do you know how to redo dreads?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah I do."

Caesar

"Caesar…." Huey warned.

"Huey it's okay," she said starting on hair, "I would be happy to do it."

Huey got a feeling that Jazmine would be working on everyone hair for this wedding.

"I'm next mommy," Rosa said smiling.

It was going to be a long night.

:::::

"Buddy you are looking good," Caesar said as Donte kept touching his newly done dreads, "Jazmine you did amazing."

"Thank you!" Jazmine said proud of her work, "and you don't have to worry about the products I used. They are safe and I made them myself. Even if he ingest it it won't harm him."

"Oh I'm not worried about that," he said, "but it's good to know."

"Here," he said giving her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do today?" Hiro asked. Hiro, Ming and Bonnie all arrived at the house. Jazmine ended up giving them all haircuts as well because she was doing it for free. As much as that made Huey unhappy, Ming promised him that they would made dinner for her when they got back to Chicago.

"We have some shopping to do," Ming said.

"Oh I forgotten about that," Jazmine said, "we can have a girl's afternoon."

"What about me mommy?" Malcolm asked.

"Maybe we can go to Coney Island tomorrow while your dad is out with Hiro and Caesar," she said as the kids got excited.

"Thanks for that," Huey said.

"I know you hate going to those places," Jazmine said smiling at him. Huey gave her a quick kiss when no one was looking. Well they thought no one was looking.

"Tia you need to calm down," they heard a woman said as they were coming into the house.

"Mom this look gross!" Tia cried. Ming and Jazmine's eyes widen at the sight of Tia. Her hair was all over the place. From crimping to curling to straight pieces all over the place.

"That woman didn't know a thing!" Tia cried.

"Mama do you like it?" Donte said running up to his mother. Tia look at her son's new dreads.

"Baby boy you look good," Tia said crying, "you too."

"Tia what happen?" Caesar asked.

"That woman who was doing my hair didn't know what I wanted and it ended up like this!" she cried.

"Let me take a look at it," Jazmine said, touching her hair.

"What are you doing?" Tia said as Jazmine examined her hair.

"I'm a hairstylist," Jazmine said checking the strands and roots, "and I think I may know how to fix this but we have to do a treatment right away."

"Can you fix it?" an older woman asked.

"I can try," Jazmine said, "Huey can you take the kids to the zoo? This may take awhile and I don't want them bored because of this."

"Sure, alright guys lets go," Huey said gathering the kids up.

Tia watch Jazmine put together something on the stove as the men and kids were getting ready to leave. Tia couldn't believe how considerate Jazmine was with the kids. She was basically sacrificing her day to help her? But the smell was awful!

"What is that?" Tia asked pointing at the pot.

"It's my special hair relaxer," Jazmine said quickly putting it together, "if we can get a treatment done now than we may be able to fix your hair."

"I don't know…" Tia said eyeing it.

"Baby it's worth a try," Louise said, "I'm sorry I'm Eve Brown."

"I'm Jazmine Dubois," she said shaking the woman's hand.

"Can you help?" she asked.

"I'll try but it's going to take some time," Jazmine said honestly, "there's a lot of damage there."

"AWH I can't believe that woman didn't know how to do braids," Tia said as she sat down.

"That's what you want?" Jazmine asked as she got her hair ready for treatment.

"Yeah I usually do box braids but I wanted something smaller and pulled into a bun," she said. "but I don't think that possible anymore."

"It's not the worst I've seen," Jazmine said, "but it's still possible for you to have it. Don't give up just yet."

As Tia sat there listening to her mom and Jazmine talk how she knew Huey and talking about the kids. Tia really felt bad but she didn't want to lose Malcolm. If giving Jazmine a chance like she should have done in the first place, than maybe she won't lose the last thing Adrianne has left in this world.

###


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know it's been awhile but May is already becoming a very busy month. Please as usual enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain sexual interactions. You have been warn.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

"Mama!" Malcolm cried hugging Jazmine.

"I'm sorry Malcolm," Jazmine said trying to calm him down. She promised him that they would all go to the beach and than to Coney Island. She hated that she had to cancel their day out because she needed to find a dress for the wedding still for herself and Rosa.

"You promise!" he cried.

"I know little man I know," she said as she rubbed his back.

"You okay?" Tia asked as she came into the room. It broke her heart as she watched Malcolm cry. Jazmine manage to fix Tia's hair into the smaller braids she wanted and she did a great job. That stuff Jazmine made was amazing stuff.

"He's upset and he has a right to be," she said, "I promise to take the kids to Coney Island and the beach tomorrow but I need a dress for me and Rosa for the wedding still. I hate going back on my promise to them."

"Yeah I promise to take Donte too," she said.

"Maybe next time we can go," Jazmine said hugging Malcolm.

"Hey listen," Tia said, "I work for my mom as a designer for our company. We got some great stuff for kids too. I'm sure that you can find something from us."

"Don't you have wedding plans to worry about?" Jazmine asked.

"My mom said that everything is pretty much done and it would be a good few days to take it easy," she said, "and since you help me with this. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," Jazmine said smiling, "and we can take the kids to Coney if you are feeling up to it?"

"What about Ming?" she asked.

"They have a family function to attend so it would be you, me and the kids," Jazmine said.

"Yeah," Tia said, "it sounds like fun."

"Did you hear that?" Jazmine said to Malcolm, "we're still going tomorrow and we are going with your aunt and Donte."

Malcolm turned up to Tia.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Malcolm," she said smiling, "and Donte is coming with us."

Malcolm gave the biggest smiled Tia has ever seen before. He took off running, shouting Donte and Rosa's name out. Jazmine laughs at his antics.

"You are really good with him," Tia said smiling sadly, "and I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

"I understand that you don't want to lose Malcolm," Jazmine said.

Tia gave her a confused look, wondering how she knew that.

"Caesar talked to me when Huey was considering getting us a hotel," she explaining everything, "I want you to understand that I have no intentions of taking Malcolm away from any of you."

"That's good to hear," Tia said sitting down beside her, "he is the last thing that Adrianne gave to this world."

"You were close to her I take it?" Jazmine asked.

"She wasn't just my cousin. She was my sister, my best friend," Tia said sadly, "but the last time I talk to her I was so angry at her. She was coming home but she was going to leave Huey and Malcolm behind."

"Huey told me some of it," Jazmine said, "I don't understand why she would leave such a beautiful boy behind?"

"Me either," she said softly, "I know she didn't like Huey controlling her when she was pregnant. But I know those rallies were getting more violent and I know it wasn't Huey's intention to tell her what to do. I send her a picture of Donte after he was born but she didn't respond. After Huey told me she passed, I was beside myself with guilt. After promising myself not to tear apart my family, I had Michael promise me never to go to those rallies again."

Jazmine allowed her to get it out of her system. She could tell this was building inside of her for a long time now. It was understanding that she was afraid her family would be torn apart and she was trying to keep the last thing her cousin had left.

"Has Malcolm ever met his grandparents?" Jazmine asked wondering.

But Tia shook her head, "They refuse to meet him after Adrianne's death. They are missing out on their only grandchild. He needs them in his life. Like he needs a mom."

"Did that bother you? That I was willing to be Malcolm's mother?"

"At first it did," she confessed, "that you were using Malcolm to get to Huey so he could take care of Rosa."

Jazmine was offended at first but it was understandable. She knew a few girls who would most likely do that.

"But after I saw the interaction between yourself and Malcolm, I saw that you genuinely care about him and how you not only treat Rosa with love and respect but him as well. Like he was your own," she said, "and the way Huey is with your daughter? It's something I wanted for him and I cannot thank you enough for that now. Because he needs that in his life. So thank you."

"My little man is very easy to love," Jazmine said, "and it's easy because I know what he was going through, like my baby girl."

"You don't have to answer but what happen to Rosa's father?" Tia asked wondering what she met by knowing what her baby girl was going through.

"It's okay. Rosa's father didn't want to be in her life. He had two women in his life at the time I conceived Rosa. Me and his now wife."

"Damn that sounded like an asshole," she said, "you don't seem to be the other woman type girl."

"I didn't know until I saw his engagement announcement," Jazmine said, "and my parents were so embarrassed by it, they told me not to contact them anymore."

"You were on your own?" Tia asked.

"Yes but I wouldn't give up either of my kids because they are the best damn thing that has ever happen to me," Jazmine said feeling a lot better about her situation with her ex. People knew that she wasn't the other woman, just stuck with a guy who couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I know what you mean," Tia said smiling, "my kids are my world along side with Michael."

:::::

"Mommy watch!" Donte cried out from the water.

"Don't go to far out Donte!" Tia cried as she held Jaxon in her arms. Jazmine laughs at the kids antics but they were having fun and that meant a lot to her. Tia sat back down beside her and let Jaxon enjoy the sun.

They already went to Luna Park for some of the rides. They all had a favourite, Malcolm liked the Magic Bikes, Donte loved going on the Tea Party and Rosa was excited about the Mermaid Parade. They took turns taking the kids on the rides, even Tia when on a ride with Rosa. They played a lot of games such as Goblet Toss, Fried Frog and Break-a-Plate. But the funniest of all was when Malcolm won the Whack a Mole against adults.

After a good lunch at Place at Beach, they headed out to the beach for the afternoon. The kids were having an awesome time.

"Thanks for this," Tia said as they watch the kids running to and against the waves of the water, "this was a great idea."

"I'm enjoying it too," Jazmine said smiling. They ended up having debates about animal rights and talked about fashion. They really did have a lot in common.

"Have you tried to contact your parents after Rosa was born?" she asked.

"Yeah I send my dad an email when she was born," Jazmine confessed, "but they didn't say anything back. So I figured that I was on my own."

"Until Huey," she said smiling.

"Yeah until Huey and Malcolm," she said.

"Mama look!" Rosa said running towards them. She was showing off a stone she found.

"Oh baby that's beautiful," Jazmine said looking at her stone.

"Can I keep it?" she asked with those puppy eyes.

"Will this be your only one?" Jazmine asked back.

The woman chuckled when her little head nodded. Jazmine taken the stone and placed it in her bag as Rosa ran back off towards the boys. Donte allowed her to join them in their game.

"I think my baby boy has a crush on her," Tia said teasing.

Jazmine laughs, "You have an amazing little guy. He's be great to her."

"Usually he isn't," Tia said, "but with her he shares his toys, blankets and let's her join him in anything he doing. He really taken to her like anything I've ever seen."

"Isn't he that way with Malcolm?" Jazmine asked wondering where she was going with this.

"He is but only to a certain degree," Tia said, "Rosa is something special to him. And if he is anything like his father? He's going to cherish it."

:::::

"Are you going to work tomorrow Tia?" Caesar asked after everyone had dinner. He was happy to see Tia so relaxed. With the stress of the wedding and with dealing with the business while they were going away, it was great to see her as herself. And just as he predicted, she was becoming great friends with Jazmine.

"Yeah we're going to have a girls day at the business," Tia said as she packed up more indian food leftovers. Knowing the Freeman's were vegetarians, it was a safe option. Jazmine and herself had a great debate on eating meat earlier and she could respect her decision.

"So are you working or just playing around?" he asked.

"I'm going in to oversee what needs to be done with the managers before we head to Jamaica," Tia said, "and I feel bad about Jazmine and Rosa not being able to go shopping. We have some samples that will fit their needs."

"So you're okay?" Caesar asked as the kids laughed in the living room. Huey and Jazmine were watching them as they did the dishes. "I know that you miss Adrianne…"

"Everyday," she whispered, "but I wanted what was best for Malcolm. And Huey did make a great choice."

"How do you know?"

"Because I never seen either of them so happy. They got what they deserved all along. Family."

:::::

"Wow you guys do beautiful work," Jazmine said as she search through dresses. Rosa and herself were having fun at the fashion studio. Rosa loved trying on all the dresses meant for the kids.

"Thank you," Tia said, "we are proud of our work."

"If we can figure out what to do about those white gowns," Eve said walking into the sample room.

"There all beautiful," Jazmine said looking at them.

"Sadly they don't sell as well as they should," Tia said, "but we want to do something about them because they are some of our best work."

"I'm surprise you don't sell them as elopement dresses," Jazmine said as Rosa was twirling around in a cute white and black dress.

"That's it!" Tia said excited.

"That's what?" Jazmine asked wondering what she say.

"Mom she right we can sell them as elopement dresses," Tia said excited.

"Is there a market for it?" Eve asked.

"I'm sure there is. New York is becoming a place where people all over the world is getting married," she said, "if we can sell them as is so woman don't have to worry about getting a dress, than…"

"There is a possibility that we can have something new on the market," Eve said thoughtfully, "I'll contact my friend Jonathan who does wedding planning and have the girls research elopements in New York."

"Mom," Tia said stopping her, "what's with the dress?"

Eve looked down at the dress in her hands than remembers why she went in there in the first place.

"Oh I saw this in one of the designs rooms," she said showing off a beautiful emerald green dress, "I thought it would look good on Jazmine. Brings out your eyes dear."

"Oh this is gorgeous!" Jazmine exclaimed, "I love the cut."

"I didn't think about that one," Tia said, "we haven't put it on the market yet."

"Oh I couldn't use something that isn't even on the market yet," Jazmine said.

"Try it on before deciding that," Tia said pushing Jazmine into the changing room they provide for models.

Jazmine shook her head but put on the dress. She had to admit she felt beautiful in the dress as she walked out in it.

"Oh mama!" Rosa said running up to her in the same dress she was wearing.

"Oh yes child that's the one," Eve said smiling.

"I love it," Jazmine said but hesitated, "but I don't want to take a product of yours that you-"

"You're taking it," Eve said, "and that dress your little one is in she can have."

"I can?" Rosa asked looking hopeful.

"Of course darling," Eve said smiling, "I don't have a granddaughter to dress up."

As Rosa cried out in joy, Tia shot her mother a look. But Eve just smiled at her daughter.

"And if you are concerned than you can do something for me," she said turning towards Jazmine.

"What's that?"

Eve smile as Tia was curious to what her mother was up to.

:::::

"Huey are you sure?" Caesar asked as they went into his work. After seeing the excitement on Rosa's face and being here with them. Huey had something to do. But he needed help. After the great day Jazmine, Tia and Rosa had at the studio. The girls agreed to watch the kids as the guys wanted to go out. After making sure the kids were settled watching a movie. They were suppose to go to a bar but Huey needed information. He promise to go after he had it. Because no one was going to fuck with his family.

"I'm sure," Huey said as they sat down to the computer at Caesar's office.

"Okay man," he said as he started typing something into the computer, "so who is this guy you are trying to find?"

"Someone I hope never comes."

:::::

Huey walked into the room where he was staying with Jazmine in Caesar's home. She was sleeping softly, curled up into her pillow as her body was waiting for him. Huey knew he was a lucky man. No woman could compare to her. His lover, the mother to his children and the woman who had became his life. He didn't understand how he functioned without her for so long. Even though they had their differences he couldn't deny how well they work together. When he was at his weakest, Jazmine was at her strongest. It always went both ways with them. Something he never experience before with any women had ever been with.

"Huey?"

Huey was snapped out of his thoughts as Jazmine slowly woke up.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

He didn't because of the information he was finally able to obtain. He needed to protect his family.

"You know that's something I don't enjoy doing," he said honestly. Because it was the truth.

"But you did do it for you friend," she said getting up and stretching. There was always something about her that was desirable to him. Even now.

"I did," he said taking off his coat, shirt, pants and socks before crawling into bed with her. He didn't know if it was the drinks or the way she looked at him. But he wanted her and he wanted her now.

Huey placed a sweet kiss on her lips before slowly they deepen it.

Jazmine ended the kiss and gave him a questioning look.

"I want you," he said kissing her again.

Jazmine allowed to be kiss and lay back down. Huey slipped off her top and sleep shorts, leaving her naked. Kissing down to her neck, he sucked on her pulse point and she moaned.

"We don't want to wake anyone up," he said quietly as he taken off his boxer briefs.

She nodded her head as Huey resumes kissing her. She did her best to quiet her moans as Huey rubbed his harden member against her mould until he entered her. They both took deep breaths before he started to pump inside of her. Jazmine grabbed onto his back and allowed her to slide all over it. Huey kept pumping, loving the feeling how responsive she was and how she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

Jazmine could barely hide her cries of pleasure as she was reaching her end. She cried into Huey's mouth as they both finish together.

When Huey was able to breath normally again, he rolled off of her and curled her up against his chest as she began to listen to his heartbeat.

"We should get some sleep," he said.

"Yeah," Jazmine said, "we have a big day tomorrow."

He watch her again when she fell asleep. And she was right, they had a big day tomorrow. He was going to witness his two friends in marriage. Something that has always kind of freaked him out but it was something he was thinking about. Marrying Jazmine didn't freak him out like he would have originally thought. And if there was a chance to officially have Rosa has his daughter: a Freeman would make his world.

As Jazmine breath softly in her sleep, Huey curled up to her as he rested his eyes.

Huey knew what the next step was for him and he wasn't afraid.

###


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that this took so long and I am going to admit: This isn't my best chapter. But I want to give you all something. I will finish this story so do not worry. Please as usual read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Huey looked over everything he had on the mystery person who was helping them out. He wanted to know who was doing all of those things. And there was the matter of Cairo Jefferson. He knew Jazmine was pregnant before she left. He needed all of the information he could get his hands on in case anything happens.

"Hey man."

Huey looked up from his paperwork to see Hiro standing there.

"Do you really need to do that now?" he asked as he fixed his tie.

"I want to make sure my family is safe," he said getting his paperwork together.

Hiro smile at that.

"Man Caez is getting married in a couple of hours," Hiro said, "we can look over that when we get back to Chicago."

Huey sighs and puts the paperwork away. Caesar walks over and sits down.

"Well this is it," Caesar said, "I'm getting married."

"You nervous?" Huey asked.

"Fuck yeah but she worth it."

:::::

"Oh Tia!" Ming cried out.

"My baby looks beautiful," Eve cried out as everyone was looking at Tia.

Jazmine could admit Tia really was a beautiful bride. Jazmine was proud of her work as Tia smiled at all the compliments she was getting. She had to admit Tia as chosen a great hairstyle. Braids going into a bun. But Jazmine put her own little twist to it by adding twists into it. Tia really loved it and it went great with her white, dropped waist ballgown and the ruffles and beading running through the corset.

"Wow," Rosa and Bonnie said as they looked at her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jazmine whisper to the two girls. They nodded their heads but their stare was still on Tia.

Jazmine giggled a bit when the girls did that. But she couldn't blame them. She always wanted to be a bride herself. It was always the first one that sticks with you.

"Oh Jazmine thank you!" Tia said coming over to give her a hug, which Jazmine happily returned. "This was everything I thought it could be. Mom I'm glad that we fired that other girl."

"And we were lucky that we gotten an amazing hairstylist right here," Eve said smiling.

"It's my job," Jazmine said smiling, "I'm happy to do it."

"We need to get that stuff on the market," Eve said as everyone in the room was getting themselves ready.

"I would like to," Jazmine said, "but I don't know where to start."

"You need to get that patent first," she said, "than take it to a lab to get it certified."

"How do you know all of that?" Jazmine questioned.

"Because that stuff works beautifully," Eve said winking at her, "and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to sit up at the front?" Eve asked, "because I know that it would calm Donte, Malcolm and Bonnie down if Rosa was up front."

"We'll be happy to," Jazmine said, "Ming already asked me if I could watch Bonnie for the ceremony."

"Alright ladies!" the wedding planner said, "it's time it's time!"

Jazmine and the rest of the girls got ready to leave.

"Will you be in a pretty dress like that mommy?" Rosa ask as she held her hand.

"Maybe baby."

:::::

"Alright gentlemen," The wedding planner said as everyone was waiting at the church, "you all can get into position we're ready."

Caesar looks nervous as the men were ready to go out there.

"Are you alright?" Huey asked.

"Yeah man," Caesar said smiling, "I will be once she up there with me."

Huey nodded his head as they walk to the alter to stand next to the pastor. The church was full of people who were dress up and filled almost every pew. Huey thought this was a bit excessive to have so many people who only really cared about was the after party. He really didn't get the concept of weddings really. At least not being this big. The whole point of a marriage at first didn't make any sense to Huey. Saying that two lives were combining into one? You could do that without a damn piece of paper. It wasn't like the old days where people needed to give girls homes. But when he saw Jazmine sitting there with Rosa, looking beautiful as Rosa was smiling. Huey's thoughts were on them. How much she really did mean to them. To both his son and her daughter. When she made eye contact with him and smiled. Huey's heart beat a bit faster when he also saw Rosa smiling and waving at him. He didn't care that Rosa wasn't biologically his, she was still his daughter. And Huey knew that he wanted her to have his last name. Both of them. And if marriage was able to do that for him than he would get that piece of paper, showing the world that Jazmine Dubois and Rosa Dubois were his.

The music started to change and the wedding of Michael Caesar and Tia Brown started to begin.

Eve walked down first with Jaxon in her arms following by the bridesmaids. Jazmine smile as the girls looked beautiful walking down. When she connected eyes with Huey's, it made her think about how beautiful he made her feel. She had hope one day she would be able to be up at the alter with someone she loves but that never would seem to happened. But she had her daughter and she had Huey and Malcolm. It made her smile knowing she had the family she always wanted. Ming was the final bridesmaid to walk down before Malcolm, Bonnie and Donte were due to arrive. Jazmine smiled as Malcolm started walking down the aisle, holding Bonnie's hand. It was so cute to see him so serious holding onto the pillow with one of the rings on them.

"Rosa look," Jazmine said turning towards Rosa. But she wasn't beside her. Jazmine almost had a bit of a panic attack as Malcolm and Bonnie was coming closer to them. She heard Eve chuckle as Jazmine looked everywhere she could without making a scene.

Her eyes shot to Huey's with the look of panic. He met her eyes and slightly pointed down the aisle. She turned her head back towards the aisle and she now knew why Eve was trying so hard not to laugh.

Somehow Rosa inserted herself into the wedding by holding onto Donte's hand and they were walking down the aisle together. But it was cute as she was holding onto a little flower ball and smiling as she near the front. Malcolm and Bonnie finally came to the front and sat down beside her. Rosa and Donte weren't far behind as they came up to the front. She smiled at her mama as Jazmine stared at her in disbelief. Donte went to his grandmother as Rosa went to Jazmine, Malcolm and Bonnie.

"We did good mama?" she asked as she sat back down beside Bonnie.

"Yes baby you did good," Jazmine said as everyone started to stand up.

Jazmine got the little ones to stand up as Tia made her way down the aisle. Rosa and Bonne stare at her in aww as Malcolm looked bored. Jazmine could admit that Tia really did look beautiful. The smile on her face really made her glow. There was a slight jealously streak in her that she may never become a bride but… Her eyes caught Huey's and that made it a bit better. Because in the end she had someone. Someone who loves her for her.

Tia took her place beside Caesar but Jazmine wasn't paying any attention to the beginning of the ceremony. Because she was looking at a man who she loves. Huey caught her eyes as she gave him a small smile. Standing there wasn't enough for him because she wasn't up there with him. He wanted her to become more to him. When the pastor ask for both of the boys to come up to the front with the rings, Malcolm went up. Huey was proud of his son as Jazmine smiled at him and going up. Malcolm now had what he wanted for him. A mother. When Malcolm went back to Jazmine, Huey saw him smiling at her. Huey knew right than what he really wanted. To make Jazmine his wife. Jazmine was hoping for the same thing at that moment.

"And now you can kiss the bride."

Huey and Jazmine snapped out of their thoughts as Tia and Caesar shared their first kiss as man and wife before proceeding down the aisle way. Jazmine got Malcolm and Bonnie up to follow them down as Donte went right up to Rosa and took her down with him. Jazmine heard Eve laugh at the sight of them. Jazmine followed suit and laughed. She figured that Donte had a bit of a crush on Rosa as Huey walked by her. But their eyes met again, knowing something beautiful was going to happen to them.

:::::

"Oh Tia it was beautiful," Jazmine said giving Tia a hug.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "and thank you for everything."

"It's nothing," she said, "but I'm sorry about Rosa, I didn't mean for her to insert herself into-"

"Oh don't worry I'm glad she did," Tia said.

"It seems that our boy got a bit of stage fright," Caesar said as Tia gave him a look. Caesar shrugged his shoulders.

"He's right," she said, "he wouldn't go until Rosa shown up. Thelma ended up giving her a flower ball and they just walked down. She ended up saving the day."

"Is that true Rosa?" she asked as Rosa just nodded her head happily. Jazmine shook her head but she figured that Huey was rubbing off on her.

"Anyways, we are taking photos and I want all of my wedding party in it!" Tia said.

"Me too?" Rosa asked.

"Yes you too," Tia said taking her hand.

Jazmine watched as she had all of the little ones around her as the photographer was taking pictures.

"I knew you too would get along," Caesar said to her smiling.

"She really is a great person," she said as the kids were laughing at whatever was happening. She caught Huey looking pissed.

"What's going on with Huey?" she asked.

"Oh he is pissed about something I've said to him," Caesar said laughing.

"Do I want to know?"

"That his daughter was going to end up with my son," he said as he walked into the line of pictures.

"What?"

:::::

Jazmine was having a good time at the wedding. But there was a couple that was openly glaring at her. It did made Jazmine uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about them," Huey said as they sat around.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"That is Tia's aunt and uncle. Or Adrianne's parents," Huey explained, "I didn't know they would be attending the wedding."

"So why are they staring at me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but I did notice the look of longing on their faces when they saw Malcolm."

"Maybe they want to know him?" she said wondering about that.

"I don't know but my gut is telling me that I need to be careful around them," he said looking at them as they started arguing with Tia's parents.

Jazmine hadn't seem him go completely on the defence in a very long time. Whatever he was feeling, Jazmine knew that she had to trust him on this.

Huey looked as Rosa and Malcolm were asleep on the chairs. When Caesar made that comment about her and Donte it got him angry. He wasn't ready to give up on her just yet because he had just gotten her. And their mother.

Nina Simone's To Love Somebody started playing.

"Come on," he said getting her to stand up.

"And do what? Dancing?" Jazmine said as Huey lead them onto the dance floor. He made sure that they were not to far from the eyesight of the kids as he brought Jazmine closer to her.

Jazmine started laughing as his hands went to her waist. "You hate dancing."

"I do," he admitted, "I just want those women over at the bar to stop pestering me."

Jazmine knew the truth. But didn't mean she didn't appreciate what he was currently doing. It was nice to know that Huey was doing something she loved so much.

"I hope you had a good time," he said.

"I had a great time Huey," she said smiling, "so did the kids."

"Good," he said, moving them around. Jazmine really enjoy the feeling of being in Huey's arms.

"Huey? What do you think about me going into business?" she asked.

"For that hair stuff you make?" he asked.

"Yes and a hair salon as a central location," she said, "since you won't let me use any of the money I have technically saved for household. And any money I make will go towards the kid's educations."

"Jazmine something tells me that whoever is helping us out is because of you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone loves you enough to make sure that you are safe," he said, "and I do understand why."

"You love me?" Jazmine said teasing him.

"You know I do," he said kissing her.

"Well bring me back and I'll show you how much I love you," Jazmine said smiling at him.

Huey raised an eyebrow at her as he notice her coy smile and the teasing in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and headed towards the kids to collect them. The experience of the wedding was an eye opener for them. Knowing what they now have is a lot stronger than they had originally thought.

:::::

"Lily I don't know what you are thinking but you need to stop," Eve said looking over at Huey and Jazmine as they grab Malcolm and Rosa to leave. Huey really did pick out an amazing woman to be apart of their lives.

"That boy is the last thing my daughter left in this world," Lily said, "now he is playing family with them and my grandson?"

"This is the first time you saw him since Adrianne passed. Jazmine is a good woman who loves Malcolm as much as her own daughter. Are you really going to take something away from him because you are feeling nostalgic?"

"That is my baby girl's son!" she said angry, "and he is the reason why she is dead!"

"I don't believe that," Eve said, "because he has done everything to protect Malcolm."

"He the only thing I have left," she said softly.

"Leave them alone Lillian," Eve said strongly, "or you will loose a lot more than you originally thought."

Lillian watch Huey leave with that Jazmine woman who had Malcolm in her arms. She wanted to be the one to hold him. And in due time she will.

:::::

Jazmine woke up the next morning feeling good about last night. The passion they share was only becoming better. Huey defiantly knew how to please her because she wanted more.

Than she notice that she was in bed alone until she heard the kids running around in Tia and Caesar's home. She gotten herself dress and headed down to the kitchen where Huey, Malcolm and Rosa were all sitting around eating breakfast.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mom!" Malcolm said running up to her.

"Malcolm finish your breakfast," Huey demanded but Malcolm ignore him.

"I want to go to the park," he said.

"Me too!" Rosa cried.

"You guys," Jazmine said, "we can't today because we're going back to Chicago today."

"Aww," Rosa and Malcolm said looking disappointed.

"But you get to go on a plane ride!" Jazmine said trying to cheer them up but it wasn't working.

"Malcolm, Rosa," Huey said trying to get the kids attention, "if you behave today than we'll go somewhere tomorrow."

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

"I promise but you need to eat your breakfast," he said pointing at the bowl of cereal in front of her, "and you too Malcolm. We need to leave this afternoon."

The kids ate their cereal as Huey given her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip. He made it in the way she liked.

"Are you all packed?" he asked as he was cleaning the kitchen.

"Almost," she said, "I have to pack a few things and get the kids things together."

"Like what?"

"Snacks, something for them to do," Jazmine said listing off items she would need.

"Mama can we play?" Rosa asked as they finish their breakfast.

"Yeah but only for a little while," Jazmine said as they kids ran off.

"I should get packing," she said getting up, "I can't wait to get home."

Huey watched her leave. Huey finished up what he was doing and decided to watch the kids. Eve was going to be over soon to lock up the place so he wasn't worry about the house as they was ready to leave. And Huey couldn't disagree with Jazmine because he also couldn't wait to get back to Chicago.

###


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi Everyone! It's been soo Long! LOL. But here it is an hour just before deadline. I am sorry that it took so long but with my engagement, (thanks to everyone!) but my mother had to get surgery done. She is alright but it was a bit touch and go on what she could and could not do. I also had writer block because I wasn't sure where this would be heading. Now that I have some direction to go it will make it easier to write. I am not sure when the next update will be but I am currently working on it. Thank you everyone who read, added as favourites and followed this and my other stories.**

 **So once again. Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All right are reserves to the rightful owners.**

 **Blended Together**

 **Chapter 18**

 **September**

* * *

Huey always thought about what he would have wanted in a wife. Strong, smart, beautiful, courageous and overall, perfect in his eyes. Those were the qualities he found in Adrianne when he first met her. He thought back to when he first met her. Shouting for his people's rights, standing up with her words of strength and mind. She didn't stand down and held herself with grace. When Huey asked her on a date, it was the first time Huey could see himself with someone on his side. They work together though out their dating life. Until she got pregnant with Malcolm. Than those qualities he loved her for became her flaws. It was the first time Huey had started to doubt his relationship with her. It was there until her untimely death. Afterwards Huey decided that he was better off alone and raised his son the best way he could. But with his plan to be alone he didn't expect Jazmine to walk back into his life.

Jazmine, a girl he was always annoyed with when he was younger became something more in his life. The flaws Huey had always thought she had became her strength. He always thought she was beautiful, especially when she kept her hair natural with all of her glorious curls. But Huey never enter into a relationship with her because they were way too different. At least that what he always thought. Because he did want her. He did like her and wonder what it would be in a relationship with her. But she wasn't ready and had different plans from his own.

But knowing what Jazmine did to keep her daughter safe and alive, giving up her whole life just to have her daughter. Something he knew all too well. Her sweetness was still there when it came to both of the kids. He enjoyed the conversations they had late at night, they had similar lifestyles when it came to their eating habits and how they wanted their kids to be raised. But what got him was how she not only manage to make a decent life for herself and daughter but also how she was willing to raise Malcolm as her own. No woman he have ever dated would be willing to raise a child that wasn't their own. But it went both ways. Because Rosa was truly what a little girl should be but Huey could see the influence he set out for her. Huey really did love her as much as her mother.

Because Jazmine was strong, smart, beautiful, courageous and overall, perfect in his eyes.

But Huey wanted more, more than he ever thought when it came to women. And it started to become an urge that he felt within himself and he had only felt that with Jazmine.

He had thought about it a lot since their return home to Chicago. That urge. When he was standing at that alter as everyone was watching Tia coming down, his eyes were on Jazmine the whole time. Her with all of the kids surrounding her smiling.

The urge to not only make Rosa officially his daughter but to make Jazmine his wife. Giving her his last name and have her by his side. Huey knew that his work for his people would be completed one day but he saw Jazmine by his side when it came to completion. Because in the end, she was the one he really wanted all of this time.

"Daddy Look!" Rosa said looking at the aquarium filled with exotic fish. Summer was coming to an end and the cold weather was coming back. But Huey always felt warm when it came to Jazmine and his children. Because he now had something he never thought he wanted. A family.

"Can we go in the water?" Rosa looking up at Huey.

"It's not the best idea Rosa," Huey said, "beside that's their home."

"Oh," she said, "but they have a nice home!"

Huey shook his head, but wasn't surprise at Rosa's comment. That was Jazmine in her.

"We need to get going Rosa," he said taking her hand, "we want to get your mom a birthday present don't we?"

"Yes!" she said excited, jumping up and down, "bye fishes!"

Huey just shook his head as they leave the aquarium. Rosa was humming happily to a tune as they reached the streets of Chicago. Now Huey had to think about what he wanted to get Jazmine for her birthday because she was always thought of something he may want or really need. But for the first time in a long time, he wanted to give her something she would always remember.

Huey was brought out of his thoughts by Rosa gasping at something she saw in one of the shops windows. It was a simple pearl necklace. But it was what was beside that that caught Huey's eye. It was a engagement ring. Simple but stunning. It would look good on Jazmine.

"You want to see Rosa?" Huey asked.

He alway knew that Rosa would say yes but it's was better to confirm because he knew that three year olds had a mind of their own. With Rosa nodding her head, they headed into the store.

Baltimore's Jewellers.

Huey found that kind of ironic when he enter into the store.

It was a typical jewellery store. With glass cases filled with different jewelry for any occasion and in different prices.

"Hello there."

Huey turned to the woman's voice. She was older but she held herself with class and ease.

"Welcome to Baltimore Jewellers," she said smiling, "if you need anything please let me know."

"Hi!" Rosa said going up to the woman.

"Oh aren't you a beauty!" she said smiling, "what's your name sweetie?"

"Rosa," she said shyly but had that big smile on her face.

"Hello Rosa," she said, "I'm Lois it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Rosa said.

"Your daughter is very sweet," Lois said to Huey, "oh where are my manners! I'm Lois Berkley, one of the owners."

"Huey," he said shaking hands with Lois.

"What are you interested in? Maybe I can help."

"It's my mommy's birthday!" Rosa cried out in excitement.

"Rosa calm down," Huey said and Rosa settled down.

"Oh she is a sweetheart, gives this old woman some spark," she said smiling.

"We're interested in the necklace in the window," Huey said, wanting to see it, "and the ring beside it."

"Oh let me go get it."

"Lois! Where is the polishing cloths?" an older man coming into the showroom but stop when he saw customers. "Oh hello!"

"Carl this is Huey… I'm sorry I didn't get your last name. Anyways that is not important. He is looking for a birthday present for his wife."

"Girlfriend," Huey corrected as Lois came with the necklace and ring. Huey saw the ring closely but it wasn't what he was expecting. This wasn't something he wanted to give to Jazmine.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Rosa said carefully touching the necklace.

"Do you want to see more?" Lois asked and Rosa nodded her head. Lois took Rosa's hand leaving the men to talk.

"Girlfriend huh?" Carl said smiling, "that is an engagement ring you were looking at."

"I'm aware," he said, "but I would like to keep it quiet."

Carl looked over at the young girl who was engage in a interesting conversation with his wife.

"I understand," Carl said in understanding, "but tell me about her? What's she like?"

Huey raise an eyebrow but listed off the qualities that were Jazmine. Sweet, loving, strong.

Carl laughs, "I get it but do you have a picture of her?"

"She looks like her," Huey said pointing at Rosa who was coming back.

"Here daddy!" Rosa said taking his phone out of his pocket and punching in his passcode.

"Rosa what are you doing?" Huey said in alarm as Rosa search through something in his phone.

"Here daddy!" she said handing back his phone. Somehow there was a picture in the form of a selfie of Jazmine, Rosa and Malcolm on his phone. Rosa ran somewhere else leaving him alone again. Huey started to realize he may have taught Rosa a little too well.

"I can see why you love her so much," Carl said looking at the picture on his phone, "is that your son?"

"Yes," Huey said.

"Are they twins?" Carl asked because the children didn't look older than three.

"No."

Carl raise an eyebrow at Huey knowing what he met. That cute little girl wasn't his daughter because that boy in the picture looked a lot like him.

"I think I may have what you are looking for," Carl said, "hold on."

Huey watch the man leave into the back.

"Daddy this one!" Rosa cried out. He went over to see what she was looking at. It was a simple necklace with a heart charm.

"This one?" Huey asked as Rosa nodded her head.

"I think it's a good choice," Huey said, figuring that he would surprise her with this first and somehow do the engagement when they were alone.

"Here it is," Carl said coming back into the room.

Huey looked over at the ring… well rings. He made sure that Rosa was still occupide with other things. He was lucky.

"It's perfect," Huey said looking over it. It was a yellow gold swirling into three diamonds. It was matched with the band with five diamond set into it and curl into the engagement ring. This was Jazmine.

"How much?" Huey asked.

"$2000."

"Damn," he said. He didn't have enough for both and looking at Rosa excitement for the necklace.

Lois notice the look on his face as did Carl. As Lois and Carl look at him, Huey decided to get the necklace instead. Thinking that this was the best way to go.

"I'm having a sale next week," Carl said, "we'll throw in the necklace."

Huey snapped his head up looking at Carl.

"Why?"

"You seem like a good man and raising two children can't be an easy feat," he said.

"I… I don't know what to say," he said in shock.

"Just take it," Lois said smiling as she packed up the necklace for him, "just come back when she says yes."

"Thank you," Huey said as Rosa was smiling at him, "and what do we say about this to your mother?"

Rosa held up one finger to her lips, showing him not to say anything.

"Good girl."

:::::

"Ugh! I am so tired," Jazmine said collepsing onto the couch beside, Huey who was currently keeping up with the current news. "I didn't think that Malcolm would drain me from my energy."

"That's any three year old," Huey replied, "I thought you were taking him to the Field's Museam?"

"I did," Jazmine said, "but he got really excited that we ended up going around three times."

Jazmine put her head onto his shoulder as they watch the rest of the news. This is how Huey always thought things should be. The ring was hidden somewhere in the house where only Huey knew. When he felt Jazmine taking his hand into her left one. He couldn't help but stare at her hand. Wondering what would the ring look like on her hand.

"Huey? The news is over," she said softly and started to get up.

Huey snapped out of his thoughts and saw some show that held no interest to him. He watched her stretch out her muscles, showing off the beauty she posses.

"We should get to bed," Huey said getting up and turning off the TV.

"Yeah," Jazmine said softly, "we should get some sleep."

Huey raised and eyebrow at her, "Did I say anything about sleep?"

:::::

October

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Malcolm and Rosa cried out as Jazmine woke up in the morning. She smiles at her babies knowing how much they really love her.

"Aww thank you guys," she said getting down onto the floor and them running up to her in her arms. This was already an amazing birthday for her because she got her kids.

"You all should get off the floor," Huey said, "or you all going to get sick."

And she kept on smiling because she had gotten Huey's love as well.

"Huey," Jazmine laughs as they get off the floor, "I doubt I'll get sick. And please no conversations about it's my birthday and it's only another year closer to being dead."

"No promises," Huey said as he quickly got the coffee maker on. Jazmine shook her head but was still smiling as she reached for a pan. But Huey stop her.

"We're going out for breakfast," he said as he took the pan out of her hands.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Go get ready."

:::::

Breakfast was always a interesting affair when you have two three year olds contently wanting attention. But Jazmine wouldn't want it any other way. Rosa and Malcolm begged to go to the park with their parents. Huey tried to tell them it was their mother's birthday but Jazmine caved due to the fact that winter was now coming closer and there wouldn't be a lot of time to enjoy the outdoors. But they did walk along the waterways before settling onto a park where Malcolm and Rosa took off running.

But Jazmine just smiled as she watched her babies having fun. Well Rosa look like it while Malcolm was determining something he found along the playground.

The leaves were falling all around them as Huey and Jazmine sat on a park bench. It was a magical sight to see as she gave a small shiver.

"Are you cold?" Huey asked.

But Jazmine only shook her head, "No Huey I'm fine."

Huey nodded his head as he continued watching Rosa and Malcolm.

"Thank you Huey."

Huey look right back at Jazmine. "For what?"

"For giving me an amazing birthday."

"I didn't do much," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know but knowing that I have you and them with me makes it wonderful," she said smiling at him.

Huey felt his heart beat faster. He had the ring on him for about a month and there was never a right time to ask her. But now?

"Jazmine there is something I want to ask you," he said.

"What?" she said giving him her full attention.

Huey swallowed hard. Why was it so difficult to ask her to marry him?

"You know that you are a year older and-"

But Jazmine just started laughing.

"Huey you promised," she said.

"I made no promise about that remember?" he said as he watched her smiling at him.

"But I've been thinking about something for awhile now," he said, "and I wanted your opinion."

"Go on."

"I wanted to know if you were interested in adopting Malcolm?" Huey asked. He mentally smack himself in the head. Why would he bring this up now?

"Are you serious?" Jazmine asked with her eyes widen in surprised.

"Well it would go both ways," Huey said, "I would also adopt Rosa."

"Huey," Jazmine said with tears in her eyes, "that's the best thing I could ever ask for."

"And I want to know if you want to get married?" he said suddenly.

Jazmine went and did a double take at Huey. She couldn't hide her surprise. "What?"

"Would you marry me?" he asked.

"In a heartbeat," she said smiling.

"Good," he said pulling out the ring he purchase with Rosa.

"Oh my god Huey!" Jazmine said, "I didn't know you were proposing now?"

"What did you think I was doing?" Huey asked as he placed the ring onto her finger. Just like he thought, it looked perfected on her.

"I thought that you were just asking a simple question," she said.

Huey heart dropped.

"But yes," she said suddenly realizing the situation, "yes I will marry you."

With that Jazmine kiss Huey right there and then. Sealing new newly form engagement.

"Gross mama!"

Huey and Jazmine both looked at their kids. Malcolm had a disgust face on him as Rosa's eyes were widen.

"Daddy you gave your present? What about mine?"

"Come on, it's time to go home," Huey said picking up Malcolm as Jazmine picked up Rosa. Better to go home before Rosa spilled about the necklace.

Together they walked as a family should.

:::::

* * *

 **A/N: So how did you think Huey did with his proposal? That was so hard to write but it was so very Huey and Jazmine. I will see you all next time. :D**


End file.
